


Stiles has a sister

by Totallynotashieldagent



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: A Lot of Plot, Angels, Demons, F/M, Friendship, God - Freeform, I don't know, Reader Insert, Siblings, Slow Burn, Teen Wolf, Vampires, Wolves, almost no porn, everyone is a smol bean, first fic, let allison live, no one's dead, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 55,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: You’re Stiles’ older sister but you left to live with your mom’s aunt after she died, and Stiles’ prefered keeping you a private detail, so only Scott and the Sheriff and Scott’s mom even know you exist. No one's dead. Derek and Isaac don't leave. No apocalypse happening.





	1. New Comers

You drop your bags at the front door, and knock. It’s early morning, so you’re hoping that Stiles would still be home. You hear a loud commotion and Stiles yelling that he’s coming before finally getting to the door. It swings open and a rare moment occurs as your baby brother is speechless.

 

“Hey, I sorta expected a hug you know”, you say smirking and the next you know is that the air is being crushed out of you and Stiles is sniffling on your shoulder.

 

You two were close when growing up but then things happened and you were too shook to care for your younger brother. You’re only a few years older but it felt like too much. So you were sent away and somehow both of you found peace of mind.

 

You never lost touch and talked about everything. When Scott became a werewolf, you knew. When the Alpha pack attacked, you knew. He knew when you ran into two brothers and an angel. He knew when you discovered the most ancient vampire family. So there was no need to catch up, it was just overwhelming to meet each other after years apart.

 

“You’ll be late for school”, you say but hoping that he’d say that he can skip today.

“oh my god, yes, going!” He gasps and runs back in to get his bag.

 

You gather your things and walk in behind him. You smile to yourself seeing your little brother grow up but still fumble around. His ADHD would become the most important part of him, you could’ve never imagined.

 

“hey you know what, I’ll pick you up from school today. Give Scott a shock?” You muse

He nods frantically as he stuffs is face for a last minute breakfast and run out the door.

 

You sigh deeply, you missed home. You missed your family. But even with being so far apart, both your lives were same in too many ways, and dangerously so.

 

You take out your phone and begin to text you dad

 

You: hey daddy, are you at work?

Sheriff: Yes. Sorry. No Skype today.  
  
To the point and nothing else, you laugh to yourself.

 

Taking your things to the guest room and settling in, you take a shower. The travel from a small German city had been way too long.

After freshening up, you take the keys to the blue jeep, you still couldn’t get over how Stiles kept this junk together with duct tape but hey, it worked, so you let it be.

 

Your car wasn’t going to arrive until the end of the week, so until then, you had this beauty.

 

Walking into the station, you were about to just walk on by but were stopped just outside his office after very successfully evading the front desk.

 

“May I help you ma’am?” A boy said, no, a man, he couldn’t be much older than you. Brunette hair, warm eye and a lean figure. You almost forgot to answer him.

 

“Um yes. I’m looking for the sheriff. I’m hi-“ You stop yourself midway, “I need to see him regarding some family matters”

 

“oh no, is this about Stiles?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

 

You hide your smirk and say, “yes, in a way but it affects the sheriff just as much. It’s a bit urgent though, if you don’t mind?”

 

“oh right, yes, I’m sorry. I’m deputy Parrish”

 

 _Oh Stiles didn’t tell me that the hellhound was such a looker_ , you thought to yourself

 

“Y/N”, you answer.

 

“A last name to go with it?”

 

You finally break and laugh, “Yes, it’s Stilinski”

 

As his eyes widen in shock, you father comes out after hearing your laugh with a very confused face.

 

You squeal and run into his arms to hug him.

 

“Why didn’t you call you were coming? Are you alright? Did something happen?” A string of questions came from his lips, all equally worrisome.

 

“yes yes, daddy, I’m perfectly fine, I just felt like it was time to come home,” you whispered the next bit, “specially due to everything that’s been happening”

 

You hear a cough from behind you, and you both turn to see Jordan Parrish still standing there, with a very confused expression.

 

“Ah, I suppose I should explain. This is my older daughter, Y/N. She left to live with my wife’s aunt in Germany after she passed away.” Sheriff explained

 

“uhh okaayyy.” That was all that came, he was clearly at a loss of words.

 

“I’d appreciate if you didn’t tell anyone, I still have to surprise a few people” You said quickly before he could really say anything.

 

You turned to your father and placed a kiss on his cheek.

 

“I’m gonna go home and then I have to pick Stiles from school. I’ll cook a big meal tonight, call his friends over too.” You turn to the brown eyes hell hound, “I’d like it if you came too. I’m a pretty decent cook and don’t worry about the Sheriff, you’ll be my guest” you say with a wink.

 

You wave goodbye as you leave. 

 

* * *

 

You look at your watch, it’s almost time for the bell to off. You get out of the jeep, leaning on the hood of the car, you would be lying if you said that you didn’t want to make an impression. So you got dressed in your dark blue sun dress that ended just above your knees with your favorite pair of ankle boots.

 

The bell and the seniors started filling out the door.

 

You keep looking at your phone, waiting for Stiles to text you back after you told him where you were waiting. You could always tell when eyes were on you and right now there were a pair of very blue eyes.

 

You suddenly looked up and made direct eye contact, _never be intimidated_ rang in your ears; something which you were told to you by the older Salvatore brother.

You cocked your brow to challenge his gaze, but then Stiles followed by Scott, came into your view as he ran to you and hugged you. The blue eyes boy was even more confused when you kissed both of their cheeks.

 

“Y/N, why didn’t you tell us you were coming? This is so amazing!” Scott hugged you again.

 

“I just really wanted to surprise you, that’s all!” You say, “hey, who’s that guy that’s staring at us?” You whisper low enough that barely even Scott could hear it.

 

“Jackson.” He looks up and glares at him until he walks away

 

“He’s pretty harmless but that doesn’t stop him from a douche” Scott provides.

 

“And my true love, Lydia Martin’s boyfriend” Stiles seethes

 

 _The kamina_ you thought to yourself.

 

“Okay, let’s get you home Scotty. Stiles, I’m cooking tonight, so call everyone who I know about but need to meet because I’m on a roll and could give a few more shocks within the 24 hours!” you say as you get into the jeep.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're making dinner and it's bound to be a handful

 

 

 

You look in your rearview mirror at Scott, “hey Scotty, before I forget, congratulations on the whole true alpha business”

 

Scott begins to glare at Stiles as he mumbles a thanks.

 

“Dude, what? I wasn’t gonna lie to her! She knew that something was going on before I even said a word!” Stiles began talking rapidly. “Plus, it’s not like she didn’t already know of that stuff.” He added in the end.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Y/N?” Scott was becoming increasingly confused and his puppy eyes really went with him being a werewolf.

 

“Uhhh, well, I kinda ran into the supernatural world a year before you went all wolfie”, You informed.

 

“WHAT?!” That’s all Scott could manage.

 

“Can I tell him? I’m gonna tell him.” Not waiting for an answer from you, Stiles delved into how you met a blonde girl who turned out of be from the ancient most vampire family to exist while you were living in Germany, with whom, you’d surprisingly become really good friends, and after a while you met one of her brothers, and when you came to twice to America, each time for a little while, you met two pairs of brothers of very different kinds, almost at the opposite ends of the spectrum.

 

“Oh and get this! Angels are real!” Stiles exclaimed.

 

“Dude, now I feel like you’re just toying with me.” Scott’s brows furrowed a little.

 

The car stopped and the boys realized that they were standing in front of Scott’s house.

 

“Is Melissa home?” You asked Scott, looking at the door.

 

“Yeah, she should be. You wanna come in?”

 

“I just want to say hi. I missed her” You give a sad smile.

 

The three of you get out of the car and walk towards the house. It really had been too long. This was home. This small town, with so much going on was your home. No matter how far you went or for how long you were away. It would always be home.

 

As you walk inside, Scott yells to his mother that he’s home. She comes out of the kitchen, drying her hands and her eyes lock to yours and the towel falls to the floor, forgotten.

 

Tears swell in your eyes because this woman was the one who took care of your baby brother when you couldn’t. You hug her as tight as you could feeling like if you let go right now, you won’t get another moment with her.

You tell her how much you missed her and how sorry you were for leaving; but Melissa being herself, just hugs you back and whispers to you that she understood why you did what you did and that it’s completely okay.

 

“Ahem” come two voices from behind you.

 

You wipe your tears, “Right” followed by a nervous laugh, “You have work probably, if you could, please come by for dinner tomorrow. I’ll cook for you.”

 

“I’ll try for someone to cover my shift” Melissa says, holding your hand.

 

“Okay baby bro, let’s go shopping. I’m gonna make my very famous lasagna tonight! Bye Melissa. See you in a bit Scotty. And please don’t tell anyone just yet that I’m home.” You kiss Melissa’s cheek and drag Stiles out the door before he could even say anything.

 

* * *

 

 

You go home, give Stiles a list of things that you need which aren’t already at home and being preparing things at home while he goes off to run errands.

 

You’re happy to find that not much has changed in the house. A few repairs but what else could be expected with a whole pack living in the town and coming here so often.

Taking out all the pots and pans which you needed, you just sit and take a deep breath.

 

You’re proud of who Stiles has become. He grew up too fast, almost 18 now. He was 11 when your mom passed away. You were just turning 16. You knew it was bound to happen, you weren’t blind to how fast her health just fell apart. So you did what you thought was best, you ran.

 

You met Rebekah Mikaelson when you were almost 18. Her brother a year later. The brothers with a very literal angel after that and another pair of brothers after that. Acquaintances of Rebekah and her brother. You always enjoyed their company. They held so much knowledge of the times gone by. They were truly something.

 

You were brought out of your thoughts when the door flew open and Stiles fell in with the groceries. You laughed and walked towards him, before you could even place a comment, he said, “two trips are for the weak and I stand by that”

 

“Well, now that you’ve proved your _strength_ , you should go freshen up and text your friends and invite them over.”

  

* * *

 

 

You don’t even realize where the time goes, and by the time you put the first two dishes in the oven, the bell rings.

Stiles goes fumbling to the door, you’d already told him to keep everyone away from the kitchen and into the living or dining room only.

 

“Hey Lydia!” you could hear Stiles say with a cheeriness to his voice and then “Jackson” with pure venom.

 

“So what’s this whole dinner about? You rarely do planned dinners. That too with the whole pack. What are you going to be announcing?” You hear a very sweet voice with a touch of power that you couldn’t place.

 

 _That must be the banshee. Not so advanced but her senses could be developed more_ , you think to yourself.

 

“Ahem, well, uh yes, there is an announcement but I’d uh-  rather wait until everyone’s here.” Stiles stammer out.

 

“Well, in that case, I think I should make a few calls.” You hear Lydia say.

 

A door opens and closes. You release a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

Lydia was not joking with her calls, within 20 minutes, you hear the rest of the pack get there.

 

For the amount of supernaturals in the house, you were surprised that none of them heard or smelled you in the kitchen. Either they’re only observant during fights or just ignoring you completely.

 

You heard a smooth roar of an engine come to a halt only because the house had gone quiet and you were standing very still and waiting for the last lasagna to be done within a minute or so.

 

You hear the bell ring and someone opens the door.

 

“There’s a new scent in the house. Who else is here?” came a rough voice, but it had a softness to it too.

 

 _That must be the alpha from the Hale pack_ , you tried remembering his name.

 

The oven dinged, you turned it off but before you could take it out, the kitchen’s door flew open and you let out a yelp.

 

“Stiles, who’s this?” The green eyed alpha asked as his brows scrunched up.

  
Scott and Stiles, exchange a look and Jackson piped up, “She’s the chick that picked up these two clowns from school today. Maybe she’s his girl. Or their new help.” He finished with a wink.

 

You glared at him and said, “Learn to respect women, asshat. This _chick_ has a name. I’m Y/N.” You take a deep breath, “I wanted this to be properly brought to light but since some people can’t help but be nosy,” you directed your eyes towards the one who smelled you scent in the first place, you felt him blush under your gaze, “I’m Stiles’ older sister. I left when our mom passed away and I decided to come home a few days ago. I arrived today, and I wanted to do something nice for Stiles friends, but since all of you love jumping to conclusions and accusations, I’m shocked as to how highly he ever spoke of you lot.” You’re seething by the end.

 

There’s a deafening silence until Lydia speaks.

 

“It’s just we didn’t even know he had a sister”

 

You turn to take out the lasagna and on cue Stiles quietly puts a mat for you to place the dish on.

 

“Despite popular belief, he’s a private person, always has been, so that’s why apart from Scott, none of you knew about me” you say as you put it on the counter with the rest of dishes.

 

Eyes on Scott now, who just as quietly helps Stiles take out the plates.

 

Derek takes a breath and says, “I apologize for bursting in, I’m Derek hale, I wasn’t aware of the situation and I spoke out of line, I’m realizing now,” He turns to the rest of the pack, “You all should go out and sit or set the table, our host of evening has done more than enough.” Turning back you, “I’d like to talk to you however, alone.”

 

You nod and eye Stiles that it’s okay.

 

Everyone takes the food, plates and glasses out and your left alone in the kitchen at the opposite sides of the counter with Derek.

 

“So..” you drag out.

 

“I’m really sorry, I’m protective of them and I didn’t know your scent, so I got worried.” You could feel the sincerity in his voice.

 

You smiled to him, “It’s alright, I understood why you acted the way you did, but I didn’t like how Jackson spoke to me, and I can’t believe Lydia is still with that douche!” You turn to wash your hands.

 

Derek gives a small laugh, his bunny teeth were just as cute as you'd thought, “Trust me, no one understands” he sighs, “but I guess love is love.”

 

You smile to him again and then gesture to going back out again.

 

Everyone’s sitting around and you can feel eyes on you.

 

“Uhh, well, I guess introductions are in order.. I know about your guys, so, I know about the pack.” Your eyes flick to Derek’s for a moment then back to everyone else. “Before you tear my baby brother a new one, please know the fact that this world isn’t new to me and I was in it before Scotty turned and if you test my patience, you will be sorry. I don’t believe in second chances, so please keep that in mind. I’m a hunter too, I know one of you is as well, I just don’t know which one exactly, I know the names but not the faces. Ummm… I lived in a small city in Germany for most part, visiting the US only twice but it was always business and I knew that if I came home, I wouldn’t be able to go back. Anyway, I’m here now. If you have any questions, I’d be happy to answer them but I’m really hungry and we can do that over dinner”

 

The moment you sit, there’s a burst of questions from each side, you look at Stiles and Scott and you could see in their eyes that were enjoying you being put on the spot like this. It brought back memories. You always loved being the center of attention while Stiles and Scott went about undetected causing mischief. 

 

Finally Derek spoke, “It would be helpful if only one person spoke at a time.”

 

You glance him grateful look.

 

His eyes flash red just a moment before the bell rings.

 

You start going towards the door saying, "Oh that must be Jordan."

 

Derek stopped you, "That's not Jordan. It's someone else"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and suggestions <3


	3. Awkward Silences

“Peter. What do you want?” Derek said as he opened the door. His jaws clenched shut.

 

Snaking his way through, he made his way to you. You knew exactly who Peter Hale was and that his charm and looks hid everything he truly was.

 

“I’m only here to greet our new guest” He said smoothly as reached out and kissed you hand.

 

You smiled sweetly, and said, “Touch me again without permission and I will cut your heart out. And don’t for a moment think that I’m above killing someone or that I’m incapable of doing so”

 

You glared and he faltered.

 

Derek came between you two, “I’ll ask once again, why are you here?”

 

“Well, there’s a pack dinner. My invitation must’ve gotten lost.” Peter said.

 

To which Lydia pointed out, “You weren’t invited, you maniacal piece of garbage.”

 

“My, my, what an awkward situation” Peter remarked, hand of his chest to pose.

 

“Dude, did you just quote Maleficent? Get out of my house.” Stiles said as he came to stand behind you.

 

“Dearest nephew, is this how will treat your own blood? You reject your own family for them?” Now beginning to become angry as his authority was challenged by all

 

Pushing him into a wall, Derek’s hand around Peter’s neck, you hear something crack and you suddenly understand that all the repairs were probably because of such fights and not just because clumsy kids.

 

“Family? Blood?” Derek was fuming, “You lost all rights to call me family when you killed Laura.”

 

Pulling him and forcing him out the door, before he could cast a snarky remark, shutting the door.

 

Even Peter Hale isn’t dumb enough to do anything without any backup against an entire pack.

 

“Ahem, sorry about that. My…uh.. uncle” Derek was giving a shy smile to which Stiles exclaimed, “DUDE, he’s smiling?! Twice in one night??”

  
Elbowing him slightly to not make a scene, you turn to everyone else,

 

“Well, never a dull moment with you guys”, you say, adding a nervous laugh as you begin to cut into the lasagna dish in front of you. “Um, so, if everyone can take a seat, get some food, we can know each other better?”

 

Nods of agreements were there but still and eerie silence.

 

You take a seat so you’re in view of everyone, across the room, Stiles and Scott are in front of you and Derek takes on the far side of the room.

 

Suddenly you hear a sweet voice from your right, “Hi, I’m Allison. I’m the hunter. Who trained you?”

 

“Uhh, well, that’s a story. But umm, two pairs of very very different brothers did. So, I’m good with guns and hand to hand combat. Umm, pretty fair with knives too or any sharp object rather.” You tell her.

 

Nodding and eating her lasagna, your eyes move to Stiles, who suddenly stands up and goes, “Well, this is boring.”

 

“Stiles” you whisper sharply

 

“No, I mean, seriously. It’s unnecessarily awkward.”

 

Before you could say anything, it was too late,

 

The Rant had begun. 

“Seriously guys, this is my sister. My flesh and blood. You can ask my father. Or, better yet, would you like a DNA test?

 

She was barely 16 when mom died, she left, honestly, like, what would you do? No offence, but even Derek left and he doesn’t feel much of anything.” Derek rolled his eyes and huffed, “My point is”, Stiles continued, “She left. And when she was ready, she came home. She’ll tell you what she wants to or doesn’t, that’s up to her but she’s cooked a shit ton of food for _my_ friends, for _my pack_ , and she didn’t have to. I didn’t ask her to.

 

So, again, I’m saying it again, enough with the awkwardness.”

 

Turning to you, “Also, that’s Allison, Isaac, Lydia, Jackson, Mason, Liam, Hayden, you know Scott, Malia, Boyd, and the unrealistically quite, Catwoman.”

 

He finishes and the pretty blonde speaks, “Hey I was only quite because everyone was being so tense! Y/N, the lasagna is amazing, and I’d love to hear about your travels” she said as she twirled her hair, “Ooh, I’m Erica, by the way. Batman forgets my name.” She ended with a wink to Stiles.

 

You laughed and agreed, “I’d love to, Erica. That’s very sweet of you.”

 

The atmosphere eased as everyone began to eat, asking just the usual questions of where you lived in Europe or if you had finished college.

 

You answered them all the answers as best as you could, with not giving away the too many supernatural details. To which Stiles kept smirking all night and you glaring at him every now and them.

 

As the night progressed, Mason, Liam and Hayden were the first to leave as Isaac and Allison took them home, followed by Lydia and Jackson.

 

Malia was taken home by Scott and you were left with Boyd, Erica and Derek.

 

Soon enough, Erica was taken home by Boyd. He had to practically separate two of you as she had decided to give you the warmest welcome and make it a mission to become your best friend.

 

Stiles was on the couch, sprawled and asleep. _He always did sleep in the weirdest positions_ you remembered. You smiled as you went past him, beginning to clean up.

 

“I hope you mind if I stayed back to help you?” Derek said entering the kitchen.

 

You laughed, “Oh not at all. It’s very nice of you to do so. Could you just please bring in the things left outside? I’ll do the rest”

 

You turn to the stacked plates in the sink and start to rinse before putting them in the dish washer.

 

Derek makes barely two trips and is now standing on the other side of the counter.

 

“May I ask you something?” He says, unsure of it at first.

 

“Of course, go ahead.” You say as you turn on the washer.

 

“When you said that you knew about the supernatural a year before Scott turned, what did you mean?”

 

“Well, you certainly don’t beat about the bush,” You said as you jumped onto the counter to sit. “Umm well, it was 18 birthday, I was in this bar, a guy wasn’t taking no for an answer and I was beginning to panic until I saw a blonde girl sitting by herself. So I tried to make eye contact and plead for her save me.” You say as you look up Derek, into his beautiful green eyes who were listening to you with full concentration, “So she came over, helped me out, took care of me until I got home. We became good friends. She turned out to be a paranormal, from a whole family of paranormals. And that’s basically how I just sorta stumbled into this world.” You finish. You see that he wasn’t expecting this.

 

“Oh.” That’s all that comes.

 

“Oh?” You raise your brow

 

“Yeah, I mean, that’s a peaceful way to become aware.” He concluded.

 

“I got lucky, I suppose. Or maybe I just have an angel looking after me.” You smirk because only you know the meaning behind that little fact.

 

“Yeah,” he said absent mindedly, snapping out of it, “Anyway, I should get going. Stiles has school tomorrow, and you probably need to sleep off your travel.”

 

“Aren’t you a considerate wolfie” You say amused.

 

He gives you a lopsided smile, and begins to leave.

 

As you close the door after him, you go to Stiles to wake him up.

 

“Hey baby, you need to sleep in your bed” You whisper as you shake him slightly

 

“Carry me, I’m not moving.” He mumbles, still asleep.

 

“You know I can lift almost triple your wait,” You say as you begin to move your arms around your baby brother.

 

It feels like he’s a baby again, and it’s the first time you’re holding him.

 

You carry him bridal style and he just curls into you. Taking a deep breath, as you walk up the stairs.

 

 _Years of weight training, to carry my baby brother up the stairs_ , you thought to yourself.

 

As you lay him bed, and tuck him in, you feel tears swelling up. Kissing his forehead, you close the door behind yourself.

 

Making sure all the doors are locked, you clean the kitchen counter and fall into bed.

 

You don’t even understand why but you begin to cry. You’re happy to be back but the realization of years which you’ve missed, suddenly weigh down on you. You change your clothes and fall into bed. Sniffing into the pillow, you fall asleep.

 

Completely unaware of the eyes watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and suggestion for the Reader <3  
> Your thought matter to me a lot!


	4. Dreams

You were standing in the middle of the forest. Barefoot, still in your sleeping clothes. The nemeton in front of you. There was no sun, the night hadn’t fallen but a white light engulfed you in a way.

 

You could see as far as your vision would let you, but you felt an eerie coldness in the wind.

 

_Crunch_

“Hello?” You voice out, in a shaky manner.

 

Just the wind blowing, then suddenly, two very cold hands crawl around your waist. You try to fight it but you can’t move.

 

You can only _feel_ the hands around you, but still see nothing.

 

A voice whispers into your ear. It’s raspy and it chills you til your core.

 

“Well, well, did you really think you could run away from me, little girl?”

 

Your eyes widen in shock. You’d know that voice anywhere.

 

“Oh don’t be scared now. I just missed you so much.”

 

Your eyes begin to tear up.

 

“You’re not here. You’re real. This is just in my head.” You say in a shaky whisper.

 

“Tch, oh sweetheart, if it wasn’t real then I couldn’t do this.” The voice says and pulled on the sleeve your shirt, tearing it in the process.

 

“No no no no no” You start to tremble.

 

“I’m coming for you, Y/N.” The voice spoke, not just a whisper anymore. “I’m coming, my love”

 

* * *

  

You here Stiles saying your name. From a faint murmur in the wind to a loud shout, you hear your name.

 

“Y/N?! Y/N, YOU NEED TO WAKE UP” Stiles was shaking you vigorously.

 

“What? What the hell??” You shoot up, sitting suddenly, soaked in cold sweat.

 

“What happened?” Stiles asked you as he pushed the hair out of your face.

 

“What? I don’t know.” You were confused

 

“You were shouting _No_.” Stiles said, his voice laced with concern and worry, as he held your face. His eyes wander to your shirt, “Why is your sleeve torn?”

 

“What? You look at you shoulder and suddenly everything comes rushing back. The dream, the voice, the wind, the nemeton and the your torn sleeve.

 

“Oh no.” That’s all that came from your lips.

 

“What? What’s wrong? Y/N?” Stiles kept asking but you were so stunned that when the bell rung, you were pulled out of your thoughts.

 

“I have nightmares, Stiles. Past tries to catch up at times. I’m sorry for scaring you.” Looking at your watch, you begin to get out of bed, “You need to get ready for school.”

“But why is your shirt torn?” Stiles knew you weren’t telling the truth but you didn’t know just yet whether there was more to this dream or you’d accidentally torn it yourself.

 

“Stiles, I think clumsy pretty much runs in the family.” You look at him with a smirk and the doorbell rings again.

 

“Go, get ready for school. I’ll see who it is. Dad should be home soon too.” You tell him and rush to the door.

 

Deputy Parrish stood at the door with the warmest brown eyes you’d ever met, still in uniform.

 

Suddenly you realize in the clothes you’re in. A torn shirt and shorts aren’t exactly what makes a good expression. Your hair, however, thank goodness has always been manageable unless it’s extremely humid or extremely dry.

 

“Oh my goodness” You squeal, and cover your mouth. Speaking through our fingers, “Uhhhh… Why don’t you sit in the living room and I’ll just make myself a bit more presentable.” You run before you could say anything, and is just left standing awkwardly.

 

“Um.. Okay then.” He just mumbles as he settles down.

 

You quickly wash your face, and change into a pajamas and a tank top, everything that compliments you but doesn’t show off. Not just yet, at least.

 

In about 6 minutes, you out again, “Ahem, so, Deputy Parrish, to what do I owe this visit? You know the dinner was last night. Right?” You gesture him to follow you to the kitchen. “Breakfast?”

 

“Well, uh, yeah, I came to apologize about that. I’m sorry for not coming. I had planned to, but some paperwork came in and I had to finish it.” Jordan explained

 

“Oh, well, it was certainly an eventful night. Peter visited too. Derek threw him out though.” You laugh and Jordan is slightly confused, “Would you like cereal or bacon with eggs?” You ask.

 

“Uh, just juice please.” Jordan say, “Um, Peter Hale? He came?”

 

“Yeah, he planned on going all Maleficent on us for not inviting him,” You said as you handed him a glass of apple juice, “He was a little annoyed we were having dinner without him. More like, jealous I’d say”

 

“Jealous how?” Jordan inquired as you pulled out a bowl and milk to have cereal

 

“Oh, jealous because the whole pack was here and he was very specifically left out.” You say and Jordan choke on his juice.

 

Grabbing napkins, you run to his side, “Oh my goodness, Deputy Parrish? Are you okay?” You say as you rub his back.

 

With tears brimming his eyes, he wipes them away he looks right into your eyes and your breath hitches for just a moment.

 

“The pack? You know about the pack?” He wheezes out.

 

“Oh…” You step back and go sit where you were before. “Ye-yes. I do.”

 

“Stiles told you everything?” He asks as he looks down into his glass as if he wants to just drown in it.

 

“Well, you could’ve found that out last night. That’s why I had the dinner. It was like a meet and greet.” You give a nervous laugh, but Jordan still doesn’t look up. “It was, umm, It was more of a coming out party I guess? Like, _hey I know about everything, so relax around me_ ”

 

“No, but, Stiles told you _everything_?” Jordan’s eyes were fixed to his juice still

 

“Well, mostly I told him a lot of things because I came into the know a year before him?” You reached out to his hand. “You don’t have to worry, you know. I mean, Stiles told me of the ones here but I told him about the few out there.” You smiled as you slightly caressed his hand and brought you hand back to hold your bowl.

 

He finally looked up to you and you told him the same story as you’d told Derek the night before.

 

“So, you’re…?” He didn’t know how to put it

 

“I’m like Stiles. I’m human, Deputy Parrish. Just like my dad.” You smiled to him.

 

“Jordan. Just Jordan. You call me Deputy Parrish, I feel old and like I’m on active duty” He says and you laugh.

 

The door opens and your dad steps in. He looks at the both of you, “I’m not ready for this conversation. I’m going to bed.” He kisses the top of your head and goes to his room.

 

Stiles stumbles in and fumbles out the door because as always, he was a little late.

 

You look at him, expecting that maybe he’d stay for a bit longer.

 

Unfortunately, he doesn’t get the memo.

 

Due to all the sudden commotion that transpired in the last few minutes, he either realized that he’s still in his uniform or that maybe he should come by some other time.

 

“I should get going.” He says as he gets up.

 

“Oh umm alright.” You try to sound not extremely disappointed but just enough so he might see it

 

“Yeah, it’s been a long night and” He gives a laugh, “and I’m still in my uniform.”

 

“At least you look good in it,” You say and regret it instantly.

 

You’re embarrassed but he laughs and says thank you to you.

 

“May I can show you around the town someday? I mean, you grew up here but a lot has changed.” Jordon offers.

 

“I’d love to. Thank you. My car should arrive within a day or two and we can do something then.” You two walk to the door and stand in the doorway.

 

“Well, i- uhh, I’ll see you around.” He says

 

“Sure” You kiss his cheek and close the door.

 

Dread fills your body as suddenly all your thoughts go back to the torn shirt.


	5. No Sneaking

You go to your room and close the door behind.

 

Holding the shirt in front of you, looking was any sign or trace that maybe the sewing was bad or it tore because you were lying in a bad position. Nothing. A clean tear.

 

“I need to clear my head”, you whisper to yourself.

 

You put on your track suit, write a note and put it on the fridge, just in case your father woke before you got back.

 

**Going for a run, will be back soon. Will have lunch together**

 

You grab the keys, and take nothing else with yourself; you start to jog towards the reserve. You needed to hear with wind rustling the leaves, the birds singing and no city sounds.

 

You run a good half hour before you suddenly feel like someone called out to you.

 

_Y/N_

 

You hear a whisper, calling out your name.

 

You’re standing near the Hale property when you stop.

 

“Hello?” You call out, knowing fully well that you probably won’t get any answers.

 

The same whisper comes again. You decide to follow it, even though the past few years have taught you to never follow the whispers, but your curiosity gets the better of you.

 

You tread carefully, following the sound of your name. Keeping your feet light, keeping your stance strong.

 

You see a large tree stump come in your view. It’s far away but you can see it. It’s the stump from your dream.

 

“What are you doing?” A voice comes from behind, all your instincts kick in and without thinking, you swing a left hook, landing it straight on the jaw of the man behind you.

 

Derek Hale.

 

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry,” You begin to fumble as he’s too shocked to register something of the sort happening and you are much stronger than anyone could imagine. “Well, actually, I’m not sorry, you snuck up on me, what else did you expect?” You say as he straightens himself.

 

Rubbing his jawline, “Well, certainly not that.” He says with a smile.

 

“I was out for a run, I thought I heard something, but I guess it was just you were your sneaking and brooding ass.” You say as you begin to walk away from him.

 

“Hey I didn’t mean to do that!” He said

 

“Save it, Derek Hale. I know all about you and you know nothing about me. Also, sneaking up, not polite.” You yell back as you keep on walking.

 

You jog out and come to the roads.

 

Almost an hour later, you’re home and locking the door behind yourself.

 

You check on your father, he’s still asleep. It’s only a little before noon.

 

You shed your clothes, and step into the shower. You let the water cleanse your body. The water flows and you feel like the world has been lifted off of your shoulders.

 

You don’t expect your dad to wake up before Stiles gets home, so you decide to take nap. The nightmare from before exhausted you and as did the run.

 

You set the alarm for an hour later so you can make lunch after you wake up, and fall into bed. Sleep comes easily.

 

* * *

 

“I didn’t like the man with you today” A voice came.

 

Hands snaked around your waist, you could feel them as the touch was cold but there was a strange warmth to it.

 

“You know, the one you punched” The voice gave a soft laugh

 

You were breathless, you kept telling yourself that this couldn’t be real.

 

“I watched you be taken. You’re not here.” You kept repeated to yourself.

 

“Aren’t i?” The voice said, and you felt lips against your neck. Kissing softly, nibbling and sucking.

 

* * *

 

The alarm rings and you suddenly sit up in bed.

 

You run your fingers through your hair, take a deep breath and walk to the bathroom.

 

Splashing cold water on your face, you look yourself in the mirror and your eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

 

A hickey. A very light hickey, but a hickey nonetheless.

 

“The dream” You whisper to yourself.

 

Your thoughts are running wild and you know it couldn’t be true. Not at all.

 

 _He’s not here. It’s just my mind playing tricks._ You tell yourself as you cover it up with makeup.

 

 _I need a distraction_ , you think to yourself.

 

Running down to the kitchen, you prepare lunch but it feels as if time is slowing down too much.

 

You tidy up the house, and you hear the door creek and your father walks down the staircase.

 

“Hi daddy, did you sleep well?” You ask as you kiss his cheek and being to set out lunch.

 

“Yeah, pretty decent.” He says, sleepiness still in his voice.

 

You set the kitchen counter for yourself and the Sheriff with an extra plate setting for your brother as you didn’t know by when would he come home.

 

“What did you do today?” Your father looked at you with an eyebrow shot up as he began to eat.

 

“Ahem, well, after you went to bed and Stiles went to school, Jordan left as well. I went for a run, punched Derek Hale, came home, took a shower, took and nap and then made lunch, tidied up the house and here we are.” You say everything in a hurried manner so he doesn’t catch on to one detail but he still does. It’s the Sheriff in him.

 

“You punched Derek Hale? The werewolf?” He asked, a little surprised.

 

“He snuck up on me!” You exclaimed.

 

“Did you hurt yourself?” Taking both your hands and looking at the knuckles.

 

“Daddy, I’m fine. I know how to take care of myself. And he knows now to never sneak up on a girl.” You explain.

 

He talks about work, you listen and then tell him about your time away, nothing to worry him, however.

 

You finish your lunch and after a while as you father goes to change and go to work again, Scott and Stiles come home.

 

“Hey boys. Lunch?” You ask

 

“Nah, we ate on the way here.” Scott says

 

“We ran into Derek on the way though. He seemed _nicer_ for some reason. Didn’t do the sneaky thing.” Stiles said as he fell on the couch and got comfy between the pillows.

 

You laugh, “That’s because I punched him this morning for sneaking up on me” you say as you sit in front of him.

 

Scott gapes and Stiles just falls from the couch.

 

“You’re the best sister ever.” He exclaims as he laughs until his eyes tear up.


	6. Make a Statement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for updating after a while, I had a wisdom tooth surgery and I'm still getting better 
> 
> Please enjoy <3

The next few days pass without incident. You decide that you need a job if you’re planning on staying, and there’s an opening at the High School was a substitute teacher. So you put on your formal attire, dress pants, a blue shirt, tucked in.

 

Sitting in the office, you go over your things again, everything is in order.

 

The lady calls out your name, “Ms Stilinski? Any relation to Stiles?”

 

“Oh, umm, he’s my younger brother.” You nervously say as you know perfectly well that everyone has really come to know your brother in the last few years.

 

“Follow me,” The lady says and suddenly you’re feeling like you’re in grade school and waiting for the dean to call your parents.

 

Unsurprisingly, your interview goes well enough. It’s Thursday and you start working on Monday. You decide to keep this gem of information to yourself until the day comes.

 

You come home and a delivery truck is parked outside. You get out of the blue jeep and as you walk towards the door, the man from the truck comes after you, asking if you lived here.

 

“Yes?” You answer, trying to come off as calm because all your alarms are going off.

“Oh thank goodness, I’ve been here for hours. I have to give this to a Ms Y/N Stilinski only. It’s a special and a very large package and is to be signed for her only.” The man said and he was fumbling too much to be any master assassin.

 

“Oh, yes, I’m Y/N, what’s the package and who sent it?” You ask when taking the clipboard to sign for it.

 

“A Mr Niklaus Mikaelson. It’s a car.” The man said as you signed the paper, wide eyed.

 

“A.. a car?!” You stuttered.

 

“Yes ma’am. She’s a beaut.” He responded.

 

He handed you the keys and unloaded the very beautiful new car. You couldn’t breathe.

 

 _What are you trying to do to me Niklaus?_ You thought to yourself. He was always the one to make a grand gesture.

 

You stand outside until the truck leaves and go in to put away your bags.

 

You come out again, sit inside the unbelievably gorgeous 1967 Shelby GT500. Sleek black. Your hands go over the steering wheel. You’re reeled back to reality when you think what happened to your actual car.

 

Before you get out, you look at the piece of paper on the speed-o-meter. You open to read it.

 

_Your car is in a junkyard, where it rightfully belongs._

_Enjoy this, think of me, and make a statement._

_With all the love and admiration,_

_Niklaus_

You can’t help but smile.

 

You missed him so much. He helped you through so much. You knew that’d truly always be in your thoughts and this car was him just being cocky about it.

 

You get out of the car, the note in your hand, clutching to it as if it’ll vanish if you let go.

 

Closing the door behind yourself, you walk up to your room in the silent house.

 

In your closet, there are a few boxes, labeled with names. You look for Niklaus’s name and open the one when you see it. placing it neatly on top of a pile of pictures and some letters.

 

“I miss you.” You whisper to yourself.

 

You think of calling him but decide against it. If you heard his voice, you’d miss him more and if you told him that you missed him, he’d be here in a few days. You weren’t ready for that. Not yet, at least.

 

So you decide to text him instead and just hope that he doesn’t call back in return.

You: I got the car. You didn’t have to, you know. But I love it and it’s beautiful. Thank you so much for it.

 

You read it a few times and hit send, pocket the phone. Fall on your bed and take a deep breath, still trying to comprehend what Niklaus had done for you.

 

You get up to change and drift into your thoughts.

 

* * *

 

“How is it that you never call me Klaus?” He asked with a goofy smile and you couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“Because I like your name, I like saying it whole. But,” You take a sip of your coke, “if you want me to call you Klaus, I will” You smile to him.

 

“That’s alright love, I was just curious” He winks at you and you laugh.

 

You look at him again, he was sitting on the porch with you; this had been the routine for almost two months.

 

You had invited in his sister but by the time you met Niklaus, you knew that an invitation was required and you made it clear that you wouldn’t do it, regardless who it would was. So he came every other night, you’d have dinner with him outside, no matter the weather.

 

It was perfect.

 

Or rather the perfect illusion.

 

* * *

 

You’re pulled out of your memories as Stiles bursts into the house, “Do you have someone over? There’s a car in the driveway!”

 

You look at yourself again, you’re in jeans and a shirt; you go downstairs.

 

 _Time to explain why there’s a car there_ you think to yourself.

 

“Hey Stiles. It’s mine.” You call out to him as you climb down the stairs.

 

“What? How? Money?!” Stiles is just a string of words now.

 

“Well, funny story.” You said

 

“Good thing I’ve got a sense of humor then, right Scott?” He says but Scott isn’t there. He’s still outside, looking at the car.

 

“A friend of mine sent to me. As a gift.” You tell your brother and his friend, while trying to avoid eye contact.

 

“Does the courtesy extend to family members?” Stiles asks while circling the vehicle

 

You laugh at that, “No, I don’t think so, baby brother.” You look around, a feeling catches you. It’s not exactly a bad feeling, just a sense that there’s someone else around, “Come on guys, let’s go inside.”

 

All three of you go inside and Scott finally asks, “So, who’s your friend? Boyfriend?”

 

“What?” You laugh, “No, nothing like that.” You know it’s not the truth but it’s not a lie either. Even you and Niklaus wouldn’t know how to label the friendship you have. “He’s just.. I don’t know how to explain it. He’s sort of immortal and enjoys making grand gestures. That’s all.”

 

“Immortal?” Scott asks.

 

“Is it, _that family_?” Stiles asks.

 

“Yes and yes.” You answer both of them and sit down.

 

“What family?” Scott’s curiosity grows

 

“The original family, one of the most ancient supernatural creatures to exist.” You explain to him.


	7. Calls

You have gone running every morning, but the nemeton doesn’t call to you. Nor do you run into a certain brooding Hale.

 

Friday night, surprisingly , nothing again. Monday you were to start work, and no strangeness had occurred. You didn’t want to jinx it but even just thinking about it, you in a way, did jinx it.

 

Stiles was out with Scott and you decide to take a nap. You were beginning to feel cramps, which showed that this time might be very painful for you. Some months, your periods went by like they weren’t a big deal and sometimes they were so painful that you couldn’t even stand right. You had gone to doctors but it was just _one of those things_ that no one had an answer too.

 

You fall into your bed, and fall into slumber almost instantaneously.

 

* * *

 

You’re in the forest again.

 

Something’s different this time, though. You look around. You don’t see the nemeton.

 

A white light surrounds you. It looks cold but it has a warmth to it. Your bare feet feel the firm ground. No leaves or dirt touch your skin, so you look down. The nemeton. You’re standing on it.

 

You look around again, “Hello?” You call out. No answers.

Some leaves rustle with the wind but you hear no answers. You think for a moment and decide to walk where the light leads you.

 

“I’m beginning to think that you miss me so much that you keep coming back, little girl.” The voice came, the same as always. Calm, fiery and without a body.

 

You look around, trying desperately to find the source.

 

You take a deep breath and finally speak.

 

“How are you doing this?” Your voice comes out shakier than you had planned.

 

“You’re standing at one of the places in the world with the highest mystical energy and you still ask that? Tch tch tch, I thought you were smarter than that, Y/N” The voice sends shivers down your spine

 

“This can’t be real. You were taken. Killed.” You couldn’t continue anymore, tears were burning your eyes.

 

“Did you see a body, princess?” The voice asked.

 

“No”, your voice barely a whisper.

 

“I told you, I’m coming back for you.”

 

* * *

 

You wake up in pain. The cramps are worse this time than in the last few months.

 

You roll out of bed, stand at the sink, take painkiller and look at yourself long and hard in the bathroom mirror.

 

 _Could he really be still alive?_ You think to yourself.

 

The phone rings, **Private Caller ID** , the screen flashes.

 

“Hello?” You say

 

“Hey, Y/N, it’s Sam.” He pauses, “Winchester.”

 

“Oh my goodness, hi! How are you? To what do I owe this pleasure? Oh no wait, you guys never call. Is everything okay? What happened? Is Dean alright?” You’re ranting and it only stops until you hear a loud laugh.

 

“Uhh.. did you just laugh? Like properly, laugh?” You ask

 

“Yes, we’re fine. Actually, I’m great. Chuck’s kept a pretty good handle on everything. Dean is good too.” There’s amusement in his voice.

 

“Am I missing something then?” You ask

 

“Well, yeah. I owe you money.” Sam confesses

 

“Money? You never borrowed. We only made that one stupid drunken bet.” You tell him

 

“Yup.” He says, “I owe you that money. You were right and Chuck decided he had too much.”

 

This time, you laugh, “What? What happened?”

 

“The whining got to Chuck. Dean’s brooding and Cas always talking about Dean and neither of them doing anything about it.” Sam informs

 

“So now what?” Your eyes are wide with excitement

 

“So now, Chuck locked them up in heaven until they talk it out.”

 

You laugh again, “Oh my goodness, this is way too perfect. I’ll send you my account details, Winchester.”

 

“Of course, a bet is a bet, especially when the Lord had to get involved. Hey listen, I gotta go now. It was nice talking to you, bye” The line drops.

 

You keep sitting on your bed, you say a silent prayer to Chuck and basically scream _I told you so!!_

 

The pain comes back in a wave, this time crashing harder than before.

 

“For fuck’s sake. Chuck, this is piss poor planning for people who have a uterus!” You say loudly.

 

Your phone flashes with a text.

 

Chuck: Don’t blame me, humanity evolved into this.

 

“Ha, ha, ha, real smooth Chuck.” You say to yourself.

 

 _This is going to be a very long weekend_ you think to yourself as you fall back into bed, curling up with a pillow on your stomach.

 

An idea comes to your head, and you type out your message.

 

You: Come home, and bring Scott. Tell him that he needs to take away a whole world of pain.

 

You send it to Stiles and barely a moment passes when the reply comes, _we’re on our way_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel :3


	8. First Day Of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at work, a little something happens. Could be nothing, could turn into something.

By Sunday morning, you’re doing much better. Scott commends you on taking so much pain ad you brush it because that’s what it’s like to be a girl. _Thanks again, Chuck_.

 

Come Monday morning, you’re sitting at breakfast, reading the news, ready for your first day of work.

 

Your father wakes up first.

 

“Why are you dressed up?” He asks in a sleepy voice

 

“I got a job.” You tell me while continuing to read the paper.

 

“That’s nice, where? Do I know your boss? Do I need to see into it?” The Sheriff was taking over now

 

You laugh and shake your head, “No, daddy. I got a substitute position at Stiles’ school.”

 

“Oh” He says, sitting down with coffee in his hands, “Does Stiles know?”

 

“Does Stiles know what?” You brother swaggers in, munching on an apple

 

Your father cocks an eye brow at you and your expression turns smug.

 

“Oh nothing, I got a job. It’s my first day.” You say, specifically leaving out the _where_.

 

Your dad shakes his head at you and you widen your eyes to signal him to not tell your brother.

 

“Aren’t you getting late, son?” The Sheriff says as he gets up from the kitchen counter

 

“Right, yes! Bye!” Stiles grabs his things, stuffing some books into his already very full bagpack, and runs out the door.

 

You two hear the jeep start ad drive off.

 

“Why the secret, Y/N?” Your father asks

 

“Oh daddy, it’s not a secret, it’s a surprise!” You say with a smile as you take his empty cup and put in the dishwasher and collect your things.

 

* * *

 

The day begins and you’ve got no classes today. _No surprises there_ , you think to yourself.

 

It’s an hour before senior year recess, so you decide to just, roam the halls. Refresh old memories.

 

You walk for a while until you reach the locker room corridor, and you hear some commotion.

 

“Fucking fag. All alone. No mama, no papa. So sad.” You hear someone say, and a group laughs.

 

Boys shuffle out of the locker room, snickering and laughing. You stand by the wall and go unnoticed by the small crowd. You walk into the locker room, the urge to make sure that whoever they were bothering is alright was gnawing under your skin.

 

“Hello?” You call out.

 

Nothing.

 

You walk around until you come to a crouched curly haired boy. One your Stiles’ friends. You try to remember the name.

 

Isaac.

 

“Isaac? Are you alright?” You ask, cautiously.

 

Heavy breathing, his hairy hands were covering his face. He was in beta form right now, sitting on the floor, leaning against the bench.

 

 _This could get me killed_ you think as you proceed towards him.

 

You sit behind him, legs beside, an arm around him and the other hand at his forehead. Your head resting on the topic of his.

 

“I need you to breathe with me, Isaac.” You say softly and you hold him tighter.

 

“We can’t let anyone see you like this.” You whisper to him.

 

You feel the hair disappear from his face as you rock him gently. His heavy breathing turns to whimpering and the tears fall on your arm.

 

“Shh, it’s alright. You’re okay. You’ll be just fine.” You keep repeating as you rock him gently until the crying stops.

 

You hear a sniffle.

 

“I’m sorry.” You hear him say in a quiet voice.

 

“Don’t ever be sorry about it. I get panic attacks too. You’ll be okay.” You say as you start to let go but he hold on to the arm around him, so you give in to the hold.

 

“I’ll be around, alright? I’m a substitute here. You come to me if you need anything or just need a breather.” You tell him as you hear the bell ring.

 

“Thank you.” He says softly, standing up, your eyes actually meet. He gives you a lopsided smile, you don’t even realize that he’s still holding your hand.

 

“I mean it, Y/N, thank you. For finding me.” He says, kisses your cheek as you feel a fingertip caress your hand and leaves.

 

“You’re welcome.” Your voice is barely a whisper, only what a werewolf could hear.

 

 _What. Was. That._ Your brain was very confused right now and so were you.

 

“Lunch.” You remind yourself and you walk to the cafeteria.

 

You’re so lost in thought that you don’t even realize where you’re going until you bump into someone.

 

“Sorry” You both say at the same time.

 

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” Scott asks, genuinely concerned

 

“Oh I’m fine, I work here. Substitute” You tell him as you wink. He opens his mouth as he’s about to say something but you’re tackled by your own brother.

 

“What? Wha? Scott? Whaaaaaat?” Stiles was making perfect sense to himself

 

“She’s the new Sub, Stiles” Scott informs him but he still keeps staring at you, his expression full of curiosity.

 

You all proceed to get lunch and you decide to just sit with them instead of mingling with the teachers, and are slowly joined by Allison and Lydia.

 

The conversation goes pretty much everywhere and nowhere at all, until Isaac joins you as well.

 

Scott’s eyes go wide as they shift from you to Isaac and then it clicks. _My scent is all over Isaac_.

 

You get up abruptly, and excuse yourself.

 

You walk out and being towards the teacher’s lounge.

 

You sit down and let out a deep sigh, your phone buzzes with an incoming text.

 

Scott: He’s 18, just so you know :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt??? Isaac and the readerrr???
> 
> Maybe :3 You don't know yet


	9. A Safe House

The week passed without much incident. You explained to Scott in the first chance you got as to why your scent was all over Isaac and vice versa but that didn’t stop him from wiggling his brows every time you were in the same room as him. Thankfully though, Isaac was completely clueless about it.

 

Erica would visit whenever she could and somehow she’d invited herself over to spend the night on Saturday. You enjoyed her enthusiasm and were actually looking forward to it.

 

However, you’d been home for a while, everything was quite but honestly, this was killing you inside. The lifestyle that you’d gotten used to in the past wasn’t there. The dreams weren’t happening for a few days either.

 

* * *

 

 

So on Friday afternoon, you decided to do what you should’ve done the moment you came home. Turn everything possible into a weapon and collect every plant and spice against the supernatural because that’s what the Winchesters had taught you.

 

You wrote down everything you could remember such as wolfs bane, mountain ash, vervain, blackberry, elder, and various others. You read it a few times to make sure that you weren’t forgetting anything. Folding the paper and putting it in your pocket, you go to your room and open your closet.

 

You pull out the bag lying at the bottom; only you know how many people Niklaus had to compel in order to get this bag across the border and into this town.

 

You unzip it and empty it on your bed.

 

Your guns, knives and an angel blade now litter the sheets. You clean everything and then place is specifically all around the room. You take a knife and go the kitchen.

You take out all the wooden spoons and sharpen the handles just enough to be able to stab if need be.

 

The sun had set by the time your father came home and you were getting done with the last wooden utensil.

 

“Do I want to know what’s all this about?” He inquired.

 

You look up at him, “Huh?”

 

“My kitchen looking like a hunting den.” He gestured towards the counter

 

“Oh. Well, I figured that we needed to be more safe and have more household weaponry. Considering the amount of times that people get attacked in their homes.” You explain, “Also, I was thinking of picking pizza on my way back.”

 

“Where are you going?” Your father asks

 

“The vet.” You say as he’s walking towards his room

 

“Alan?” He shouts the name as he’s a little far

 

“Yes. I need.. A consultation.” You say, hoping that he won’t ask any more questions.

 

“I want pepperoni.” That’s all he says.

 

You clean up the kitchen and take the knife with you, putting it in your car’s dashboard.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Scott, I’m looking for your boss.” You say as you enter and see the true alpha

 

“Hi Y/N, yeah, he’s a bit busy. He’ll be out soon.” He tells you

 

“That’s fine, I’ll wait.” You say as you sit and dial the local pizzeria and place an order to pick up later.

 

You look up as you hear a voice from the back and Scott tells the man that he has a visitor.

 

“Hello, Ms Stilinski” He greets you

 

“Oh Y/N is just fine. I hope you’re not too busy, I only need a moment.” You ask him politely.

 

“Of course. What may I help you with? I wasn’t aware that the Sheriff had any pets.” Alan says

 

“He doesn’t. I’m here regarding more of a supernatural reason.” You say slowly

 

“Ah.” Is all he says

 

“Ahem. Right so, I have a list of things that I need. I wanted to ask if you could get that for me, or if not, I’ll ask someone else but Stiles told me you could be trusted so this is me, trusting you.” You give a nervous laugh and continue to rant on.

 

“I see that talking like this is a sibling thing?” Alan says as he smiles, “May I see the list?”

 

“Oh right!” You hand it over and see his smiling expression change into a worrisome look.

 

“Are you going hunting?” He asks.

 

“What? No. I just think that I should have these things at home. Just to be on the safe side.” You explain to him that the amount of times the pack had been attacked in their homes was too high and you didn’t want to risk it anymore.

 

Alan Deaton simply nodded in acknowledgement. You took a picture of a the paper before handing it over and drove home with the pizza.

 

* * *

 

“Why does all our wooden kitchenware look like stakes?” Stiles asked as you entered the house with two large pizzas

 

“Because I’m a paranoid sister.” You explained as you sat down the food and began to eat.

 

The three of you had dinner and spoke about school and work.

 

Stiles mentioned the _Isaac incident_ and you couldn’t defend yourself because Stiles was laughing too hard to really explain much, which just left you with a gapping mouth and a confused father.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Saturday but you were up way too early. Hunter’s timings still applied to you every now and then even though you would try to force yourself to sleep.

 

What would one do at six in the morning on a Saturday?

 

You decided to bake.

 

You were so used to cooking for people who ate like starving angels. Therefore, by the time your father got down to have breakfast, the kitchen was full of cupcakes and you stood without any reasons as to why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is going to love these cupcakes in the next chapter :3


	10. Cupcakes And Phone Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so quiccckkk?? Whaaaaat? 
> 
> I feel inspired :3

“I guess we’re having muffins for breakfast then?” Your father said with a chuckle.

 

Looking around, you began to realize that maybe you did go a tiny little overboard with the baking.

 

“Can I take some of these to the station? I think they’d like that. I could send some to Scott’s too. Then Erica is coming tonight, so we’ll finish the rest.” You asked and explained

 

“Yeah, sure. Why not. They’d love that.” The Sheriff said with a smile.

 

You father had left by the time Stiles woke up and exclaimed at the amount of baked goods in the kitchen. Eating a fist full, you pack some so he can give those to Scott. He leaves as he’s got lacrosse practice and you’re once again, alone at home.

 

You have to actively remind yourself that just because you’re back, everyone isn’t going to drop their lives for you.

 

You go to your room, take a shower and get ready to leave.

 

You pack a few boxes of cupcakes and put them in your car. The phone rings on the way, it’s a private ID.

 

“Hello?” You say as the Bluetooth is connected

 

“Well, well, if it isn’t Lucifer’s lover.” The voice says and you could practically feel the smirk like he was dying to say those exact words.

 

“Crowley. What do you want?” You say as you roll your eyes

 

“Oh come on now. No how are you and how have you been? Manners, darling.” The King of Hell says

 

“I know for a fact that you’re not calling for polite chit chat.” You snark back

 

“Word on the street is that you’re looking for White Oak Ash. Did you finally get in trouble with those vampires?” He asks

 

“News travels fast.” You remark

 

“It always does, darling.” He says

 

“Yes, I’m looking for White Oak Ash and no, I’m not in trouble with the Mikaelsons. They’re friends of mine.” You explain

 

“Then why do you need it, love?” He persists.

 

“Oh Crowley, I know you have an abnormally large nose but that doesn’t mean you poke it in my business.” You say playfully

 

“Ah, the Winchester sass. They rubbed off on you. I miss the sweet and innocent girl you used to be, Y/N” He says, reminiscing when you first encountered him

 

“Thank you, Crowley.” You laugh at the statement

 

“Anyway, holler if you need me. Bye love. Give your father a kiss for me.” He says and the line clicks.

 

The car is flooded with silence again and the ride til the station is not that long anyway.

 

* * *

 

 You park the car and sit for a moment, taking a few breaths. You make a mental note to call Crowley within the week again.

 

You take the boxes and go inside.

 

You’re talking to the receptionist and handing her a box when you hear you name being called.

 

“Y/N?” You hear, and turn, only to be met with a smile and warm brown eyes.

 

“Hey Jordan. Cupcake?” You say as you offer him one.

 

“Oh, thank you. You’re here to give,” He looks at the boxes, “cupcakes?”

 

“I baked too many, so yes.” You give a nervous laugh and look around

 

“Hey so, I wanted to ask you something.” The hellhound says and your attention comes back to him

 

“Yes?” You ask

 

“There’s this Italian place that opened about two years ago, it’s really good. I wanted to ask if you’d like to go? Monday evening?” He asks, his eyes shining and a smile that looked hopeful

 

Before you’re able to answer, you feel eyes on you. You turn to look across the room, through the glass windows, outside your father's office and see the brooding alpha Hale.

 

“Umm, Jordan” you whisper to him ever so lightly, “Why is Derek Hale here?”

 

He looks at you and his brows furrow as if you’re trying to change the topic.

 

You look into his eyes and very calmly say, “It’s impolite to eavesdrop, Mr. Hale.” And turn to look at Derek suddenly straightening up and looking away.

 

Jordan looks at Derek too, understanding what just happened.

 

“And Jordan, I’d like to go to that Italian place.” You tell him with a smile.

 

“You can get my number from the system, I crashed dad’s car when I was 14.” You tell him with a laugh, “Text me your address and I’ll pick you at 7 on Monday.” You say and walk out of the station.

 

Not realizing that maybe he should’ve picked you up or even the fact that it might be a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's lover??? Remember that little nugget :3
> 
> Saturday is turning out to be a long day, but wait, it's only afternoon.


	11. Old Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, this is a long one

 You got home and before you knew it, the sun was setting and Erica was there with Stiles.

 

“I brought pizza!” She shouted from the door, “No dessert because I have no idea what you like. Yet” She finished as she wiggled her brows.

 

You laugh and she pulls you in a hug as your brother takes the food to the kitchen.

 

“Don’t worry, I made too many cupcakes, so we’re good for the sugar rush.” You smile to her.

 

The dinner is very uneventful, Stiles leaves to stay at Scott’s. Your dad won’t be home until late, so it’s now just you and Erica.

 

“So tell me something.” She says

 

“Ask me something.” You shoot back as you drink soda

 

“Are you seeing someone?” She asks with a huge grin

 

The question catches you off guard, and you cough a bit, “Umm, nope. No one.” You tell her

 

“You were away for, like, what? 6 years? 7?” She asks, you nod.

 

“Right, so,” Dragging out the word, she continues, “Was there ever someone during then?”

 

“Oh. Umm, well, there were a lot of _likings_ but we were all friends, so I never acted on any of it. Like, what if it’s one sided and ruins the friendship completely? You know?” You finish

 

“So, not even one single person in seven years? Y/N, bullshit someone else, I can hear your heart.”

 

“Okay, well, there was this one guy.” You say

 

“Oh! Details!” Erica practically squeals.

 

You laugh and tell her about the one that could’ve been but never will be.

 

“His name was Nick. He was older than me. Like, much older. Not that old, but definitely older.”  You begin

 

“Like, a sugar daddy? Impressive.” Erica states

 

“Oh no. For him to have been a sugar daddy, I should’ve given up the _sugar_ but it never came to it.” You tell her

 

“Well, anyway, he was older. i met him when I'd come to America once with my friend. He had lost his wife and baby, they passed away. And we just sort of clicked. You know? But nothing really happened because he was too afraid to scare me off and I didn’t do anything because I just, I don’t know. Maybe I should’ve when I had the chance. Anyway, I’m derailing. So, we were in different countries and trying to keep in touch but he suddenly disappeared for a while. Then showed up at my door.” You go on

 

“That’s so romantic!” She says with eyes sparkling

 

“Umm, not really.” You say

 

“Why not?” She asked, confused

 

“Well, question is. How much do you know about the supernatural world?” You ask

 

“Not that much. Not outside of what we are and what we’ve come across.” She explains

 

“Well, it’s much more and so much more bigger than just that.”

 

“Tell me” Erica says, eyes wide with curiosity

 

“Angels are real. Demons are real. God is a sweet guy but doesn’t care if you don’t pray, he just wants people to not be dicks. And basically, pretty much we can imagine, it’s there. Almost.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Yes.” You say

 

“Fuck.” That’s all she says

 

“Well, umm, when Nick showed up. He wasn’t himself. He was possessed by an angel.” You say, you heart was thumping, your ears were drumming, you hadn’t spoken about this since it happened, and it was years ago.

 

“An angel?”

 

“Yeah, an archangel, to be exact. He told me that Nick asked him that no matter what happens, he’d keep me safe and he wanted to see who was so important to him.”

 

* * *

 

“What do mean? Nick?” You asked, growing increasingly confused

 

“No little girl. Try again.” Nick gave a grin, but it wasn’t his own

 

“I don’t understand.” You stood wide eyed with your door opened

 

“Aren’t you even going to invite me in now? Manners, human.” He said in an extremely calm voice

 

“No. I’m not inviting you in. This is fucked up!” You try to raise your voice but somehow, you just can’t

 

“Okay, enough of that. I’m going to sit down, and would you make me coffee? Nick likes a lot apparently. I feel like I should try that.” Nick says

 

 _Why is he talking in third person?!_ You were very confused but just walked over to the counter and began to make coffee.

 

_Fuck it, I’ll play his stupid game. He came inside, so not a vampire._

 

“How old are you, little girl?” He asks,

 

“I’m 19, Nick.” You say with your back to him

 

“Why do you keep calling me that human name?” He say with a sigh

 

“Because, that’s the human name your mother gave you.” You explain

 

“What do you call me?” He asks

 

“I call you Nick, too.” You tell him

 

“What if I want to be called something else?” He says, the teasing in his voice is new

 

“Like, Lucifer?” You turn to him with your brow raised

 

You saw then. That smile. That wasn’t Nick’s. It wasn’t sweet. It was seductive and challenging.

 

Shaking your head, you make the coffee and hand it to him. His nails keep tapping on the counter top. The sound starts to annoy you, so you reach out and hold his hand in place.

 

“Please stop doing that.” You say

 

You can see that he shocked.

 

“What?” You ask

 

“Nothing” Nick says, his eyes still full of surprise

 

“Tell me anyway.” You smile to him

 

“You’re polite.” He states

 

You laugh, “Thank you, you’re sweet too.” You tell him.

 

You don’t realize how much time passes but suddenly the cup is empty and you get up to take it from him.

 

“Y/N?” Nick says

 

“Yeah?” You answer

 

“What do you think of Satan?” He asks you

 

You laugh a little, but you look at him and see the sincerity in his question.

 

“Well, firstly, you know I’m not religious. So, with that aside. I think it was an overreaction. The devil loved god. A lot. He didn’t like what god created and rebelled. Like any child would. But then, he was right in a way too, I suppose. Look at how terrible human nature can be. We’re the only ones that kill each other and massacre over beliefs and skin color. It’s disgusting. Right?” You say, and he nods for you to continue, “So, _Satan_ rebelling against his father was more or less a temper tantrum but to be shunned for all of eternity is just dumb and extremely harsh because it doesn’t make sense. A parent is supposed to teach, not punish and” You couldn’t continue because Nick’s lips were against yours.

 

His hands holding your face, your eyes fluttered close. Your arms move around his neck and he begins to stand without for a moment leaving your lips. Your bodies flush against each other. His hands fall to your waist and pull you in more. You nibble his lip and he opens his mouth. Tongues collide as you explore each other’s mouth. His hands go lower, under your hips, wanting to pull you up.

 

You lock your legs behind him and he carries you effortlessly. This is your first kiss with Nick and nothing could compare.

 

Before you can gather your thoughts, you’re falling in bed. He hovers over you, nibbling and sucking your neck. His hands holding your waist as if you’d disappear if he let go. You could feel the bruises forming.

 

“Nick.” You say breathlessly

 

“Hmm?” Is all you get

 

“We need to stop.” You squeak out, worrying that he might not like that, but he’s on the edge of the bed, away from you.

 

“Apologies. I should’ve asked for consent first before assuming.” He says in a hurried manner.

 

You sit up. He looks guilty. You get off the bed and stand in front of him, making him look up to you.

 

“I want you to know something.” You begin, “That was a perfect first kiss. I’m just not ready to go further than that. Alright?” You tell him, holding his hand, you bend down to kiss his cheek.

 

“You’re a beautiful human, do you know that? Your soul. It’s broken and hurt, but it’s still got a spark. it’s not as bright but it’s there. You have potential, little girl.” Nick begins, “But I’m not your human anymore. He gave himself up to me, in return he only asked that I don’t let any harm come to you.”

 

You pull your hand away. “I really don’t understand.”

 

“I’m Lucifer. The first archangel.” He says and touches your hand “I’m not lying, though that’s what history says I do. I’m not lying to you.” He looks into your eyes

 

“H-how? Why him?” You can barely speak

 

“This vessel. His body. It can hold me. Not every other can.” Lucifer explains

 

“You have to go now. If you’re not banished anymore then that means you’re here to do something and that’s not going to be good.” You began ranting as your breath gets heavier and your vision blurs

 

“Shhhh little girl,” He stands up and walks to you, “Breathe with me.”

 

* * *

 

“He would wreak havoc but he never let the fall out get to me. And then he was killed. Taken. I’m not sure but I lost him.” You finish.

 

Stunned silence filled the room.

 

“So, basically, what you’re telling me is that, for a brief amount of time, you, Y/N Stilinski, were Satan’s Mistress?” Erica says and screams out a laugh with her head falling back

 

“That’s all you got from everything I said? No shock that god is a dude with curly hair?” You say surprised

 

“Dude, I’m a werewolf. I can get behind angels and demons but you making out with the devil is priceless!” She keeps on laughing until she loses her breath

 

The night passes with stories of her and Boyd along with you telling her about you and Lucifer. Though short lived, hell knew of you. Angels hunted you because you gave sympathy to the devil.

 

You fall asleep thinking of how you only came home now because Cas branded your ribs, the Winchesters got you an anti-possession tattoo and an attempted rape got you to break out of compulsion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the compulsion nugget <3 
> 
> And it's my first time writing anything remotely sexual, so i'm sorry if the kiss wasn't right  
> Please leave a comment on how i could do better in sexual context!


	12. "No" Will Always Mean, "No"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a flashback chapter, time line set just before coming back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning : attempted rape / sexual assault

“I’m starting to think that you’re just letting me win,” You say with a breathless laugh while sitting on Damon’s stomach as you over power him again.

 

“Maybe I just like the view,” He says with a smirk.

 

You get off him and walk away to drink water. You can feel his eyes on you. It’s been three and a half years since you lost Lucifer, but what do you move on to from the devil himself?

 

“Where’s Stefan?” You ask as you drink cold water, not caring that you spill some all over you. It feels good when it hits your skin though.

 

“Out.” Damon says with a wink

 

“Out where?” You ask again

 

“Just out.” He says again, smirking. His eyes squint as if trying to challenge you to ask him again

 

“Right. I’m going to shower.” You say and turn away, walking upstairs, you go to your room in Niklaus’s home.

 

You don’t give him a moment to answer, but a feeling keeps gnawing at your gut. You shake it off and step into the shower. You let the water wash off the sweat and a bit of blood.

 

You training with Damon wasn’t exactly your choice but Niklaus was busy today and Stefan knew that Damon’s the stronger of the two, so you settled. There was still a lot left to learn for you. Weapons, you could do. Close combat wasn’t your cup of tea.

 

* * *

 

You get dressed in a shirt with shorts and go downstairs to eat.

 

“Why are you still here?” You ask when you see Damon drinking from Niklaus’s collection

 

“Waiting for you.” He shoots back

 

“Didn’t ask for you to.” You barely blink and he’s in front of you.

 

Before you could say anything or even breathe, his lips are against yours.

 

It’s not soft and loving, it’s harsh and urgent, like a dirty secret that needs to be kept. Pushing into you, your bodies flush together as you’re pushed against the wall. He nibbles your lower lip and you grant him access. Your arms snake around his neck. It’s been so long, you don’t think to say no.

 

His hand goes under your shirt, behind your back, the other squeezing your ass as he lifts you. You lock your legs behind him and as he holds you down, you can feel his hardness alongside your core.

 

The realization of the situation hits you. _I’m not ready yet_ is all you can think of.

 

“Da- Damon,” You try to say

 

“Hmm?” Is all you get as he kisses and lightly bites your neck, without drawing blood.

 

“We need to stop.” You tell him.

 

He sets you down, holds your face, and looks deep into your eyes. You’re grateful that he stopped, you’re grateful until he speaks again.

 

“Don’t worry. You want this. You’ll enjoy it.” He tells you and suddenly, your heart isn’t beating in your ears, your body isn’t tense and you give into him.

 

He lifts you up, kissing your neck, the hand on your waist will leave a mark, he’s holding too tightly.

 

He set you on the couch and hovers over you. Kissing you again, this time, it isn’t rushed. You’re not fighting it.

 

Your fingers run through his hair, and pull him closer to yourself. You can feel him smirk through the kiss, pressing his hardness directly to your center.

 

Heavy breaths and a mess of limbs, he sits up to take off his shirt and belt, pulling down your shorts too.

 

The heat begins to generate but something is wrong. You don’t know. You want this to happen. You know you’ll enjoy it. You have no worries in this moment, but something just feels so wrong.

 

 _I don’t want this._ You mind whispers slowly, but your body keeps going. You feel a finger pressing into your wet folds. Your eyes roll back, you want this, you’ll enjoy it.

 

 _NO!_ The whispers in your head start to get louder. _I DON’T WANT THIS_. Repeating but it’s a trapped voice. Your lips beg for more and he presses another finger as he pumps in and out of you, while sucking your neck.

 

 _Please, no. Stop. This can’t be happening. Not like this. This needs to stop._ On a loop, the voice keeps saying in your head.

 

 _No, stop. Please just stop. Please_ , “STOP!” A voice breaks through your lips. “You need to stop!!”

 

“What?” Damon is looking into your tear filled eyes; he’s no longer in your core.

 

“You need to leave. Right now!” You push him off angrily. Pull up your shorts and start to run off, he pulls you hard. His fingers digging into your arm.

 

“Forget everything just happened.” He says, staring into your eyes, but nothing happens. You can’t forget this.

 

He takes his clothes and leaves.

 

You run to your room, slamming the door shut.

 

You barely make it to your bathroom where you throw up in the sink. Everything you’d eaten and drunk. All comes out. There’s blood too, your throat is raw.

 

Your eyes are full of tears, your vision is blurry.

 

You stand up, wobbling on your feet due to weakness. You take off all your clothes, and fill the bathtub to the brim. Not thinking twice of how much water would spill; you step in and sit down.

 

You don’t know how long you sit in it. You just want to be clean. You wish for the water to take away the shame and guilt of what just happened. Your fingers are pruned by the time the bathroom door is forced open.

 

“Y/N? Are you alright?” Niklaus sees the spilled water and your dead eyes.

 

You can barely speak, you just blink. He looks at you, your body has been in the water for too long. There’s a bruise on your arm and another on your waist, almost like handprints. A few smaller ones litter your neck.

 

Without caring for his own clothes or shoes he picks you from the tub and sits you down on the bed. You couldn’t care about your nakedness, not anymore.

 

He throws a blanket over you, but you know he’s seen the marks. He’s fuming. He’s worried too.

 

“Love?” He begins, you look at him, giving a weak smile, trying to somehow reassure him that you’re alright, but you know it’s a lie. He looks into your eyes, “I’m sorry, but you _need_ to tell me who did this.”

 

 _He’s trying to compel me_ , you think.

 

“You can’t.” You start, your voice hoarse from vomiting, “Compel me.”

 

He holds your face, he’s terrified for how you’ve spoken.

 

You don’t know when, but you fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

You wake up, wearing in PJs and a shirt. Your head is heavy. You turn and see a glass of apple juice on your bedside.

 

You drink the it, and your throat reminds of everything that happened the day before.

 

“Hello?” Your voice is only a whisper but you know that if someone was in the house, they’d hear you.

 

“Y/N?” Niklaus stands in your doorway, “Why can’t I compel you?”

 

Directly to the point.

 

“I broke out of it. I don’t think it can happen anymore.” You voice was clear, you throat didn’t hurt anymore.

 

“Did you put your blood in this?!” You ask him.

 

“Yes. To heal you.” He says, but you’re uneasy in his presence right now. He’s not the goofy and sweet man that you’ve come to know. In this moment, he’s calculating, and cold.

 

“Y/N, I’m only going to ask you once, what happened.” He says again. The finality of his voice was truly terrifying.

 

“Damon.” You start, “He tried to sleep with me. He compelled me. But I somehow broke from it. He told me to forget everything when I pushed him off and left.” Tears began to swell up, “But I didn’t forget. I couldn’t.” You tried to control your emotions but you began to cry.

 

“I’m going to kill him,” Niklaus said as he began to leave

 

“No.” You almost yelled, “Please don’t leave me alone here.”

 

He came and sat at the edge of the bed. Your knees tucked under your arms, you looked at him, begging to not leave you.

 

“Of course. Are you alright? Did the bruises go away?” He asks, keeping a distance

 

You pull up the sleeve of your shirt, you see a fading purple.

 

* * *

 

You return to Germany that night.

 

A few days go by, Niklaus keeps a distance. He swears to torture Damon until he begs for death, and you don’t tell him no. He tried to rape you. You’re not above torturing someone who’s rightfully deserving.

 

* * *

 

“I think I should go home.” You say over dinner with Niklaus, sitting in your porch.

 

It’s cold, it’s October, but you’re still doing it without fail.

 

“Suddenly, love?” He looks at you

 

“Well, angels can’t find me, demons can't possess me and now, I can’t be compelled.” You say, “You, along with the Winchesters and Stefan, and Cas, you all trained me well enough to take care of my family.”

 

Before he could answer, you stand up, and turn to him, “Would you like to come in?” You ask him.

 

He smiles, his eyes shine under the porch light.

 

“I’d love to.” He says, and begins to pick everything as you walk in, leaving the door open for him.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you for everything, Niklaus.” You tell him, as you hug him tight.

 

“Always, love.” He says as you hear an announcement for your flight

 

“I should go now” You say as you wipe away the tears, and begin to walk towards your gate. You always hated goodbyes.

 

“Y/N.” He says

 

“What?” You ask him, hoping that he’d ask you to stay.

 

“Nothing. I just remembered how you remind me of a hummingbird.” He says with that goofy smile.

 

You wanted to ask him what he meant but if you don’t leave now then you’ll miss your flight, so you just laugh, give him one more hug and run towards your gate; never understanding how much weight that one word had held for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hummingbird.. Know what that means rightttt? :3


	13. Teasing Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're back in real time  
> This is the morning after the sleepover, which makes it Sunday morning

You wake up early in the morning. Erica is still sleeping.

 

Tiptoeing, you get ready, and you’re just wondering if Erica is a dead sleeper or your sneakiness have reached new levels.

 

You go downstairs; write a note that you’re going for your morning run and leave.

 

* * *

 

Almost forty minutes later, as you near the Hale property, you feel like you’re being watched. You look around but see no one, but there’s a gnawing feeling that someone’s there.

 

You start your way back home and you hear a voice calling out your name.

 

Peter Hale.

 

“I asked around about you know.” He says in a smooth manner as he saunters over to you.

 

“And?” You say, unimpressed.

 

“And, well, let’s just say that I’m very intrigued by you.” He says as his eyes glide over you.

 

You’re sweaty, and your hair is a mess. You know for a fact that he isn’t checking you out.

 

“Am I supposed to care for that?” You give him a questioning look.

 

“No, just telling you that I know a little something about you. From perhaps Kansas?” He said, as a smirk begin to appear.

 

Your blood runs cold at that, you trying to keep your heart balanced is easy because it’s already beating fast, so you’re hoping that Peter hasn’t heard it falter.

 

“Again, I am supposed to care because…?” You ask, trying to keep your composure.

 

“Well, let me put it this way. I know how ruthless and bloodthirsty you can be when it comes down to it. Does your baby brother know about that side of yours?” He studies you for a moment, he’s caught on. Stiles doesn’t know about the things you’ve done and how far down the rabbit hole of the supernatural world you are whereas this town is only hitting the tip of a iceberg.

 

“You’re stalling. If you had a point, you’d have made it by now.” You say and turn to walk away, trying to keep your breath steady.

 

“You can walk away from me, but not your past.” You hear Peter say, and then silence follows your home.

 

* * *

 

You get home, but Peter’s words still hang over you. You breathe deeply to calm yourself down, so that Erica wouldn’t notice anything.

 

“I’m home.” You call out as you enter the house.

 

Your father, brother and Erica are starting on breakfast. You quickly shower and change; spending rest of the day lazying with Erica and Stiles, only to be joined by Scott along with Allison and Lydia later in the morning.

 

By afternoon everyone wanted to head out but you decided to stay in and finish some work for school and look for a dress to wear tomorrow night.

 

You weren’t nervous, but to think that this would be your first real date was a little unsettling. Nick was shy and then there was the whole Lucifer thing. Niklaus, well, you still weren’t sure where you stood with him in that department and there hadn’t been anyone else.

 

For a mortal, your life had an abundance of eternal people, but you never were sure. Could you really spend eternity with one person?

 

Before you began to drift into thought, you pulled yourself out if it, giving yourself a pep talk that right now was not the time for that.

 

You picked a blue blouse with a flowy high-waisted skirt, and between the top and bottom, you would only show the _accidental_ back skin. You were comfortable with your body, you hadn’t always been but when someone tells you what your soul looks like, you begin to love your physical form too.

 

* * *

 

Monday morning rushed forward. The day went uneventfully but towards the end of it, you sat in the library; finding your old study corner and researching, just trying to keep in touch with the world outside.

 

You’re too engrossed into the book that you almost don’t hear when footsteps approach you. Almost.

 

Your back straightens and you can’t seem to place who’s walking towards you. The school day has practically come to end, no one has any reason to be in this corner of the library.

 

“Hey,” A voice comes behind you as they tap your shoulder and you suddenly holding a very confused beta wolf in a behind back arm lock.

 

“Oh my goodness!” You squeal, “Isaac, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know it was you!” You say as you suddenly let go of him

 

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have snuck up on you.” He gave a smile, “I didn’t expect you to be this strong”

“Oh, well, years of practice, but I’m a little rusty. I haven’t worked out since I got back.” You tell him as you sit back down and gesture for him to sit too.

 

“You could with Allison? She’s a hunter too.” Isaac offers

 

“I’d hurt her,” You tell him, “I’ve never exactly trained with a human before.” You say but then remind yourself that Sam did train you a few times, “Except just one guy, but he was huge.”

 

“Guy?” He says, raising his brow

 

“Yeah, amazing friend. He’s the sweetest person to ever come across. He’s got the biggest heart.” You tell him and catch yourself smiling as you talk about him, "But yeah, never trained with a human. Would probably break a person if i applied that much force to anyone, now that i think of it." You're about to launch into a rant but are cut off by Isaac.

 

"In that case, you could train with Derek?" Isaac offers but you don't really want to talk about Alpha Hale right now.

 

“Anyway, did you want to talk about something?” You ask Isaac

 

“Oh, umm, no. Not really. I was in the library and I thought I caught your scent, so I thought I should say hi.” He finishes, “So, hi.” He says with a puppy smile

 

You laugh because your brother was right, he’s the puppy of the pack.

 

“Hi to you as well, Mr Lahey.” You say with a wink, “What can I help you with?”

 

“What are you doing for Christmas?” He asks you

 

“Well, I’m not sure. Dinner with dad and Stiles, I guess. We’ll call Melissa and Scott too maybe. I’m not sure.” You tell him

 

“Well, there would be a pack dinner on the 23rd. At Derek’s. Would you like to come?” He says, his eyes shining with hope that you wouldn’t say no.

 

“Oh. That’s very sweet of you Isaac, but I’m not sure if I should. Derek isn’t very fond of me I think and I’m still so new. I don’t want to step on any toes.” You tell him, as his grin fades, “I’m sorry. I would’ve but like I said, no toe stepping.” You try to ease it off with a joke. A terrible one at that but at least you tried.

 

He drops the subject and you two talk for a while as he asks the one question that everyone does. How did you stumble across this world and you tell him the same thing you’d told Derek.

 

* * *

 

You get home around five in the evening, and realize that Jordan hadn’t called you with his address. So you decide to call the station.

 

* * *

 

“Sheriff’s department, how may I help you?” A lady with a nasal voice receives the call.

 

“Hey, may I please speak to Deputy Parrish please?” You ask her.

 

“Please hold while your call is transferred.” She says and before you can say thank you, the line click.

 

“Deputy Parrish.” Answers a voice

 

“Hi. Y/N here. Stiliknsi. Sheriff’s daughter.” You give an awkward introduction.

 

“Oh, hello. I hope you’re not calling to cancel.” Jordan says.

 

“What? No. I called because you never texted your address, so, I thought you forgot about tonight.” You tell him.

 

“I’m so sorry, I did forget to do that. Can I pick you instead? At 7?” He asks.

 

“Umm, yeah. Yes. That’s great. I’ll see you tonight then.” You say, not understanding why suddenly you were so flushed.

 

“I’ll see you tonight then.” Jordan says and the line clicks.

 

Unknown to you however, the next three hours, Jordan is almost all smiles.


	14. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan and the reader go out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm following real time so this is set on the 19th of december 2016

You begin to get ready and as you step out of the shower, it suddenly dawns on you. _It’s a date_ and then the panic begins to settle in.

 

You go through your routine as you dress up, all the while, your heart thundering in your ears.

 

With about fifteen minutes to spare, you stand in front of the mirror to look at yourself.

 

Your blouse is off your shoulders, showing your neck and your thin black choker, along with about three inches of space between the blouse and the skirt; which flows til your ankles and your feet in black pumps that match the skirt. Your hair is done up to see your curve of your shoulders. You turn around and take a look at yourself again.

 

You were still in your room when you hear the door bell and your father yelling the he’d get the door.

 

You remember that you never mentioned to your father that you’re going out with his deputy and so you grab your purse, keep your lipcolor, phone and a very small but sharp knife in it, along with your wallet, and rush downstairs.

 

“Jordan? What are you doing here?” You hear you father ask.

 

“Daddy!” You call him as you walk down the stairs.

 

Jordan gives you a smile as your father looks at your then back at his deputy.

 

“Please do remember that I own a gun and I am the Sheriff.” He says to Jordan.

 

“I’ll see you later, dad.” You kiss his cheek and walk out the door.

 

He’s wearing dark beige pants with a black polo shirt. This is the moment when you notice is biceps. You remind yourself that _obviously he’s well built, he’s an officer!_

 

“Would it be alright if we walked there? It’s not far and the weather is nice as well. Otherwise my car is parked near? Also, you look wonderful” He says as you walk down the porch.

 

“No, of course not. I’d love to walk and thank you” You tell him and he gives you a warm smile.

 

There’s not much to talk about just yet. He points out all the things that weren’t there when you’d left. Telling you what had changed around town. You were beginning to admire that he probably researched all this just for you.

 

You hang on to every word and realize that it’s changed a lot around here. The Christmas lights and decorations made it even more beautiful.

 

You get to the place after about twenty minutes and are seated instantly as Jordan had gotten reservations, plus, it was a Monday night, so it wasn’t completely full either.

 

It was mostly small talk as he asked you about your travels and you asked him about his experiences here.

 

The food was delicious and the wine with it too.

 

You weren’t the most keen person to let others pay but not really knowing the proper etiquette of _adult dates_ , you offered twice and then let him pay.

 

The walk back was a little more different.

 

“Can we take the long way home? The lights look beautiful and it’s only 9:30pm.” You smile as you ask him, “And I don’t want the night to be over just yet.”

 

He gives a small laugh and agrees.

 

The wind blows softly and the moon shone brightly.

 

After a while of wandering about, you decide to take a deep breath and hold his hand. You two were beginning to walk home now.

 

It was quite after you decided to hold his hand and for a moment you thought if you’d made a mistake but his firm yet gentle grasp showed that it was the right this to do.

 

There had been no fireworks inside you just yet but a little spark did fly.

 

You stood in front of your house and decided to take the initiative once more.

 

“I really enjoyed myself tonight.” You tell him and before he can respond, you kiss him.

 

Your lips brush against his, gently. Just a light peck to let him know that you did want to kiss him.

 

His eyes look into yours and he pulls you closer and kisses you again. This time it’s different. Almost as if he wanted to do this for a while.

 

Both your hands are against his chest, as his lips part and your tongue explores his mouth; tasting the pasta sauce from the restaurant you went to and a flavor that your gut knows to be distinctly Jordan’s.

 

One hand caresses your cheek as he kisses you deeper and another holds your waist. His fingers touching the skin of your back; the contact sends electric shivers through your body.

 

Your arms snake around his neck and your bodies flush against each other. The heat between you is incredible, but suddenly, it’s almost unbearable.

 

Both his hands fall to your waist and you feel a searing touch on your back, which you could only imagine to be two of his fingers.

 

You break the kiss to breathe and as you look at him, his eyes are a different color and the skin at your back where he’s touching you is burning.

 

You step back with a yelp and Jordan’s eyes snap back to his normal color but you’re already burned. It’s not terrible, it’s almost like when you touch a pot that’s hot or accidentally spill tea on yourself. But you can see that he’s horrified.

 

Before you can tell him that you’re fine and there’s nothing to worry about, he turns you around to look at your back. Suddenly jerking has hand away because all he can see is that he hurt you.

 

“Jordan”, You motion towards him but he steps back.

 

Apologizing profusely, he tells you goodnight and walks off.

 

For a moment, you’re standing on the pavement, but then you take a deep breath and decide to go inside.

 

You wiggle your skirt to cover the burn, just in case, and for good measure too because as your start walking up the stairs you’re caught by your baby brother.

 

“Why are you sneaking in at only 10:23pm?” Stiles ask with an amused expression

 

“I’m not sneaking it, I’m going up to my room.” You say with and eye roll

 

“Cool.” He says, “Daaaaaddd, Y/N is home!” He smirks at you and walks back into the kitchen

 

Before you can threaten to kill him, you father is surprised to see that you’re home but also relived.

 

  _I need to get my own place,_ you think to yourself as you finally get to your room.

 

You take off your clothes and pour cold water over the injury. It’s not even that bad, but obviously Jordan would feel horrible about it. You fix it up and decide to go to bed.

 

* * *

 

“HOW DARE HE HURT YOU?!” Booms the voice

 

Once again, you’re sitting on the nemeton, but this time he’s angry.

 

“It was an accident.” You tell the voice

 

“Hellhounds are my domain. He should’ve known better!” Comes another frustrated scream

 

“How long are you going to keep doing this?” You gesture to around yourself “No body, just your voice? You know I never cared for your theatrics!” You tell him angrily

 

“I know, little girl but you’re trying to change the subject now.” He says

 

“No, I’m not. I’m done talking to a voice without a face. Not to mention the fact that you disappeared completely for a while.” You say as you get off the tree stump.

 

“My little human, why so angry?” He tries to soothe you but this time, it doesn’t work

 

“You know exactly why I’m angry. Don’t come in my dreams if you don’t even want me seeing you.” You yell out into the forest.

 

“My vessel is damaged.” Says the voice, almost quietly as if he’s embarrassed.

 

“Lucifer, if even by now you think that all I care for I how a person looks then you don’t know me at all.” You say with finality in your tone. “I’m done with this conversation.” You say and before he could respond, you force yourself awake.

 

The downside of the dramatic exit is that you’re left with a  throbbing headache with the rest of the next day.


	15. The Days In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between 20th of December til 28th

Tuesday morning was slow and your temples were throbbing. Forcing yourself awake from deep sleep might have been dumb but it was an exit that you would pride yourself for.

By the time you got down for breakfast, your father had already left and your brother was curious to know how your date went.

“It was okay. He was sweet. The perfect gentleman.” You told him

“Then why aren’t you seeing him again?” He asked you

“What makes you say that?” You inquire as you pour yourself a glass of juice

“Because you didn’t have that weird look on your face when you went out with WhatsHisName back in highschool.” He said as he stuffed his face with pancakes

“Well, umm. I kissed him.” You said with a sigh

“Was it that bad?” He asked, a little amused

“No, no. it was great. But it was a little too good and he might’ve lost control of his powers and accidentally gave me a little burn.” You told him, avoiding his eyes

“Is it bad?”

“Not really, it’s like when you touch a pot that’s too hot kinda burn. But he freaked out and the wonderful night ended with a bit of awkwardness.” You explain and take a deep breath. The bags under your eyes might be covered by the redness in your eyes is still there

“Trouble sleeping?” Stiles asked

“Yeah, nightmares. You know how it gets.” You tell him as you give a soft smile. You’re not ready to tell him that Lucifer’s been coming to you in your dreams.

 

* * *

 

You get to school together. The last few days before winter break are mostly just for show. Teachers don’t want to really teach, the students aren’t bothered and it’s more or less just a social visit. However, there are always those few teachers that do end up giving lessons til the last minute before vacations.

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting in the library, the day passed without any hiccups. You hear that Lydia and Jackson broke up again, but people are saying that this time, it might be for real.

Trying to look up information on lucid dreaming, and trying to control your dreams, you try to focus really hard, making your headache worse. Even after most of the day, it hasn’t lessened at all.

“Hey” You hear from a little far

You turn to see Isaac walking towards you, for some reason your heart beats a little faster and he smiles to you.

“Hi”, You say back but your voice cracks a bit. Your eyes water a bit, the throbbing hasn’t dulled at all.

“You don’t sound so good.” He says as he sits down in front of you

You close all the books, and take a deep breath.

“Yeah, trouble sleeping. Just a bit of headache.” You tell him, “It won’t go away.”

“May i?” He asks as he reaches for your hand

The throbbing is making your eyes water, it’s been hours and you’re almost at your end. You don’t say anything, you give him your hand.

Black veins creep up his hand, and you let go of a breath that you didn’t even know you were holding. Your eyes close and the pain goes away. The silence of the library, being surrounded by books, you feel at peace in this moment.

“You got hurt?” Isaac asks, his eyes focused on you

“Umm, what?” Your eyes open

“You’re hurt. The pain isn’t just the headache.” He stated and you remembered last night

“Oh. I got burned. Nothing bad. Don’t worry about it.” You tell him, smiling.

For a moment, you forget that he’s still holding your hand until you feel his thumb caress your skin.

“Uh, I should go. I still haven’t done any Christmas shopping for the dinner or the decorations.” You say as you withdraw your hand and start to collect your things.

You don’t understand why this curly haired boy makes you nervous like this.

“I’ll see you around, Isaac.” You tell him and he nods with a crooked smile. Those puppy eyes could melt the arctic.

You practically rush out to your car, and drive home.

 

* * *

 

By the time you got home, Alan called to tell you that some of the things that you had requested had been collected and that you needed to make a pickup.

You decide to freshen up and go for a ride around the town. Look at some available places to rent. Your college degree is being wasted as a substitute teacher but it was either that or you'd have gotten bored to death at home; but you may get some freelance work soon enough to write academic papers and that’ll pay much better. You’d be able to move out into your own apartment and not worry about your father running into any potential boyfriends like when you were 16.

 

* * *

 

 

The week rushes by. Stiles goes to Derek’s on Friday for the pack dinner. You stay home, go through real estate properties. Hoping to find something to move to by January.

You call Sam to wish him an early Christmas, only to find out that Cas and Dean were still stuck in heaven but according to Chuck and the other angels, Dean may finally confess, and Sam is hoping that by New Year’s eve, they could actually be a family.

 

* * *

 

Christmas eve isn’t much different. You decorated the house a bit but having dinner together at Christmas after so long was a miracle enough for the three of you.

 

* * *

 

Lydia calls to formally invite you to her New Year’s party. You’re reluctant at first but Lydia being herself, somehow convinces you to come.

Erica is ecstatic for the fact that you’re looking for your own place and that you’ll be coming to Lydia’s party.

 

* * *

 

Alan calls once more and you go to make the last pickup and everything that you wanted as a contingency is now in your kitchen cabinets with neat labels.

 

* * *

 

 

You try to call Jordan but he’s avoiding you as best as he can so on Wednesday morning after Christmas, you decide to just to the station yourself.

You walk through the doors and pass the front desk.

Standing in front of his desk, he looks up and his eyes widen but no words come out.

“Before you say anything, accidents happen but your ignoring me is just plain rude, Deputy Parrish.” You say, your voice is cold

“This isn’t the place to…” He begins

“To what?” You challenge him, your voice is barely a whisper, and that’s what is terrifying

“I’m sorry for what happened, Y/N, I’m not safe for you to be around.” Jordan says while avoiding your eyes

“Up. Get up. We need to talk.” You walk and gesture for him to follow. He looks around, no one is bothered.

The moment you leave the back door, you burst.

“Not safe?! Who decides that? You?” You ask him almost hissing the words out

“I hurt you, Y/N!” Jordan says out of frustration, “Why can’t you see that?”

“Jordan, I’ve fought demons, angels, hunters, vampires and know about so much more than you can imagine. It’s never going to be safe, but don’t for a moment think that you can ever make a choice for someone else. Ever.” You finish your sentence and turn to walk away, leaving Jordan without the chance to defend himself. 


	16. Beginning Of New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's party and a friendly encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a panic attack

The next two days were slow but went by. You got a call from a friend on Friday morning and turned out that you were going to be able to start writing academic papers for your college by the 2nd of January, and it paid well too. You could move out by the end of January if it all goes fine.

 

You think that maybe this is a sign that the New Year would bring good things.

 

Over dinner you tell your father and brother about this new job. At first they’re a little upset that you may be leaving again, but you’re quick to explain that you’ll stay in town.

 

This being Stiles' senior year, he’ll be leaving the nest soon as well. Someone as smart as him is bound to get in good colleges.

 

He tells your father that both of you will be out on Saturday night at Lydia’s. He looks to you in being the adult in the situation but considering all that Stiles, Scott, and their friends have gone through in the past few years, he feels like this may be one of the very rare and normal things he’d be doing.

 

Nevertheless, you promise to keep an eye on him as you clean up after dinner.

 

You explained everything to your father in the cabinets and Stiles was an excitable puppy when you told him about every little ingredient and its use.

 

You stayed up late on Friday night. You missed Niklaus and you didn’t want to fall asleep because of Lucifer.

 

Debating on whether or not should you call Niklaus, you spent the night watching Netflix and going to sleep when the light began to flood your room.

 

You’re so exhausted when you go to sleep that even if you did dream, when you wake up on Saturday, you don’t remember it.

 

You go through the motions for most of the day. You try calling Niklaus but he doesn’t pick so you decide to put it off for a few days then try again later.

 

Going through the closet, you can’t pick and outfit for the night so you call Erica for help. Last year was so different. You stayed in for most of the night, because Niklaus and Rebecca had something to do; but then Niklaus took you to see the sunrise on the 1st of January as a present for missing New Year’s Eve with you.

 

Looking back, it might seem like maybe he liked you more than everyone else but the thought never came to you because you were alone and he knew what loneliness can be like, hence, went the extra mile to keep you happy.

 

Pulling yourself out of your thoughts, you decide to wear a high waisted jeans coupled with a croptop and a jacket.

 

You wear some jewelry and put on your heeled boots. You keep your hair natural, but it’s partly because you can’t be bothered to style it in this particular moment.

 

* * *

 

You tell Stiles that it doesn’t make sense to take both the cars so he should just go with you. It took some convincing but in the end he went with you. You handed him the keys when you got to Lydia’s, and told him to find you if he wanted to go home or if he was leaving with someone, he should just let you know and you’ll come home by yourself.

 

You had left after dinner because you knew it would get late. New Year’s Eve on a Saturday, it’s almost a double party. The last chance to go all out in 2016.

 

The music was loud, people were dancing, you saw your baby brother finally talking to Lydia and even she was smiling to him. _Maybe this time it’ll happen_ , you think to yourself.

 

You walk around a bit, and realize that you don’t know that many people. You’ve only been here for a few months, enough to not be a hermit but not enough to know everyone.

 

Erica was with you but then Boyd and her disappeared.

 

“Dance with me”, You hear a sultry whisper in your ear and a hand snakes around your waist, you suddenly go rigid. You turn to see a slightly intoxicated Jackson.

 

“No, thank you.” You tell him and remove his hand from your waist.

 

“C’mon. You’ll enjoy it.” He says with a menacing smile, “You know you want to.” His grip around you tightens and a fuse inside you goes off.

 

You pull out of his grip harshly and bump into some people behind you. You’re met with stares and whispers of _who invited her?_

 

Every nerve in your body is burning and all you can think of is what Jackson said and your mind runs back to what Damon had said.

 

You apologize to the people you’d bumped into and start walking fast.

 

You bump into someone else as you run towards the empty floor above to look for a bathroom, but you never look to see who it was.

 

Finding a bathroom at the end of the hall, you close the door but forget to lock it.

 

You’re trying to tell yourself that you shouldn’t be so sensitive, Jackson was only asking to dance, it wasn’t anything like what Damon did, but it’s not use; you can hear your heart pounding in your ears and you feel like your body is burning. You take off your jacket to feel the air on your skin and try to breathe.

You feel a hand on your shoulder.

 

“Y/N?” You hear a voice

 

“Don’t touch me.” That’s all you manage to say before you look up to see the Alpha Hale

 

He is taken aback, and he leaves.

 

You curse yourself again because maybe he was only trying to help.

 

Tears begin to swell in your eyes and you can barely breathe.

 

Panic attacks were new for you. They only began after you broke out of Damon’s compulsion.

 

Sliding down against a wall, your knees were tucked under your chin and your hands covered your ears to block out the music.

 

The door opened, and your saw Derek again.

 

“I got you some cold water.” He states as he puts down a bottle of water and a glass full of ice next to you.

 

He sits down on the other side of the bathroom floor.

 

There’s an eerie silence between the two of you, because you’re trying to not burst out and he’s just sitting there.

 

“Why are you here?” You finally manage to ask even though your voice is cracking

 

“Because I could hear your heart above the music downstairs and I thought you might need someone.” Derek said in a calm voice

 

You couldn’t control it anymore. Breaking down and groaning in frustration for being in this situation in front of this particular werewolf.

 

After almost fifteen minutes, when you could breathe normally, he spoke again.

 

“Drink some water, please. It’ll help.” Again, a monotonous but calming statement

 

Avoiding eye contact, you drink the icy water and you feel like your whole body was calming down.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, concern in the undertones of this question

 

“Why do you care?” You asked him but it came off harsher than you intended

 

“Like, I said. Because I could hear your heart thundering over the bass.”  Derek calmly

 

You stand up and fix your face a bit in the mirror; you put your jacket back on, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub, you look down at your shoes, trying hard to not look at Derek.

 

You take a deep breath, “Someone said something and it put me back in a spot which I made me think of something that had happened a while ago. I’m not a huge fan of crowds but Erica said it would be fun and Lydia; well, _you don’t exactly turn down a Lydia Martin party_ , according to my brother.” You tell Derek

 

He smiles to you as he stands up to sit next to you.

 

“That is true. How to you think I’m here?” He gives a smile to show his adorable rabbit teeth and you can’t help but feel safe with him around

 

You give a small laugh, it’s followed by silence again.

 

“Derek.” You say,

 

“Yeah?” He looks at you

 

“Okay honestly, did I do something or what? You have been weird with me for a while now and suddenly you’re being an absolute sweetheart. So, I’m a bit confused.” You say in a single breath and Derek’s face is filled with confusion.

 

“I’m not sure what you mean by that, Y/N.” He answers slowly

 

You stand up and start to walk around, explaining to him how he was very sweet when he had come over your place for dinner but then after the incident in the forest and him eavesdropping  on you and Jordan, he hadn’t been very forthcoming and been very brooding, more than just usual.

 

“I didn’t want to overstep my boundaries and Jordan had asked you out, so I figured to stay away.” He tells you

 

“What is with the men in this town?!” You say frustrated, “Why do people think they can make decisions for other people? I enjoyed your company but no, you had to be brooding and weird. And now my mascara is all over my face and you’re looking at me,” You turn to see him and he’s trying to control his smile, “and now you’re laughing! Perfect!”

 

“I assume that _the ranting_ runs in the family?” He says with a smirk

 

You sit on the ground again, “Very funny, Mr Hale.” You state and he just keeps looking at you.

 

“You’re intriguing.” Derek says.

 

You roll your eyes and stand up again, “And you’re using old pickup lines.” You tell him as your raise your brow

 

He laughs. Not a smirk, not a smile, but a genuine laugh. You catch yourself smiling with him.

 

You open the door and turn to him, gesturing him to follow, “Do you know any icecream places that would be open at 11pm on New Year’s?”

 

He stands up to follow, “No, but I’ve got cookie dough, fudge brownie and rocky road at home,” He says with a smile

 

You text Stiles that you’ll get home by yourself  _eventually_ and leave with a very brooding Hale who has been the sweetest person tonight when you thought you’d fall apart. Something tells you that this one would never put you in a spot you don't want to be. Though you don't know his history just yet, you feel content with him tonight. 


	17. The Ball Drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve

You enter the loft and look around. It’s huge but there isn’t much going on in it except the last bits and pieces of Christmas decorations.

 

“This is all yours?” You ask him as you walk in

 

“Yes” He says from behind you as he bolts the door

 

He gestures towards the kitchen and you follow

 

“I’ve been looking for a place too, I’ve forgotten how to live with a parent. Being answerable to an elder is new to me suddenly.” You tell him, as you jump and sit on the counter as he opens the freezer to take out the ice creams

 

“There’s a few lofts empty in this building. If you want, I could give you a lease?” Derek says as he turns around with rocky road and fudge brownie.

 

“You could?” You ask him as you take the ice cream and set them beside you

 

“I own the building,” He says with a smirk

 

“Oh you’re just full of surprises, aren’t you.” You say with a small laugh

 

As Derek looks for ice-cream spoons, you breathe in the air. The loft smells of a musk that could be of the alpha, but mixed with it is an earthly scent like petrichor.

 

“You can take off your shoes if you like,” Derek offers

 

“If I take off my shoes then where would I hide my knife?” You say with a laugh and he smiles back to you

 

It’s almost 11:30pm  as you move to sit on the sofa.

 

“So are you like the mother hen to the pack?” You ask Derek as you begin to eat directly from the pint of fudge brownie

 

“Why do I feel like you know that’s not what an alpha is but you don’t care?” He looks at you with a brow raised

 

 “Guilty.” You can’t help but giggle, “I just needed a reason to call you mother hen” You tell him and he laughs too

 

The two of you talk about various things and nothing at all, in a way. Between the ice-cream and the quietness, the time passes with a calm until it's almost midnight.

 

When Derek’s phone goes off with a call, he excuses himself to take it.

 

He walks upstairs to take the call, and you decide to go to the balcony. Zipping up your jacket, you breathe in the cold December air. Looking up but not seeing as many stars, you wonder if fireworks are still a thing around here for New Year’s.

 

Your phone buzzes with a text.

 

Sam: Dean confessed. Castiel kissed him. Happy New Year.

 

You smile so hard that you don’t realize it until your jaw begins to ache. _About damn time, Dean Winchester_ , you think to yourself and make a mental note to call in the morning.

 

Time passes quickly or you’re just too lost in your thoughts that you don’t feel Derek join you in the balcony.

 

“My sister. Cora.” He told you as he pocketed his phone.

 

“It’s hard, isn’t it?” You ask him, looking at the sky

 

“What is?” He looks at you

 

“Being away from family. To lose the ones you love over and over, again and again.” You make eye contact for a moment then look back at the sky

 

“It is.” He says with a sigh, “But you learn to live with it.”

 

“Jackson.” You begin

 

“What?” He inquires

 

“He asked me to dance, I said no but he was persistent. He didn’t do anything wrong but the words he used, they just reminded of something that happened not too long ago and I snapped. I’m sorry that you had to see me like that.” You explain

 

“Everyone’s got a past. Some carry it with themselves.” He tells you, “But you wouldn’t have had ice-cream or be standing here if I hadn’t seen you like that,” He nudges you with his shoulder, “After all, you know. You’re only _human._ ” He finishes with a laugh

 

You give him a gasp and smile back to him

 

“I’m only human, but I’m probably the only _human_ that could beat your ass.” You tell him with a raised brow but because he can answer you, the fireworks begin

 

You’re so mesmerized by them that you don’t feel Derek holding you hand until the fireworks begin to fade.

 

“Happy New Year,” Derek says, his voice barely more than a whisper as he kisses your cheek

 

 _Now or never,_ you think and turn to face him.

 

He keeps holding your hand, your eyes meet and you lean in to kiss him.

 

It’s not urgent or needy. It’s slow, like you two have all the time imaginable. Your other hand caresses his cheek as you pull him closer. His hand pulls you in as he places at the small of your back.

 

His lips part and you give him access. He begins to explore you. His arms around your back, they begin to pull you in more even though your bodies are flushed together. Your arms go around his neck and with the fireworks fading in the sky, the scent to smoke in the air, Derek tasting of chocolate ice-cream and a flavor that feels so distinctly his, you can’t imagine a better way to begin the 2017.

 

He stops abruptly, and you look at him confused.

 

“Heartbeat.” He says as his brows are furrows. The smell from all the fireworks is probably rendering his sense of smell a little weak, you assume.

 

Before he can say anything else, you bend down and pull out your knife from your left boot and tighten the grip on the handle as much as you can.

 

He looks at you with a surprised face because he thought you were only joking about keeping a knife on you.

 

You look him, “I’m only _human_ ” You hiss your words to Derek and he only rolls his eyes.

 

Suddenly, his back his relaxed and sighs, “Peter.”

 

“Hello, dear nephew.” He says as he waltz down from the stairs, “And my, my, we’ve got a guest.” Peter’s eyes flick towards you and then down at the knife in your hand, “Y/N”

 

“Peter.” You greet him.

 

“Did I interrupt?” Peter asks with fake innocence.

 

“What do you want?” Derek beats you to it

 

“Tch. Manners are a thing, nephew. I’m only here to wish you for the coming year.” Peter says with a smile

 

“You may leave now.” Derek says, you can see his jaw clenching

 

“You’re telling me to leave?” He says, and looks at you, “While you consort with the Devil’s Mistress?” He comments

 

Your blood runs cold. Your heart beats faster and you know that both of them can hear it because Peter is smiling as he waves goodbye to leave and Derek is looking at you, trying to understand your reaction at the statement.

 

“Y/N?” Derek says

 

It takes him a few times to repeat your name before you register it.

 

“Umm, maybe I should go home.” You say slowly as you begin to walk towards the door.

 

“I’ll take you.” Derek offers and all you can do is nod.

 

 _This will be a very full year_ , you think to yourself while you try to connect that through whom could have Peter Hale found out about Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Reader's first kiss!!


	18. Rising Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flash back and a perfect morning

You get in the car and Derek being the gentleman he has seemed to be the whole night, first closes your door then goes around to sit in the vehicle himself.

 

You take deep breaths to normalize your heart beat.

 

“I’m sorry about Peter, Y/N,” Derek’s voice brings you back and you look at him, only seeing the sincerity in his eyes

 

“Its fine, Derek. I wasn’t expecting a lot from him anyway.” You tell him with a small smile to ease him

 

“No, it isn’t fine. I heard your heart. It dropped and went wild. You were clearly hurt by what he said.” Derek explains

 

“It’s a long story. I’m not sure if you want to get to know it. Seeing that we only have held a conversation twice. Today being the second time.” You speak your mind

 

“Do you really want to go home right now?” He asks you

 

“Not really…” You say with a sigh

 

“I want to show you something. Trust me enough to come with?” He looks at you with a smirk

 

“Well, in case you forget, I do have a very sharp knife.” You sass back

 

* * *

 

The drive was long and after a while, you fell asleep. Not entirely but just enough to rest yourself, but not deep enough to dream.

 

* * *

 

“Y/N, wake up.” You heard Derek say in a quiet voice

 

Rubbing the sleep slowly out of your eyes, but carefully as to not mess up your mascara, or at least what was left of it.

 

You look through the windshield and it’s a sky full of stars and a moon, looking beautiful.

 

The car is parked at a cliff and Derek is look pretty proud of himself for bringing you here.

 

“Are we going to watch the sunrise?” You ask him in awe

 

“I figured it would be a better beginning to the new year.” He told you with a lopsided smile

 

You kissed his cheek and leaned on his shoulder; neither of you leaving the car because it’s cold.

 

“It’s beautiful. I missed the stars.” You begin, “Back in Germany, it was a small town so, I could see stars almost every night. Here I was starting to miss the feeling of an open sky. Thank you for bringing me here, Derek. It really means a lot.” You tell him

 

He cleared his throat because maybe the strong brooding alpha got a little emotional too, so wanting to talk about something, he asked you what you did for New Year’s eve last year.

 

“Oh, it’s funny but I did exactly the same thing as right now.” You tell him with a laugh as you sit up straight and turn to face him, “My friends couldn’t take me anywhere in the evening, so I spent midnight at home.” You go on, “But around 2:30am, my friend shows up and rings the bell until I’m falling down the stairs and coming to the door, since he couldn’t get in the house, he just kept his hand on the door bell and forgot to remove it.” You laugh as you continue.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my goodness, I’m coming!” You scream as you tie your robe around your waist while holding an angel blade firmly in your hand.

 

Your hair is a mess and you’re frustrated for being awoken from such peaceful sleep.

 

You swing the door open, “What the bloody fuck do you…” The sentence is left unfinished as Niklaus has never really seen you in such a state and never has he had the privilege of waking you up in the middle of the night, is looking at you with surprise.

 

“Y/N.” He says slowly, “Please put away the blade.”

 

“No.” You hold it even tighter, “Why are you waking me up at this hour?” You ask his while your face is surrounded by disheveled hair and fury is fuming through your eyes

 

“Well, love. I just wanted to take you out so you begin your year on a good note,” He says as he smiles and knows perfectly well that it’ll melt your heart

 

“Where are we going? Where’s Rebecca?” You ask him

 

“Just dress warm and cozy, love.” He tells you, “And sister dear is busy otherwise.”  He flashes you a smile again

 

A frustrated groan escapes your lips and you tell him to wait and close the door.

 

After half an hour, you come down, showered and ready. Not bothering to put on any makeup because it’s late, you’re tired and annoyed already.

 

You open the door and you see Niklaus sitting comfortably on the porch swing set. You lock up behind yourself and go sit next to him. It’s silent until he speaks.

 

“I apologize for awakening you. Sometimes I forget that you’re human.” He says in a quiet voice.

 

Your arm goes around his and you rest your head on his shoulder.

 

“I understand. But cell phones do exist, Niklaus. The bell is what drove me crazy. If you’d just called, I would’ve been dressed by time you would have come to get me.” You explain it to him in a calm voice

 

“I’ll remember that next time, love.” He kisses the top of your head.

 

“Where are we going?” You ask him

 

“You’ll love it.” He says as he begins to stand up and take you to his car, all the while, holding your hand

 

You had seen the first sunrise of the year with him. You always did love sunrises more.

 

Sunsets were beautiful too, but there was something about dawns that made you feel hopeful and in love with everything. Sunsets made you feel emotions which were more on the malicious nature.

 

The sun rose from beyond the horizon and Niklaus had surprised you with a picnic. It was the perfect beginning to the new year and you didn’t know it then but if Niklaus had to pinpoint the moment when he began to see you in a beautifully new light, it was right now, when he saw the way your eyes lit up in the sunrise.

 

It was a small gesture for him to make. It was nothing materialistic but somehow none of that ever mattered to you. You always were kind and thankful to even the smallest things. If he got your cupcakes on a random morning, your joy would still be the same. In the end he begun to understand that it wasn’t everything that he’d gotten for you that made you smile so bright, but the fact that he had done it, was the reason.

 

In your eyes, Niklaus was a good person, though he had a history but what thousand year old man wouldn’t?

 

In Niklaus’s eyes, you were someone full of light and good, but if pushed to the limit, you were someone could would show no remorse or mercy and could be ruthless too, and that’s why he was in awe of you to begin with.

 

* * *

 

“It was a beautiful way to begin the year, and this is amazing as well.” You tell Derek, “Maybe I should make this a traditional thing, to always begin the year with a sunrise.” You contemplate

 

“That would be something.” Derek says absently

 

The sun begins to rise and you lean forward. Your arms crossed on the dashboard and your chin resting there. Your eyes light with the morning sun and it’s still the most beautiful thing you can imagine.

 

You’re so engrossed into the rising sun that you never notice the way Derek’s looking at you. Or the way his eyes began to light up when you smiled with the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuunnnn 
> 
> Is everyone in love with the reader? Maybe because YOU"RE a wonderful human being <3


	19. Whiskey Eyes And Puppy Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newcomer and a confusing ease

Derek drove you home but it wasn’t even late anymore, it was morning, so you decided to climb in through the window rather than usethe door where you are more likely to be caught.

 

 _23 years old and sneaking around like a 14 year old_ you think to yourself with annoyance.

 

You open the window latch with your knife and just fall into bed as you kick off your shoes off and struggle to take off your bra without removing your shirt. Every person with breasts knows how frustrating those things are.

 

You drift off to sleep and maybe you weren’t as vigilant as you mostly are or you didn’t think to be as careful in your own bedroom, you never do notice the quiet figure standing in the corner.

 

Maybe it was short enough to be undetected. Or maybe you just didn’t look.

 

His eyes like shown like a glass of whiskey but you were already asleep when he approached you.

 

“So you’re the human that’s got my brother all riled up in the cage?” He whispered as he looked at you, careful not to awaken you.

 

As soon as you began to stir, he was gone without a trace and you would never know if he was there.

 

This figure had been keeping an eye on you since you’d come back home. Never meddling, which was surprising as he was known to be quite the trickster by a lot of beings in this realm.

Presumed dead, he kept it that way until it was needed to be known otherwise and after seeing you, he was thinking to perhaps do so now.

 

* * *

 

You woke up Sunday afternoon. After cleaning up and changing, you go downstairs, and try to be as causal as possible.

 

“Hey, Stiles. What’s up?” You begin, “You know, I’ve been watching this documentary on the marina trench, it’s so good, I completely lost track of time.” You tell him as you sit down at the counter as he’s eating a sandwich.

 

“Dad’s not home.” He says with a smirk.

 

“Oh thank goodness, I’ve only gotten a few hours of sleep, and I’m so, so hungry.” You say with a groan as you take your brother’s plate and begin eating.

 

“What did you do at midnight then?” He asks you as he wiggled his brows

 

“I could ask you the same, you know.” You respond with a smile.

 

“I asked first,” He says with a finality in his voice

 

“Yeah, but I’m older.” You say that and your face holds a triumphant look

 

Your brother groans with a defeated tone but then suddenly sits straight and clears his throat

 

“Fine, are you ready for it?” He asks you with glee

 

“Your midnight kiss was Lydia Martin.” You state with an obvious tone

 

“My midnight kiss was… hey wait, what? How did you? What even? Unfair Y/N!” He splutters his words but then finds composure, “Fine, since you ruined my moment, what did you do all night?” He asks you

 

“I was with Derek.” You tell him

 

“The WHOLE night?!” Stiles practically yells out of surprise.

 

“Yeah, we had ice-cream at his place, and then he took me to see the sunrise.” You explain, “He’s actually so sweet, you know.”

 

“Wait, recap. The resident brooding sourwolf?” Stiles was beyond shocked in this moment, “Are you sure you went with Derek Hale? That’s H.A.L.E, Hale?” You hand finished his food as he went on to rant about the alpha as to how _Not_ sweet he was and that clearly you’re mistakenly delusional about the whole thing.

 

“Nope, Stiles. I went out with that Derek. The one who has a loft and we had ice-cream and then we were very rudely interrupted by Peter.” You said with a sigh

 

“Ugh, I hate that guy.” Stiles said

 

“Also, umm,” You began, “He knew about Lucifer. He called me ‘Satan’s Mistress’. Derek figured that it was an insult but I’m telling you Stiles, the way he smiled after he said it, he looked like he was about to gloat for knowing a secret.” You told your baby brother.

 

“What?! But how?” Stiles was confused and angry, afterall, he is your  brother and fiercely protective of the ones he loves.

 

“I don’t know, I’ll call Crowley and ask,” You say and suddenly you remember Sam’s call from last night, “And that reminds to make another call.” You get up and clean up.

 

Stiles goes to his room and you pull out your phone. Dialing Dean’s number, you wait for a moment until the call is answered.

 

“Hello?” A gravel like voice answers

 

“Hi, Cas?” You ask, just to be sure, “It’s Y/N”

 

“Hello, Y/N, I hope you are well. Are you in trouble?” Castiel asks you

 

“Oh no, no. I’m just calling in to wish you a happy new year!” You say with excitement.

 

“I believe that it is a man made construct so that you may function well as humans if you knew that time had the capacity to be run out but it is my understanding that one needs to say it back to the other person as it is customary, hence, happy new year to you as well, Y/N.” Castiel says, feeling a little proud of himself for his social knowledge

 

You always did love this angel’s explanation of things, so you laughed a bit.

 

“You’re getting a hang of things, Cas! That was pretty good. Where is Dean, by the way?” You ask

 

“He still is asleep as our profuse amount of love making has tired him out, as he is human.” Castiel explains and you really get a new level of understanding of Cas’s lack of speech filter.

 

“Woah, did not need to know that but I’m so happy for both of you, Cas. I really am. You both deserve to be happy and I’m glad that you’ve found it with each other.” You tell Cas and you know from the bottom of your heart that this is the honest truth.

 

“Thank you, Y/N. Those are very kind words.” Cas says and you can somehow hear him smiling.

 

“Hey, Cas, since I’m talking to you right now, may I ask a question?” You word your sentence slowly

 

“Yes?” Cas prompts you to say more

 

“Is there any news on Lucifer or the cage? I just have a feeling like there’s something going on?” You ask him, you’re not worried about this news going to other angels as Cas is family, more so now than before and you trust him the most out of all celestial beings, which includes Chuck as well.

 

“No, Y/N. There isn’t much to report. Lucifer is still in his cage, however, maybe the defenses have been lowered as Father visits him every now and then and we believe that they may reach an understanding soon enough.” Cas explains.

 

You can’t believe what you’ve been told. _Could it really be?_ You think to yourself.

 

You talk to Cas for a few minutes more and tell him to give your love to Sam and Dean, and that you miss the three of them dearly.

 

You don’t realize until your legs begin to get tired for standing for so long that you’re still standing in the kitchen thinking about what Cas said about Chuck and Lucifer reaching an understanding. It felt too good to be true.

 

You go to your room and check your mails and messages again. No words from Niklaus.

 

You know that he may be busy but every time he’d gone dark, you worried for the absolute worse.

 

* * *

 

Monday morning, you go to school, and it’s a dragged out day. The usual classes, teaching the Freshmen and then studying in the library.

 

You know that Google is more handy, but there’s just something about feeling the pages between your fingers and the smell of paper that sets you at ease.

 

As you begin to pack your things to go home, you greet your frequent companion for these sweet afterschool talks.

 

“Hi Isaac.” You whisper out as you walk towards the door, he’s sitting with a few people which you don’t know but you swear you could feel them whispering too.

 

You are halfway in the hall, and you hear your name being called out.

 

“You’re leaving early today?” Isaac jogs slowly towards you, as he can’t really run at his actual speed in these corridors during daytime.

 

You turn and it’s that puppy face, smiling at you

 

“Um, yeah. I’m done for the day and didn’t see any reason to stay, so I figured I head out.” You tell him

 

“Going someplace?” He asks you

 

“For lunch. I love homecooked meals, I mean, Stiles is amazing at it but it gets monotonous, you know? Everyday eating at home.” You keep talking, “Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry. You don’t want to hear all this,” You say with a laugh, “I don’t want to keep you from your friends, now. “

 

“What? No, don’t worry about it. It’s fun to see you rant about everyday things,” Isaac says with a soft laugh

 

You feel a blush creeping your face.

 

“So, anyway, I’m going the diner nearby. Do you want to come?” You ask him that before you even comprehend that you’re doing it. _Why is it so easy to be around him?_ You ask yourself.

 

“Sure, just let me grab my things.” Isaac smiles but his eyes, this time, they’re shining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, i'm SO sorry for the delay  
> My school friend was getting married and being a bridesmaid is a lot work, thank goodness i wasn't the maid of honor!
> 
> Second of all, any guesses as to who the figure may beee???
> 
> And thirdly, please tell me how you feel about the story so far <3
> 
> (I LIVE for your feedback)


	20. A Ring And A Dream

“I used to come here a lot when I was little.” You said, “Before, you know, my mom got sick.”

 

Isaac just nodded and you decided to take it as a gesture to continue.

 

“Yeah, dad would be busy mostly, so, mom would bring us here. Stiles in a highchair, can you imagine that?” You laugh as you remember, “Oh goodness, he was a wild one. But he was a good kid. He still is.” Your eyes meet with Isaac’s.

 

“Anyway,” You pause as you sip your shake, “How are you doing?”

 

Isaac smiles to you, “It’s been a while I’ve been asked that.” He gives a soft laugh and you can’t help but feel like there’s something wrong.

 

“Isaac, what’s wrong?” Your brows raised in concern

 

And suddenly, the floodgates open. Isaac begins with his childhood. His mother, then his father. Your heart drops each time and you can’t believe that even after going through so much, he’s still so good, and pure.

 

He should be bitter, but isn’t. Here he is, sitting in front of you, and you can’t imagine if he’d still see you with the same shine in his eyes if he knew about the things you’d done.

 

“Sometimes, it’s like, everyone’s got someone. A girlfriend or a boyfriend, a best friend, a sister or a brother. Just anyone. I’m still waiting.” Isaac finishes with that

 

“Isaac, I want you to know that if you do ever need anything or anyone, we’re all here for you. Derek, he’s your alpha, he’ll always be there for you. Stiles and Scott, you know those two will do anything for this pack. Allison and Lydia, they’re ruthless when needed. Erica and Boyd, they love you.” You tell Isaac, subconsciously, reaching for his hand, “The pack will always have you back. You just have to turn around to notice that.” You end with a smile

 

“And you?” He asks

 

“What about me?” You answer him with a question

 

“Would you be there too?” Isaac says slowly, as if testing the waters

 

“Isaac, trust me, you can come to me if you ever need a friend. I’m only a text away.” You assure him.

 

* * *

 

By the time you finish with work, you’re exhausted. You’ve found a beautiful studio apartment, only about a twenty minute walk away from your own home, and since it’s a studio place, it’s cheaper and you’ll have more money to save.

 

As you’re about to go to bed, you hear your father calling for you.

 

“Yeah?” You ask as you bounce down the stairs

 

“Package came for you.” The Sheriff holds a box, it’s a little bigger than your palm

 

“From who?” You ask him as you take the little black box from him

 

“Something Michael.” You father says absentmindedly as he’s too engrossed in paperwork

 

Your heart skips a beat, but you contain it. You thank your father, and kiss him goodnight.

 

Going to your room, you close the door and sit down with the box and open it carefully.

 

Inside, a note.

 

_Apologies for being away, some matters need my undivided attention._

_However, here I am, writing a note to you._

_You are missed terribly._

_Have a wonderful new year, my hummingbird._

_With all my love and admiration,_

_Niklaus_

You’re heart flutters and you’re smiling cheek to cheek. Under the note, a ring.

 

It’s a silver ring, shaped like a lotus, in the middle, a sapphire, around it, small diamonds, too small to see but sparkling like glitter.

 

The silver is a faded color, not too bright, but still shining.

 

You don’t even realize that you’re holding your breathe until you feel lightheaded.

 

“What is going on in your head, Niklaus?” You whisper to yourself.

 

Keeping the note in the box with all his others, you place the ring in the only drawer which has a lock.

 

You fall asleep feeling happy and in a long time, you feel almost at peace.

 

* * *

 

“Again? You planning on showing yourself this time?” You yell out into the forest

 

“Tch, forgetting your manners?” A voice says, but this time, it’s not everywhere, it’s behind you

 

Turning around you see him. Meeting his eyes after more than four years, you can hardly breathe.

 

He’s smirking, but you see in his eyes that he’s worried. For the first time, you see him worried. His flesh is fighting against him in a way and he’s worried that you might not see him in the same light anymore; but all that is forgotten. As soon as you see him, you’re running to him. Your hug hits him hard, he wobbles but you wouldn’t care even if you did fall.

 

You hold on to him as if letting him go would let him fade away. You snuggle your face into his neck and his arms come around you too.

 

“I missed you so much.” You whisper to him as you breathe him in. He smells like paper ash and fresh fire, mixed with the scent of early morning rain.

 

You pull away from the hug and you don’t want to stop yourself. You know it’s a dream, but it feels real. You know that _everything_ will feel real, so your arms snake around Lucifer’s neck and pull him harshly.

 

You kiss him but it isn’t like before. It’s not sweet and comforting, it’s urgent and demanding. He’s quick to follow and before you know it, you’re against a wall at your old house in Germany.

 

“Wh- Did you?” You ask

 

“Thought this would be more comfortable.” He whispers in your ear, his hot breath hitting you neck and suddenly, there’s a fire inside you

 

You drag your nails through his hair, pulling them as you bite his lip.

 

You hear a snap of his fingers and suddenly, you’re standing in your bra and underwear, he’s in his boxers.

 

You groan as he licks and sucks your neck, his hand massaging your ass and the other, undoing the clasp of your bra.

 

“Luce-“ You manage to say.

 

“Yes?” He looks into your eyes.

 

“This is taking too long.” You tell him and the corners of his mouth curl up into a smirk

 

The next thing you know is that you’re naked and in bed.

 

“Trust me pet, I won’t hurt you,” Lucifer says as he kisses your jaw and nibbles your neck

 

“What if I want you to hurt me?” You tease him but suddenly his eyes light up as if you’ve handed him the key to paradise

 

“You will love every moment.” He says to you with such conviction, you don’t even know how to react.

 

You suddenly pull him close, pulling on his hair and bring him in for a bruising kiss.

 

He works you with his fingers and makes you come twice before pushing himself into you. He makes you come once more before coming with a throaty moan.

 

You were seeing stars by the end and you knew that there will be a lot of bruises you’d have to cover up the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy
> 
> I'm so so sorry for making you wait  
> I got a job and i'm working 12 hour shifts and apart from that i'm just SO dead!
> 
> I'll really try to update more often, try to get time to do weekly updates.
> 
> Thankyou so much for reading, i love you all so much!


	21. Moving Forward

As you walked down the stairs the next morning, you felt lighter. The hickeys and the bruises had been covered but there was a certain air about you that even you knew was new. 

 

Stiles was in the kitchen, ready to leave when he looked at you.

 

"Where were you last night?" He asked with a smirk

 

"I was home. Went to bed early." You told him 

 

"You're lying. I can see through you." He remarked 

 

"I was home, little brother. It's true." You told him again as you walked over to the fridge 

 

"Then why does it look like you got laid?" He said in a sing-song manner

 

You almost choked on the juice you'd just begun to drink. 

 

"AHA! I knew it!" Stiles said with glee, "So, who was it?" He asked as he wiggled his brows

 

You two always had a ridiculously close relationship, so this didn't seem like a weird conversation.

 

"What? No one. I just had a really good dream." You told him 

 

"Y/N, is there anything you wanna tell me?" Stiles said with a smile 

 

You weighed your words, and decided that maybe you should tell him.

 

"Yeah, actually there is. How about we have lunch together after school?" You told him 

 

You both agreed on the times and Stiles left for school. 

 

You left after a while but you decided to steer clear of all the wolves today. You didn't want them smelling the happy off of you. 

 

* * *

 

Avoiding the wolves had seemed like an easy enough thing to do but you came to the realization that you shouldn't have been worried of the weres but rather, Lydia Martin, however, you only came to the understanding when you almost walked into her after lunch. 

 

"Oh my goodness, Lydia, I'm so sorry. I didn't see where i was going." You apologized 

 

"That's fine. What's wrong with you?" Lydia said as her gaze narrowed on to you 

 

"What? Nothing." In your mind, you said it very naturally 

 

But clearly, she saw through you. Grabbing you arm, she escorted you to the girl's bathroom, and checked all the stalls, making a very scared freshman run out. 

 

"Spill." That's all Lydia said

 

"Lydia, I don't know what you're thinking but there's nothing going on." You told her again

 

"Don't lie to me, Stilinski." She said

 

"Well, okay. But whatever  _is_  going on, you don't have to worry about it." You explained 

 

Her shoulders relaxed. 

 

"Alright." She said with a smile and walked out. 

 

You just kept standing there, completely dumbfounded. 

 

Lydia Martin is someone you don't mess with. 

 

* * *

 

 

You decided to skip going to the library today, and join Stiles for lunch at the diner you'd gone to before with Isaac.

 

"So, what you want to tell?" Stiles said as he stuffed his face with a burger 

 

Before you could start telling him about the dreams and the present, you were interrupted by a phone call. 

 

 **Isaac Lahey**  the screen flashed 

 

"Hold on Stiles, I gotta take this." You tell Stiles but he doesn't really listen as he's basically makingout with the burger 

 

"Hey, everything okay?" You say as you pick the call

 

"Um, yeah. Are you alright?" Isaac asks you, his voice sounding a little worried

 

"Isaac, I'm completely fine. Are you okay? Do you need me to come and get you?" You ask him

 

"No." Isaac says, "I didn't see you at the library today. I just got worried." 

 

Relief flooded through you.

 

"Yeah, i decided to skip research today. Decided to have lunch with Stiles. We hadn't really gotten a chance to spend time together." You explain 

 

"Oh. Okay." Isaac says, silence follows for a while 

 

He clears his throat and says he'll see you around, and hangs up. 

 

You make a mental note about his behaviour as it's probably correlated with the abuse and abandonment he's faced. 

 

You come back to the booth and see that your brother is ordering another burger. 

 

"So, yes." You sit down, and then you take a deep breath, "I've been seeing Lucifer." 

 

"What?! Why?! HOW??" He bursts, "Wait, i thought he was in the cage!" He whispers 

 

"He still is. He's been coming in my dreams." You tell him. 

 

"Uhh, explain." He states

 

"Well, he comes to me in my dreams. It feels real, for the most part, it is. He's using his angel mojo and that's how. And why, well, he misses me. That's what he said." You explain the rest, from when it began to why you had a bounce in your step this morning. 

 

A rare thing happened in this moment. Your brother was at a loss for words. 

 

"That's not all..." You said slowly 

 

"What? What more could there be?" Stiles chuckled 

 

"Niklaus sent me a ring. It had diamonds," You said in such a low voice that it was barely even a whisper.

 

"Again, does the courtesy not extend to family members?" He said with a laugh 

 

The rest of the lunch was spent with you telling him that Cas and Dean finally worked it out, and that Peter may know someone from your past. By the end, Stiles was in stitches because you were just being yourself but you'd piqued the interest of Derek, the resident Sourwolf, Isaac, along with two immortals. 

 

You hushed him by asking about Lydia, and that brought out the deepest shade of red, much like Lydia's red hair, sorry, her strawberry blonde hair. 

 

* * *

 

 

A few weeks passed and you were moving out. You father tried to insist on helping with putting some money to buy the furniture, but you wanted to do it by yourself, so he eventually agreed. 

 

Money from writing the academic papers was good, so you decided to redo your contract with the highschool and began to only come in three days a week. Monday, Wednesday and Friday, teaching English literature to seniors. 

 

* * *

 

You saw Isaac every Monday. Going to the diner was slowly becoming a norm with him. You got know him better each week and all it would do was fill you with dread. Isaac would never like you or enjoy his time with you the way he was doing so now if he'd known what you did. 

 

* * *

 

You'd run into Derek almost every Friday at the grocery store, but somehow either you or him would always be in a hurry for one thing or the other. 

 

You decided that maybe the kiss had been a fluke. 

 

* * *

 

Valentine's came and went, Lydia and Stiles finally made it official and you couldn't have been happier for them. 

 

Yours, however, had been a quiet night at your apartment with ice-cream and Legally Blonde. 

 

* * *

 

March was approaching soon, and the papers, along with work had fallen into a constant routine. 

 

Lucifer would come in your dreams every now and then, he explained that he may not come around for a while as he's leaving with his Father to mend things. You were happy for him but you couldn't help but feel a sting of loneliness. Nevertheless, you bid him goodluck and he kissed you. 

 

But something about this kiss made it feel like it was a goodbye. 


	22. Howling Wolves

March was slow to begin. The weather was becoming warmer, which meant the sundresses were about to come out as well. Dean used to make fun of you for loving such clothes because they weren't _hunt appropriate_ but that's why you loved them so much. You could look cute and still fight. He gave up when you actually managed to get him in a headlock while wearing a sundress. Sam always told you that you should wear whatever pleased you. 

 

A full moon was approaching soon and the only thing that annoyed you was all the howling. 

 

* * *

 

A few days passed and the workload was beginning to increase. You were too busy to notice the whisky coloured eyes that were almost always following you. 

 

That night the exhaustion truly hit you. Your feet were dragging when you entered your apartment, you just wanted to sleep without dinner. You took off your clothes and put on the baggiest jersey you could find and fell into bed. 

 

You were deep asleep when suddenly shot up to sit straight in your bed. Howling wolves. You still weren't used to it. It happened every month but still, you'd wake up in cold sweat at every full moon. 

 

You drag yourself out of your bed to get a glass of cold water. 

 

Another howl, but this one sounded much closer.

 

You make a mental note to talk to Derek about his betas about howling right under your building.

 

You were almost back in your bed when you heard a knock. For a moment you thought it was just imagination, but then there was a second knock. You grabbed your blade and slowly went to the door, and opened it slowly. 

 

Derek. Bloody and bruised, stood in your doorway, but he still managed to give you that bunny toothed smile, "Sorry, but i need a little help."

 

You opened the door completely and he fell in. 

 

You helped him to the couch, locked the door and turned on the lights to see the damage. 

 

"What happened?" You asked him as you brought the first aid kit from the bathroom.  

 

"Liam lost control. Isaac and Scott are handling it." Derek said with a sigh 

 

"So, a kid beat you?" You giggled as you sat down in front of Derek on the table before the couch 

 

He only huffed because he knew you were right. 

 

"Come on, let me see how bad he got you." You told him and he leant forward so you could help him out of his torn shirt. 

 

There were three slashes across his chest. 

 

"How long will it take to heal?" You asked him as you cleaned the wounds. 

 

He was trying really hard to not wince from the stinging of the alcohol. 

 

"A while." He said, "Y/N."

 

"Hmm?" You said as you cleaned the blood around the cuts on the chest and moved on to clean the dirt from Derek's face and neck 

 

"How are you so calm?" Derek asked, "I can hear your heart and it's like you could be doing the dishes."

 

"I've seen worse wounds. I've gotten worse wounds," You explained as you bandaged the chest wounds as a precautionary measure, "I've done this before. So it's nothing new for me." You finished, "There we go. All done!" 

 

You stood up and took the kit with you, putting it back in the bathroom.

 

"Are you hungry?" You asked Derek as you made your way back

 

"No. I've already taken up half your night." He said as he took deep breaths and lied back on the sofa. 

 

"It's alright. I couldn't sleep with all the howling anyway." You told him as you turned the lights off and sat down next to him, "I hope you don't mind but i prefer the moonlight." 

 

"So do i." Derek said with his eyes closed 

 

Silence fell but it didn't last for long. 

 

"I'm sorry for not coming to see you again." He said slowly

 

"Why are you sorry?" You asked him 

 

"I just ... " Derek sighed heavily, "I've had a complicated history" 

 

"Derek, it's okay." You pat his shoulder, "You don't have to explain yourself to me." 

 

You stood up, and went towards your bed. 

 

"There's ice cream in the freezer and some pizza in the fridge. Help yourself if you want to." You said but turned around and came back to Derek and leant down to kiss the top of his head, "I'm here if you need anything, but right now I really need to sleep." You told him and went to bed. 

 

You fell asleep instantly. 

 

When you woke up, you found Derek sleeping uncomfortably on the little couch. 

 

"Derek," You slowly shook him away, "Go to my bed."  You told him and you helped him get there. 

 

The wounds were healing but slowly. He fell into bed and you put water beside him and left for your morning run.

 

When you came back an hour later, he was still asleep. 

 

You checked up on him and then went to work on your papers. 

 

It was almost noon when you heard a groan. You didn't pay much attention to it, but went to look when you heard tossing and turning. 

 

Derek looked like he was distress but there was little you could do about it. It looked like a bad dream. 

 

You could hear him mumbling apologies about a fire; it broke your heart to see him like this. 

 

"Derek," You sat down next to him, "You need to wait up; it’s just a dream." You kept repeating until his eyes shot open. 

 

"Hey," You spoke softly, "It's alright. You're at my place. You just a bad dream." You were trying to calm him down, but you could feel his heart thumping when you put your hand on his chest.

 

Your eyes meet, and you hold his face so he keeps looking at you. 

 

"Derek, i need you to breathe with me." You asked him, and he nodded slowly, "You're safe. No one's coming here unless i let them." 

 

You keep breathing with him until his heart rate normalised and that's when you realised that you were sitting in his lap to control him. 

 

His eyes were full of emotions that couldn't be explained. His forehead came to rest against yours and you kept whispering him to breathe with you. 

 

When he pulled away, your hands fell to his chest, the wounds had gotten better. 

 

"I'm sorry," He said 

 

"Don't apologize, i understand." You tell him slowly, but it's not exactly the easiest conversation as you're sitting on this thighs. 

 

"No, Y/N. I'm sorry for not coming to see you. I wish I could explain, but i don't know where to begin." Derek confessed 

 

"You'll know eventually." You tell him and your eyes fall down to his lips. You look up to see him smiling. 

 

You wanted to kiss him so badly, and you would've if your phone hadn't rung. 

 

You couldn't ignore it. You can never ignore it when the screen flashes Sam Winchester. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!!
> 
> I hope you're all doing great!
> 
> I'm trying to update as soon as i can!
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day and a brilliant week!


	23. A Call Away

"Hello?" You picked up the call

 

"Y/N?" You heard Sam say 

 

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" You ask him cautiously as you get off Derek and leave the bed, you know the wolf can hear the spike in your heartbeat 

 

"Dean and Cas eloped!" He said in voice that sounded out of breath

 

"What?!" You practically screamed.

 

"I just got a very drunken call from Dean," He said, "And get this, I heard Cas in the back asking for nuggets for his  _new husband_ " 

 

"Are you serious right now?" You couldn't believe what you were hearing.

 

You talked for a few more minutes, you were so surprised. Apparently one of the angels officiated the marriage. The whole forbidden thing between angels and humans is only if they can reproduce. You laughed to yourself because for once, same-sex couples got to win this once. 

 

You asked about the honeymoon, but Sam was just as in the dark as you. This was wonderful news though, and you were practically ecstatic. 

 

You thought of Charlie, she would've been the happiest. She probably would've decorated the whole bunker for their welcome back. You shook yourself out of memory lane. 

 

"You alright?" You heard Derek call out, you'd almost forgotten that he was in your bed

 

You took a deep breath to compose yourself and answered him that you were fine. 

 

Walking back, you asked if he was hungry. Derek initially said that he wasn't but then his growling stomach told another story. 

 

You had leftover pizza but decided to order more because you knew how large wolf appetites tend to be. 

 

You went back to finishing your papers and Derek cleaned up while the pizza was on its way. You didn't have anything that could fit him, and the cuts had almost completely healed, so he took off the bandages as well; which meant you had to look a very chiseled and oblivious of his stunning body, Derek Hale. 

 

"Can you just wrap yourself in a blanket or something?" You finally snapped 

 

"What?" Derek said

 

"You heard what I said. Cover yourself up. I don't need this distraction." You stated with annoyance as you went to the door to get the pizza. 

 

You could've sworn you heard him giggle. Unbearable. 

 

"Okay, I've got two large pepperonis with extra cheese," You announced and you just rolled your eyes when you saw Derek 

 

With a huge toothy grin, he sat with the blanket draped all over him, and with all the innocence he asked, "Am I less of a distraction now?" 

 

"You're insufferable, Hale." You told him 

 

You gestured for him to follow you to the kitchen; placing the boxes on the counter and reheating the leftover slices, you two begun to eat. 

 

"So, am i really that distracting?" Derek asked you

 

You rolled your eyes in answer 

 

"Tell me, I'm curious." He said and smiled to you

 

"Ask me again and I'll kick you out. You can walk home shirtless" You said with the sweetest smile you had, "Eat your pizza, Sourwolf." 

 

"You too?" He said with a sigh 

 

"What me too?" You asked

 

"Sourwolf. Stiles came up with it." He told you, and it made you giggle

 

"Who do you think gave him the idea?" You laughed, "I told him to give you a pet name so you'd warm up to him" 

 

"I'm nice to him." He said 

 

"Yeah, but you know how hyperactive he is. He admires you, so he just really wanted to be a friend. He honestly thought that you deserved at least a few good friends." You told Derek, "And now look, you're practically a mama hen to a bunch tiny wolves and, one even beat you up last night," You laughed again, and Derek just shook his head, but a smile remained. 

 

Derek left when the sun begun to set. He promised to visit you with a shirt and that just made you groan. He was such a goofball. 

 

He gave you a ghostly kiss on your cheek when he left, and a thank you. 

 

You stood in your doorway for longer than it was needed and you didn't know why this was happening. 

 

* * *

 

Friday came and you went to your father's after school.  You missed home so you decided to spend the weekend there. Your father still wasn't back yet, you were making dinner and your brother was up in his room with Lydia, you were told that they were doing their chemistry assignment.

 

The bell rung but it felt a little off because your father usually just comes in and so does the rest of the pack. 

 

You ignored the first bell and kept stirring the gravy. 

 

The bell rung again, there was an urgency to it, so holding the wooden spoon, you went to get the door. 

 

You opened it and your eyes went wide in shock. All your hunter instincts kicked in and you flipped the spoon in your hand pushed the craved tip into the person standing in your door and broke it off. 

 

They fell to the floor, bleeding all over the porch. 

 

"Nice to see you too, Y/N." He said as he looked up to you with his baby blue eyes

 

"What the fuck do you want, Damon?" You were fuming, "The last time you saw me, you tried to rape me."

 

He pulled out the wood from his stomach, and between heavy breaths, he asked, "What are talking about?" 

 

You leaned down to him, "You want this. Remember?" 

 

His face showed that he was shocked, "I made you forget." He whispered 

 

"It doesn't work on me anymore." You sat down across him, still inside the boundary of the house, "You leave this town and you never try to reach out to me, or any of my family and friends. If you do, you know what I'm capable of. This town is a territory of Wolves. You know what I can do, and you know that almost every single person that has crossed my path, either owes me a debt or would gladly do me a favor." You stood up, and brushed your clothes, "You're bleeding on my porch." And you shut the door. 

 

You turned around the see your brother and his girlfriend standing at the top of the stairs. You saw confusion and fear in both their eyes, but you knew that this was a side that you hadn't shown before. 

 

You cleared your throat, "I know you have questions but I really need to make a call first." You said and went back to the kitchen to get your phone. 

 

You had to call Niklaus. 

 

The phone kept ringing and then it went to voicemail. 

 

"Hi, I know you're busy but Damon just showed up at my doorstep and I stabbed him. Please call me back, I'm worried for my family. Please hurry." You left the message and turned off the stove and the oven; went out to see Stiles and Lydia, who were sitting on the couch, waiting for you in silence. 

 

"You guys okay?" You asked them

 

"You just stabbed a person!" Stiles exclaimed 

 

"It was a vampire, Stiles. He'll live, but the healing will hurt since I stabbed him with a wooden spoon." You explained as you said down on the table in front of them. 

 

"Which one?" Your brother asked

 

"The older Salvatore." You told him 

 

"Why'd your stab him?" Lydia asked

 

"Because the last time i saw him, he tried to sleep with me by using his vampy compulsion on me. I broke out of it, he didn't know that i remembered." You told Lydia, and she just nodded 

 

"Isn't he going to be more pissed that you stabbed him?" Stiles asked you

 

"Probably but he can't really fuck around in a town with a pack of werewolves. A pack which includes beings other than just wolves." You said with a smile 

 

"Y/N" Lydia piped up, "What did you mean by people owing you debts?" She asked slowly 

 

"Oh.." You weighed your words before you decided to say them, "Well, that's a bit of a long story, Lydia, but the gist of it is that while I worked with a few people, I came across situations where decisions had to be made.  I've somewhat gained a reputation and through which I have people and things that owe me either debts or are good enough friends with whom i can call in favors with."

 

Silence followed and the door opened; your father walked in. 

 

"Hey, why's there blood on the porch?" He asked as he wiped his shoes on the mat.

 

"Y/N, stabbed a vampire." Stiles blurted out, you turned to glare at him and Lydia elbowed his ribs. 

 

He opened his mouth to say something but your phone begun to ring. 

 

Niklaus Mikealson blinked on the screen.


	24. An Surprising Visitor

"Hello?" You walked out of the room, hoping that when you get back, you'll know how to explain to your father that you stabbed someone.

 

"You did what?!" Niklaus wasn't pleased, "You know he's going to make it a matter of ego, he has no honor!" He'd begun already 

 

"Don't get started on me, you were supposed to keep him locked up. I've been trying to get in touch with you but you're only calling now!" You shot back 

 

"I was away because he'd escaped and killed my guards," He explained with a sigh

 

"Niklaus, i wasn't going to get an epiphany about what had occurred," You told him, "I don't need presents from you, I never did. I wanted your time and for an immortal, you seem to never have any." You said angrily 

 

"Love, I'm sorry, but some matters did require, still do require my attention urgently." He said softly 

 

"Then attend to them urgently. I have plenty of werewolves here to protect me, along with a handful of other very extraordinary people. Call me when you actually have time to spare, please. I can't keep going back and forth with you anymore," You explained carefully, in a soft tone, "I miss you, Niklaus. Please understand that money won't make the feeling go away." You hung up after silence followed on the line 

 

Coming back into the room, your father turned to you, "Vampires? Really Y/N?" He sounded frustrated if anything, "Next thing you know, there'll be zombies."  He sat down on the sofa with a groan 

 

"Daddy, I don't think zombies are a thing yet, unless you count witchcraft and such," You explained as you sat down next to him

 

"Who was it?" He asked 

 

"He's someone who tried to hurt me before but couldn't. He didn't know that I remembered, but I did. I couldn't control my emotions and I stabbed him. I don't know if he's here or not anymore, but please put out a notice to not invite strangers in. He's a vampire, you're safe in your home as long as you don't verbally invite him in." You tell your father and he just nods 

 

The bell rings but the door opens as Scott walks in with Isaac, Derek and Allison in tow. 

 

"I'll order pizza," Your brother pipes up as he drags Scott along Allison to the Kitchen with Lydia following them 

 

"Why is everyone here?" You ask Derek and Isaac as your father got up to go to his room to freshen up 

 

"Stiles called," Isaac explained 

 

"Something about you stabbing someone," Derek said, "There's blood on the porch too," 

 

You groaned, "Stiles, I'm going to stab you next!" You yelled out, to which you got a response, "You love me too much!" 

 

Derek and Isaac exchanged looks and you sighed, "Come on, Stiles called you, he'll talk to you," You took them to the kitchen as well 

 

"Well, baby brother, you called them here, so you get to explain why," You said with a death glare that Scott avoided completely and as you seethed your words, Allison and Isaac were thrown off completely by a sudden shift in your attitude as well. 

 

"You stabbed a vampire, the pack should know," Stiles defended 

 

"Yes, Stiles, the pack should've known," You took a breath, "But only if you'd stabbed him. This is your pack. Not mine." You gestured around  

 

"Y/N, that's not - " Derek begun but you looked at him with your brow raised, and he suddenly didn't continue 

 

"I appreciate your love and concern, but like I said, this is our town, Stiles, but this is your pack. Scott and Derek are your alphas, not mine. This was a personal problem that now is yours as well." You stated

 

You looked around and saw faces that were not just awkward but also saddened by your bluntness

 

"His name is Damon Salvatore, he's a vampire. Not very old but almost two centuries. He's unwelcome here, that's all everyone needs to now." You explained, "I don't feel like eating anymore, but I think Stiles has already ordered pizza, there's curry on the stove and rice in the pot as well. Enjoy yourselves," You gave a smile and went up the stairs 

 

You fell into bed and tried not to cry yourself to sleep because you knew everyone could hear you if they wanted to. You just kept your breath steady as silent tears fell down from your eyes. You didn't even understand why you wanted to cry but somewhere in your heart, you knew that your brother had over stepped his bounds when he got  _his_  pack involved in a situation which was only your burden. 

 

You didn't know that someone other than all the ones you'd just spoken to had witnessed this whole event. 

 

The night fell and the wolves had left. 

 

Stiles knocked on your door but you told him that you didn't want to talk at the moment, and silence fell as everyone went to sleep.

 

The whiskey colored eyes that had been following you had now appeared in your room, with a lollipop in his mouth, he stood at the foot of your bed. 

 

"Feisty little human. No wonder my brother likes you so much," He said with a smirk as disappeared without a trace. 

 

* * *

 

Morning came and you left for your run, actively avoiding the Hale Property. 

 

You came home and found Stiles, hugged him and explained why he shouldn't have called the pack. He understood but he did do it out of good intentions and you respected that as well. 

 

You lazied around at home until afternoon and left for your apartment. 

 

* * *

 

Monday came and Isaac wasn't around, he'd messaged an apology; you didn't think too much into it. Your mind was too preoccupied with Damon coming back again. 

 

* * *

 

You went to get groceries on Friday night, and surprisingly didn't run into Derek. You came up with half the things in your arms, and saw a figure by your door, the image cleared as you came closer. 

 

"Isaac? What are you doing here?" You asked him

 

He stood up but even in the dimly lit corridor, you could see that he'd been crying. 

 

"You said that," He said slowly, "If i needed a place, I could come to you." 

 

"Yes, of course." You told him, as you struggled to take out the keys, "Go sit inside, drink some water, I'll bring rest of the groceries in" 

 

He just nodded with head hung and went inside as you went back down to get the rest of the stuff. 

 

Closing up the door behind you, you saw that Isaac still hadn't turned the lights on. You felt for the switches and turned them on, he was sitting at the kitchen counter, nursing an ice cold glass of water in his hands. 

 

You walked up next to him and slowly put your hand on his back, "What happened, Isaac?" You asked him slowly 

 

His eyes filled up with tears and he hugged you with his arms going around your waist. You let him cry until his sobs stifled down to quiet sniffs, all the while you kept running your hand through his hair, and holding on to his shoulder with the other hand. 

 

"Isaac?" You said

 

"I'm sorry for coming like this." He whispered 

 

"Don't worry. Are you hungry?" You asked him, to which he nodded. 

 

"I was going to order pizza, or if you want, i could cook you pasta?" You told Isaac 

 

"I haven't had a home-cooked meal in a while" He told you as he began to wipe his face

 

"I can make pasta alfredo but it'll take time. In the meanwhile, you can have cake?" You told him and pulled out leftover cake from a few days before, "The bathroom's over there, why don't you wash your face?" You smiled at him, he nodded and got to up go.

 

You put the pasta on boil and begun to make the sauce.

 

Singing in a whisper, you worked your way around the stove. Isaac came and sat back down at the counter but didn't say anything. You felt him sit down but you always did get a little lost whenever you cooked. 

 

"And we're ready!" You said after almost half an hour

 

"You sing when you cook." Isaac commented, he was smiling but his eyes were still red 

 

You just smiled and gave him a nod. You ate in silence for most part. Isaac almost cleaned out the pot. Werewolf appetites.

 

As you took his plate and put it in the sink, you sat down on the counter by the fridge. 

 

"Isaac." You said, you were ready to establish dominance, you needed to know what had happened to make him run to you, out of all the people he'd known for years, "I'm not going to ask again, so, what happened?" You asked him sternly 

 

You could see guilt and a little bit of fear in his eyes but you needed to know. The hunter was coming out and you couldn't hide it. You had been an alpha by nature, Dean always joked about it, but Sam knew that even Cas preferred to not piss you off, specially after the winter of 2013. 

 

Isaac hung his head low and stared at the floor and then he spoke, "My mother and brother died around this time of the year. I'd had an argument with Derek earlier and i don't know what came over me but i told him that he didn't understand my pain. I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth. He hates me now. I did that. I made my alpha hate me. I left his loft but i didn't know where else to go, so i came to you." 

 

You walked up to Isaac and held his face, tears were swelling up again, "It'll be okay. You can stay here for a while, but I don't have any extra beds, so i'll have to go and get those." You told him softly, "And as for Derek, did he tell you to leave?" You asked him and he shook his head, "So, he doesn't hate you. He's probably upset by what you said, but he is your alpha, and he will care for you." You tell him gently and kiss the top of his head, "I'm gonna make a quick run and get an extra mattress, okay?" You say you begin to leave, but Isaac pulls you back.

 

"It's alright. I can take the couch." He says softly

 

You laughed but stopped when you saw that he was serious, "Isaac, don't be ridiculous. You're too tall for it. And it's two seater, not a three seater." 

 

* * *

 

You come back home, and find Isaac curled up in on the sofa like a little puppy. 

 

You set his bed next to yours and wake him up slowly, or so you thought. 

 

"Isaac, wake - " You couldn't finish your sentence because his hand was around your throat and he was in beta form. 

 

Your instincts kicked in and you twisted his hand around to get it away from your windpipe, though in the process, his nails scratched your neck and it begun to bleed. 

 

You pulled him and the put him in an arm lock, you were rusty but not completely obsolete. 

 

"Isaac, calm down. You're safe, you're at my apartment." You told him, enunciating each word. 

 

He began to calm down and your grip on his arm slowly loosened. 

 

You let him go and he fell to the ground. You took off your shirt because the blood was beginning trickle down your neck. 

 

You went to the bathroom to clean yourself up and to take a look at the damage. The cut wasn't deep, so you wouldn't turn. It hurt, and it stung more when you cleaned it. Taking deep breaths, you dressed it well enough so it wouldn't get infected. You came out of the bathroom in your bra and pants. The amount of times you'd gotten hurt, you didn't care for being seen in a compromising way. You were proud of your body and no one else's opinion mattered. 

 

"Y/N, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I forgot i was here - " He cut off mid apology and his eyes wandered to your chest and then suddenly he looked up to the ceiling. Avoiding your whole body, he stepped back and sat down on the couch. 

 

You thought it was pretty funny, but still, you waltz to your closet, and pull out a tank and changed into shorts. You'd lost that shamefulness which is taught because on hunts or during fights, it didn't matter and then you lost the feeling of it completely. 

 

You came back to him, "Isaac, it's getting late. You need to sleep and I need rest as well. Come on." You tell him and hold out your hand. He takes it and you bring him to his bed. 

 

Yours is a low bed, so there isn't much difference, in height. 

 

You sit down on your bed and Isaac kneels in front of you. 

 

"I'm really sorry, Y/N." He said softly 

 

"Don't worry about it. It might not show but I should've had a lot more scars if they hadn't been healed by different methods." You explain

 

There's silence but you've never felt such noise in it. You stare off into each other's eyes until you break it on purpose and look away.

 

You clear your throat and suddenly you feel soft lips against yours. There's no rush, no urgency. It's just a gentle touch. 

 

He caresses your cheek and slowly pulls away. His thumb gently brushes your lower lip and you go in for a kiss. 

 

It's soft and lazy, as if you've got all the time in the world. You breathe him in and it's the smell of rainwater mixed with lavender, along with a touch of his own musk. 

 

Your fingers run through his hair and you slowly pull away, only to hear an urgent knock at your door; with the blade in your hand, you unlocked it to see who it was. 

 

The blade falls to the floor and you swing open the door completely, you honestly couldn't believe your eyes.

 

"I always have time for you, love." He whispered softly as you hugged him tightly, afraid that he might disappear like a dream if you let go. 

 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," You told Niklaus, but he stopped you mid-sentence.

 

"Why do I smell your blood?" He said slowly, anger was beginning to build 

 

He looked at Isaac and he knew that he wasn't human, "Did he do this to you?" He asked as he turned to you

 

"Niklaus, it was an accident," You pull back because you know he can't come in without an invitation 

 

"I will rip you apart, wolf," He seethed 

 

Isaac looked at you and you could see he was terrified 

 

"Niklaus, look at me," You stood in front of him, holding his face, "I'm alright, it was an accident. Please, calm down." You pull him into a hug, "Breathe with me," You told him, 

 

"Wait, how come you're here?" You asked him

 

"Well, if you hadn't been so rude, I wouldn't have come to see you." He said with a smile and your heart melted away 

 

"I missed you so much," You said, 

 

"I know, that's what forced me to you," He told you as he kissed your forehead 

 

You pulled away and went back into your apartment, "Are you hungry? I don't know how long you've traveled." You begun to talk, "I have a tiny bit of pasta and we can order in. I have some cake too," You said as you looked into the fridge.

 

"Y/N," Niklaus took your name and Isaac was just looking at your ease with someone that had just threatened him.

 

"I know, I know, but I don't have anything to drink around here," You stated as you ran around the kitchen 

 

You turned to see Niklaus still standing outside your apartment, with a smile on his face for you to realise your blunder.

 

"You need to invite me in, love." He said slowly  and you gasped

 

"Oh I'm so sorry." You said, "Swear to me that you will not fight with Isaac." You told him and he nodded, you cleared your throat, "Would you like to come in?" You said with a little curtsy. 

 

"Thank you, I'd like that." He softly spoke as he crossed the threshold

 

"Umm, Isaac, this is Niklaus. He's immortal." You told Isaac and he just nodded, "He will not touch a single hair on your head, I promise you." You turned back to Niklaus, "This is Isaac, he's a good friend who's having a bad night, be nice to him." Niklaus smiled at you in return 

 

"You go to the kitchen, I'll be there in a while." You tell Niklaus and he waltzes away 

 

You walk up to Isaac, "I'm sorry about it, please don't feel bad," You caress his cheek, "We will talk about what just happened but not right now" You kiss the tip of his nose and he smiles finally. 

 

You hug him tight and tell him to go to bed, he nods and as soon as he hits the bed, he breaths even out and you know he's so exhausted that he's asleep already. 

 

"Mind telling me about that pet of yours?" Niklaus mused 

 

"Be nice, he lost his mother and brother around this time a few years ago. He's having a bad night." You scolded him 

 

"Can I heal that for you?" He asks you, gesturing to your neck

 

"No, it's not that deep. It'll be alright soon." You tell him 

 

Silence falls for a moment until Niklaus speaks again 

 

"I don't think Damon is alone here, Y/N" He says in a soft voice and suddenly you feel your world crashing and all you can think about is how to keep your family safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But for real tho, can anyone guess who's the whiskey eyed man? 
> 
> And any guesses what happened in the winter of '13???
> 
> And please share your thoughts <3


	25. Old Friends

"What do you mean he wasn't alone?" You said slowly 

 

"Meaning, that he is still in this town with someone that we don't know about," Niklaus told you 

 

"I need to make sure that everyone is wearing vervain then?" You ask him 

 

"That may not be necessary just yet, love," He tries to reassure you

 

"If he touches any of my people, you know I'll rip him apart." You seethe 

 

"If he does," Niklaus says, "I know you can be ruthless when you need to be, but let's not jump to brute force."

 

* * *

 

"Tell me who ordered the kill on Samandriel?" You whispered into demon's ear 

 

"Y/N, he doesn't know," Sam tried to reason with you

 

With an angel blade in your hand, you pointed it towards the younger Winchester, "I love you but if you don't leave right now, Chuck will have to bring you back." You said so softly as if you were lulling a baby to sleep.

 

He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and so he left. 

 

You tortured the demon by dipping the angel blade in Holy Water. His screams were deafening but you needed him to take a name. You needed him to tell you who ordered it so you could go after them. 

 

Samandriel was a good angel. He wanted nothing more than to help. He didn't deserve the death he was sentenced. Cas was in the wind and this was the only lead you had. 

 

It went on for hours, hurting, healing and then repeating the cycle. 

 

Dean never came down to tell you to stop because he wanted to find Cas as well, but Sam kept trying. 

 

It went on for three days until somehow you tied together pieces of information that could somehow lead to Cas and in turn to find out who was controlling him. 

 

Niklaus was shocked when Sam called to tell him about you torturing someone. 

 

The moment the demon gave up some semblance of information, Niklaus took you away; leaving Dean and Sam to their devices. 

 

You didn't fight it, you were covered in the blood of that demon but you were numb. 

 

You know you tortured him. Bringing him to the brink of death, then letting him heal, only so you could make him beg for death again. 

 

Niklaus kept talking but you couldn't hear him. Your ears were still ringing from his screams. 

 

You were only brought out of this trance when you felt your phone buzzing in your hand. 

 

Picking up without looking who was calling, you said hello.

 

"Listen here, little girl. Tell your precious Winchesters that who do they think they are torturing my demon like that? That was gruesome even for them!" Crowley had already begun his rant. He went on and on about how there was a something called ethics and morality, and when he finally took a breath and the line went quiet, you spoke. 

 

"They didn't do it." You whispered

 

"Then who in the bloody hell did?" He asked

 

"I did" You just stated it 

 

"What do you mean you did it?" Crowley asked slowly 

 

"Samandriel was a good angel. He didn't deserve this. You tortured him. If your demon hadn't told me how to find Cas, I would've come after you," You began to speak, slowly and your voice was like silk, which made it all the more terrifying, "You keep your hands off of the Winchesters and Cas. If you hurt someone good, someone I love, I swear on all that is good and evil, I will find you and I will skin you with an angel blade while holy water trickles down your flesh."

 

You didn't give him a chance to respond and hung up.

 

Niklaus was sitting next to you, in awe of you. 

 

"Should I know what you did all weekend?" He asked 

 

"Why ask things about which you already know?" You answered and looked out the window 

 

* * *

 

"My brute force gets things done, Niklaus," You said in a singsong manner. 

 

"It won't always, love," He said with a smile 

 

"You know perfectly well how gentle I can be!" You exclaim 

 

Niklaus leans towards you over the countertop and your breath sort of just stops for a moment, your eyes meet and before you can say something, he beats you to it. 

 

"It's starting to get late, I should be on my way. You're already entertaining one guest," He says as he gestures towards the sleeping werewolf.

 

"Where are you going?" You ask him 

 

"Don't worry, love. You know I've got my methods," He says with a wink and you just smile as you shake your head, "And tomorrow I need to speak to your alphas about my presence in this little town," 

 

You don't approve of said methods but it's not really yours to approve of. 

 

"They're not my alphas, they're my brother's alphas," You said annoyed 

 

He kisses the top of your head as you wrap your arms around his waist. You'd missed him a lot but you know that if you mention it more, he'd want to stay longer. 

 

You stand in the doorway as he leaves. Cleaning up a bit before finally hitting the bed, you look at Isaac's content face, and that brings you to think about the kiss you'd shared with him.

 

 _What are you getting yourself into?_  You think as your eyes fall heavy with sleep. 

 

* * *

 

You awaken early morning, Isaac was by the door, trying to open it. 

 

Rubbing the sleep away from your eyes, you asked him if he needed help. 

 

"It won't open," He said 

 

"Why are you trying to leave?" You asked him as you got up and stretched 

 

"I didn't want to be a bother," He told you

 

"Isaac, you're not a bother," You yawned, "And the door only opens for me, Stiles or dad. It's protected by a blood spell," You tell him as you open the door for him, "You can leave or you can stay for breakfast," 

 

"I'm not sure," Isaac says slowly 

 

"What aren't you sure about?" You ask him

 

"Last night..." He trails off 

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" You walk up to him 

 

He doesn't answer right away. 

 

"Okay, how about you sit and wait while I freshen up or you can go and come back when you're ready to talk. I meant what i said Isaac, I'm here for you," You tell him and you reach for his hand but are caught off guard when he hugs you instead. 

 

"Thank you," He whispers to you and walks out the door.

 

You stare at the wide-open door and take a deep breath before closing it. 

 

You don't feel like going on your run today, so you stay in. 

 

It's almost noon when you hear a knock. You look through the peephole but not see anyone. You carefully open the door, but there's just a box on the floor. 

 

You inspect it before taking it in; there's a card on top. 

 

_I'll see you at 8pm tonight,_

_Do me the favor of wearing this please._

_With all my love and admiration,_

_Niklaus_

 

You take the box in and unwrap the tissue paper and ribbon. Inside is a beautiful red dress that goes down til your knees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could damon be with?  
> Any guesses what'll happen at dinner?


	26. Rum And Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner, A drunken confession, A surprise visitor

You put the dress on yourself and looked at the mirror, you already knew it would look beautiful. 

 

This was Niklaus, grand gestures and extravagant presents. You could only imagine what where he was going to take you because BeaconHills didn't have that many fancy places, but you knew that Niklaus would only take that as a challenge. 

 

You spend most of the day finishing your work, and then decided to take a long warm bath to soothe your nerves. 

 

You fell asleep in the tub. 

 

* * *

 

Nemeton. 

 

Your heart stopped.

 

"Lucifer?" You whispered

 

No answer came.

 

You called out his name again, a little louder this time, but still nothing. 

 

You began to look around. As you began to walk, you noticed that you weren't barefoot like every time before. 

 

You were wearing boots. Combat boots. A white dress with it, which didn't make sense. 

 

You looked down at your hands. The nails were painted, changing colours in front of you. 

 

"Hello?" You yelled this time

 

Still nothing but silence. 

 

* * *

 

You awoke with a jerk. Your fingers were pruned and the water was cold. 

 

You quickly stepped out and dried yourself. 

 

You began to get dressed, but all you could think about was the dream you had. 

 

As evening slowly approached, you quickened your pace. 

 

You let your hair stay natural, only drying them into place. 

 

Liner, red lips, black heels and that dress. You decided to put on a string of pearls that had once belonged to your mother as well.

 

At 7:55 pm, you stood in front of the mirror, taking in the sight of you, and honestly, you were a sight to see. 

 

The bell rung and you took a deep. 

 

Opening the door, you saw Niklaus in a tux. That same goofy smile plastered on his face. 

 

"Hi," That was all you could manage. 

 

"You look lovely, Y/N," He told you as he took your hand in his and kissed the back. 

 

You felt a blush creep up your cheeks. Clearing your throat, you picked up your purse, which had a sharp blade that had been blessed to be effective against almost every creature. 

 

"Come on, then," You said as you closed the door behind yourself. 

 

The ride was quiet and uneventful, you were putting all your focus in keeping your breath and heart rate steady. Niklaus didn't need to know about your dreams, and he most certainly didn't need to know about Lucifer. 

 

You arrived at a well-lit place; the name seemed French. It was empty, clearly, Niklaus has reserved the whole place so it would be more private. 

 

You were seated instantly. 

 

"So, what's all this about? The dress, dinner," You began, "What's on your mind?" You smiled to him

 

"Can't I take a friend out for dinner?" He muses

 

"You take them out for pizzas and burgers, not give them dresses and French cuisine," You say with a laugh, "So tell me, what's on your mind?" 

 

"I just assumed that you'd like a night off, from everything," He explains

 

The rest of dinner passes quickly, with not much to say apart from small talk. It was beginning to get on your nerves. 

 

"Niklaus," You begin 

 

"Yes?" He look up to you

 

"Can we just go back to my apartment and get drunk? I really need something strong. The champagne is taking too long," You ask him

 

He laughs at this demand, it's slightly uncharacteristic of you, but after the week that you've had, you desperately need to take the edge off. 

 

He keeps looking at you until he realises that you're very serious about what you'd just said. 

 

"Well, alright then." He smiles to you

 

You two leave, and on the way back to your apartment, you stop at a liquor store to pick up some bottles. 

 

You're halfway through one bottle of rum by the time Niklaus stops his car at your building.

 

"Slow down, love. What's the hurry?" He looks over to you. 

 

You say nothing except just take an another gulp. 

 

He helps you up the stairs, but you have to concentrate very hard to open the door to your apartment. 

 

You drop your purse as you walk through the door, kicking off your shoes in the process. 

 

"Hummingbird, you're behaving quite unlike you tonight," Niklaus voices his worries

 

"I'm fucking fantastic," You say as you swing around 

 

You finished the bottle which you had in your hand and walk up to Niklaus to take another. 

 

"What's gotten into you?" He say as he pulls the bottle from your hand 

 

He's only inches away from your face, and you've lost all self-control.

 

"What's gotten into me? You're my problem, Niklaus." You state

 

"Excuse me?" He's obviously confused 

 

"You're excused. You heard me. You're my problem." You began, "I was always there, you could come crashing down at my door and I was always there for you. But when I needed you? Nothing!" You fumed

 

"I'm here, aren't I?" He said with a sigh 

 

"Only because I stabbed Damon!" You almost yelled, "I don't need dresses and cars and rings, Niklaus. Why do you not see that?" You were beginning to get really hot. Lack of clear judgment, you undid your dress and it fell to the floor. Revealing you in your undergarments. 

 

You didn't notice the way Niklaus glanced all over you. Trying focus to keep eye contact. 

 

"I'm sick and so tired of you always telling me how much you care for me, but never being around long enough to prove it!" You said as you took a bottle of liquor from his hand. He was clearly very shocked to answer. 

 

You go to the bathroom and shut the door with a bang. 

 

Washing your face, you drank almost the whole thing before you almost fell out. You felt a pair of strong arms help you give balance. 

 

"Alright there?" He asked 

 

You didn't know what else to say, so you dove in for a kiss. It was clumsy and sloppy at first, as Niklaus was caught off guard; but it then changed into soft and loving. 

 

You felt his hands go beneath your hips and carry you. You wrapped your legs around his waist and felt yourself fall into your comfortable bed. 

 

"I've wanted you for so long," Niklaus whispered to you 

 

"What took you so long?" You questioned as he caressed your face and kissed you deeply.

 

* * *

 

You woke up with a throbbing headache. As you turned over, Niklaus was sitting in bed, reading a book. 

 

"Morning love," He said gently 

 

You groaned and turned to the other side, hearing a chuckle from him, you slowly ran your hands over your body. You weren't wearing your any clothes, nothing except your bra and panties. 

 

"What happened last night?" You asked slowly as you nestled closer to him and he wrapped his arm around you.

 

"You yelled at me, then kissed me," He said with a smile

 

Your hands covered your face, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Niklaus. I just - " 

 

"I didn't say that I minded it, love," Niklaus cut you off 

 

"Oh," You whispered

 

"Oh, indeed, hummingbird," He said 

 

"But why am I not wearing any clothes?" You asked

 

"You took off your dress while you were yelling at me," Niklaus said with a laugh 

 

It did sound like something you'd do. You'd begin to change in front of others if you were angry enough. 

 

The morning lazed on. He brought you water and painkillers. You stayed in bed until he told you to come out for food. 

 

You put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. 

 

You'd just begun to eat the steak which Niklaus had prepared when he spoke.

 

"Do you know why I call you hummingbird?" Niklaus asked you 

 

You turned to him and shook your head 

 

"Because the only time I wished to be human was when I heard the thumping heart in that little bird's chest," Niklaus told you and your head started swimming because you knew where this was going 

 

"Nik-" You began, but he cut you off

 

"You're the only one who makes me wish I was human." He said to you softly 

 

"Niklaus, that's really sweet but..." You started, "It's not possible."

 

"Why not?" Niklaus came to you and held your face, looking deep into your eyes, "You know what I'm saying is true. My feelings grow stronger each moment, but I had always denied them, however, last night they grew tenfold, why would you say it's not possible?" 

 

"Niklaus," You held his hands, "I'll grow old. You'll be the way you are forever."

 

He groaned in frustration and kissed the top of your head, "I could turn you." 

 

Fear crept in your eyes, and he saw it too. 

 

"Is that it then? You truly do see me as such a monster that you'd never become one." He said and left the kitchen

 

"Niklaus, that's not it." You called after him, he was almost at the door, "If you could sit down, I'd like to explain it." 

 

He didn't meet your eyes but his clenched jaw showed that he wasn't pleased, still, he sat down on the couch, lunch was forgotten as you sat beside him and held his hand. He didn't resist otherwise so that was a good sign. 

 

"I don't see you as a monster." You begun, he scoffed, "Please just listen. I don't see you as a monster. You're a good man who's been tried by time on too many occasions. You've lived so long but in return, you've lost so much as well." He looked at you and saw the sincerity in your eyes.

 

"You've gone through a lot and the things you've done, you can't be held accountable for all of them. You cared too much, you loved too hard and you hated with a passion. You don't know what grey is, and I hope that you never do. So, please believe me when I say that I see you as a good man, who's been tried by time. I don't see a monster. I never have." You told him. His thumb was slowly drawing circles on your hand. 

 

"Then why not?" He asked slowly 

 

"Because if I do agree, I'd see my family die. I will see my friends be taken by time and sickness. If I agree, we'd be in love but for how long? A few centuries? Maybe a thousand years. But what about when we'd fall out of love? Living forever has so many advantages, but it also takes away so much." You told him, "I wouldn't be able to grow old, see my children grow up, have my grandchildren play with me until I am taken away too." You explained

 

"Niklaus, if I agreed to be with you, it'll be beautiful and wonderful and timeless, but only until one of us gets bored and wants out. Eternity is much longer when you're immortal." You feel lighter as you've said everything that made you feel insecure 

 

"Those are all validates worries, Y/N." Niklaus says 

 

"So, can we just one day at a time?" You ask him, "You have people trying to kill you, I've got some skeletons too." You laugh a bit, and he smiles, "So do me this kindness and live in the moment and worry about tomorrow if it ever comes." You tell him and kiss his nose. 

 

He snakes his arm around your shoulder and pulls you into his chest for a hug. 

 

Time is frozen until the bell rings. 

 

You open the door, and suddenly you can't breathe and your head is swimming.

 

"I told you that I'd come back for you, little girl," He said

 

You don't know what happened but your vision blurs to darkness and you hear Niklaus screaming your name as you feel yourself fall to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, i live for your comments


	27. Back From The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain archangel returns and visits the Reader

"Y/N, come on, wake up," You heard a say but it sounded so far away

 

"What did you do to her?!" Niklaus screamed 

 

"Will you please just shut up?" You heard the voice say, but your brain can't comprehend it truly belonging to the person it sounds like

 

"Luce?" You groan as your eyes flutter open 

 

"Hello, little girl," Lucifer's face comes into focus and you can't believe it 

 

"What? How?" You stand up quickly but fall back into your bed. 

 

Your head is throbbing. Your hand instinctively goes to where it hurts, only to find dried blood. You feel dizzier by the moment. 

 

"Should I heal that for you?" Lucifer asked softly

 

You don't know what's going on so you just nod. 

 

A moment later, the headache is gone and your vision is clearer. 

 

Niklaus is sitting on the sofa, his eyes are fuming with rage. Your eyes move back to the figure in front of you. 

 

"What's going on?" You suddenly retract from his hands, you know it can't be him.

 

"Are you not glad to see me, Y/N?" Lucifer's brows furrowed 

 

"I would've been if it was really you," You shot back as you got to your feet

 

"Little girl, it is me," He said with a smile, but it was just a smile, not a smirk. Not like the one you remembered. 

 

"What kind of sick game are you playing?!" You yelled, 

 

 _Cas, please please, come to me, I'm scared and I need you, Please,_ You prayed in your heart 

 

Cas suddenly appeared behind you, and you turned to be thankful but he just looked past you.

 

"Brother?" Cas said, even in his monotonous voice, he seemed visibly shocked, "We thought you were dead,"

 

"Oh well, now the party's over!" Lucifer whined and his face changed, as did his height get lesser, "Hey Cassie." He said with a wink as Cas hugged him 

 

"What the fuck is going on?!" You screamed, "And let Niklaus move!!" You were loud enough for Cas to wince 

 

Suddenly Niklaus was at your side, you held his hand so he wouldn't be at someone's throat. 

 

"Explain. Now," You stated

 

"Y/N, this is Gabriel," Cas told you, and suddenly it clicked. 

 

Sam had told you about Gabriel's death himself. The trickster archangel. 

 

"I don't care if he's a fucking archangel! He broke into my house. He pretended to be Lucifer," You walked up to the shorter angel, "If you play your games with me, again, I will skin you alive and trust me, I will enjoy every moment of it," You enunciated every word for emphasis 

 

"Oh, feisty!" Gabriel said, "No wonder Luce likes you so much," He said with a smile

 

"Trust me, brother, she isn't saying it in jest," Cas said to him and Gabe cocked a brow at his brother 

 

"Oh well, was fun while it lasted," Gabriel disappeared with the last word and your eyes turned to Cas. 

 

"My deepest apologies, Y/N," Cas began, "I had no information about him being alive," 

 

You sighed and hugged him, "I know, but I thought the carvings were supposed to work," You asked

 

"They do, but if he'd been following you, then that's a human trait," Cas explained and you nodded.

 

"How did you know it wasn't Lucifer?" Cas asked you

 

"His smile was different," You told him

 

Cas left and promised to keep a better look out. 

 

You were alone with Niklaus again. 

 

"I'm so sorry for everything," You broke down 

 

"Shhhh, it's alright, we're okay," He repeated in your ear as he hugged you. 

 

Niklaus helped you finish lunch even though you've almost lost your appetite. 

 

"You need to eat, love," He told you with every other bite and you'd just nod

 

You spent the rest of the day carving protection symbols on your door and windows. Niklaus had asked you to rest for a while but he knew this was important to you, so he let you be. He hung back, looking at you, taking in a sight of you. 

 

Evening approached quickly and you were exhausted. 

 

"Would you like to go out or stay in?" Niklaus asked you 

 

"I need a shower and bed," You groaned 

 

"That can be arranged as well," He said with a sly smile

 

"I need to make dinner," You said as you stood in the kitchen, looking in the fridge for leftovers or ingredients to make something from scratch 

 

Niklaus stands right behind you and puts a hand on your shoulder, he leans in close, "Or we can just order in and you can go to bed early?" He whispers in your ear as an arm wraps around your waist and kisses your cheek. 

 

You relaxed into him as he held you up. 

 

Sensing you exhaustion, he suddenly picked you up bridal style and all you could do was laugh while he smiled. 

 

You fell into bed. As Niklaus took out his phone to order dinner, you got comfortable in bed. 

 

"Stay tonight," You whispered but you knew he'd hear you and slowly drifted to sleep 

 

* * *

 

"Love, wake up, dinner's here," Niklaus woke you gently 

 

"What did you order?" You groaned from under the sheets

 

"Thai," He smiled to you

 

You lazily got out of bed and sat down leaning against him as he unpacked the food. 

 

"My neck hurts," You said as you softly ran your hand over the bandage. 

 

"I'll take a look at it after dinner," He told you and you nodded 

 

Dinner went on quietly and soon you were done. 

 

"I'll clean up in the morning," You said as you got up, taking Niklaus's hand as you lead him to your bed 

 

"Your hand's burning up, Y/N," He stated 

 

You sat down and he knelt in front of you. Slowly peeling off the bandage, he saw the wound. 

 

"I need to heal you, love," Niklaus said with a sigh

 

"What's wrong with it?" You asked 

 

"It's getting infected, you didn't clean it properly I suppose. That's why you've got the fever as well," He explained

 

"Okay," You whisper 

 

He pricks his index finger with his fang and you look at him before you suck in the warm liquid. You only take a bit before pushing his hand away. You always hated this part, but it was necessary sometimes. You fell back into bed and Niklaus's hand touched your forehead. 

 

"The fever's coming down," He told you, "You'll be alright soon enough," He said as he kissed the top of your head. 

 

He got up and went to the kitchen, you could hear him cleaning up. 

 

"Niklaus," You said softly and he was by your side

 

"Yes?" He whispered to you 

 

"I'm scared," You told him, "Damon's here. He'll kill out of spite," You said as your eyes began to tear up 

 

"No, no," Niklaus hugged you as he began to comfort you, "He's not going to touch you, or anyone you love," He said softly, "I give you my word, hummingbird," 

 

You drifted off the sleep in his arms. 

 

You woke up early morning to sound of the door's lock being locked and unlocked. 

 

"What are you doing?" You groaned into your pillow

 

"I've got to meet with the Alpha, and your door isn't opening!" Niklaus said in an annoyed tone

 

You get out of bed and waltz over to him, opening the door with ease. 

 

"Blood spell," You said as you kissed his cheek and he left.

 

It was Monday morning, you were going to see Isaac at the school at some point during the whole day. 

 

You hoped that it wouldn't be awkward as you left your apartment for work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	28. Compulsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon's intentions become a little confusing and a newcomer is in town

The day seemed to have slowed down. It felt like ages had passed by the time lunch came about. 

 

"You seem a little lost," Stiles stated as he slid next to you at the lunch table

 

"Yeah, it was a very... eventful weekend," You explained slowly 

 

"Care to share?" He asked with a wide smile

 

"I met an archangel and I threatened to skin him alive," You said with a sigh as you pinched the bridge of your nose

 

Before Stiles could come up with a witty remark, Scott joined you two at the table.

 

"Why isn't he breathing?" Scott asked you casually 

 

"Because my sister will get her ass handed to her someday!" Stiles whispered loudly 

 

"You know I can give you detention, right?" You remarked with smirk 

 

Scott snorted a laugh and Stiles just sat grumpily. Allison and Lydia join soon after. 

 

"I haven't seen Isaac today," You stated 

 

"He didn't come today, I think," Allison answered 

 

"Of course he did," Lydia said softly, "He's probably in the locker room," 

 

You hummed a reply absentmindedly. 

 

Everything was getting so difficult suddenly. Niklaus had a meeting with Derek, Isaac kissed you, Gabriel is alive. It was just a little too much, especially with Damon being in town with someone that you had no knowledge of. 

 

"Hey Scott, listen," You said to get the Alpha's attention 

 

"What's up," He looked at you

 

"Didn't you have a meeting with someone along with Derek today?" You whispered 

 

"Derek said he'd call if he needed anything," Scott stated and went back to lunch. 

 

The rest of the day followed as normal. You didn't run into Isaac, but you were so busy with classes and paperwork that you didn't have time to worry about it either. 

 

* * *

 

"What do you want?" Derek answered his phone 

 

"Uhh... Is that how you talk to my brother?" You shot back 

 

You called him after school from Stiles' phone because yours was dead and you'd forgotten the charger at home. 

 

"No," Derek said quickly, "I didn't mean that! I just..." He sighed, "Sorry," He mumbled 

 

"I just called to ask about your meeting with Niklaus," You said, 

 

"You know him?" Derek seemed surprised

 

"Yes, I know him. He's only announced himself to you because of me," You explained

 

"Oh," Derek sounded a little sad

 

"Look, I'm just making sure that everything went fine," You said

 

"Yeah, everything went fine. He offered his help to track down the other one," Derek told you

 

"Just a heads up, Niklaus isn't your run of the mill vampire. Alright?" You explained

 

"What do you mean?" He asked

 

"He's one of the Original vampires. The first ones ever," You told Derek 

 

"How old?" He said

 

"Almost a thousand, I'd say," You stated 

 

Before he could say anything more, you told him that you'll see him later and hung up. You were annoyed, you hadn't seen Isaac all day, Derek put you off by how he answered the phone and now it was almost time to go home. 

 

"Here's your phone," You gave Stiles his phone and told him that you weren't gonna stay today as you left for home. 

 

When you got back to your apartment, you plugged in your phone to charge and went to take a shower.

 

You felt the day's stress melt away as the water washed over you. You looked at the tattoo between around your belly button which was supposed to keep demons out. 

 

* * *

 

"I'll get the tattoo, but I have one question," You said as you walked over to Sam and Dean

 

"What's that?" Dean said as he ate a very unhealthy looking burger 

 

"Would I still be able to screw a demon if he's really hot?" You smiled 

 

Dean choked on his food and Sam roared with laughter until tears came out of his eyes. 

 

* * *

 

You shook yourself from your thoughts. Dean always took care of you like a sister, which meant it was much more fun to tease him. You wrapped a towel around your head and walked out. Perks of living by yourself. 

 

You put on a large shirt that reached your thighs and had a neckline so large that it kept slipping off one shoulder. You'd just fallen into bed and drifted off to sleep easily.

 

* * *

 

"Hello, little girl" You heard a voice

 

You turned around and saw Lucifer. His vessel was no longer betraying him and he looked younger, if that was even possible. 

 

"Luce," You breathed as you hugged him

 

"I'm so sorry for what Gabe did," He said as he held your face 

 

"I knew it wasn't you," You smiled 

 

"I heard," Lucifer said as kissed the tip of your nose, "How so?" He asked

 

"Your smile," You told him, "His smile was different," You explained 

 

"I missed you so much," He told you, "I'm sorry for not coming to see you," 

 

"Will you ever come to see me?" You asked him as you looked away

 

"My precious human," He coos, "Soon," 

 

* * *

 

You wake up to your phone buzzing. You came around to look at your it.

 

Missed Calls (2)

Texts (3)

 

Missed calls were from Niklaus and Derek, and messages from Niklaus, Isaac and Damon; you were surprised to see Damon's name there. You checked your voice mail, but it had no messages. 

 

You went to your texts. 

 

Niklaus - Call me when you can. 

 

Isaac - Don't look for me, please. 

 

Damon - You shouldn't be running with wolves, sweetheart. 

 

Your heart dropped and you called Niklaus. 

 

"I think Damon used compulsion on Isaac," You exclaimed as soon as he picked the phone. 

 

"Don't worry, love. I've got him with me," Niklaus said softly, "He's a little shook up, but he'll be alright soon,"

 

"Can you please come to my place as soon as you can?" You whispered because you were so angry that you couldn't even voice it

 

"On my way," He said and the line clicked 

 

You screamed into a pillow because the anger was just.... You couldn't understand how could Damon be so heartless that he'd go after someone sweet and gentle like Isaac. 

 

You calmed yourself down and called Derek. 

 

"I had a call from you," You said softly 

 

"You alright?" He asked 

 

"Yeah, I'll be alright. What happened?" You said again

 

"The other vampire did something to Isaac because I felt the disturbance in my connection to him as my beta," Derek explained, "But your friend fixed him," 

 

"I spoke to him just now, he told me what happened," You told him, "I'm so sorry for bringing my past with me to your home," You said with a shaky voice

 

"Y/N," Derek sighed, "I'm Stiles' Alpha but I'm your friend too, if you let me," He said slowly, 

 

"Are you coming too?" You asked

 

"Yeah, I'm going to Klaus's and then we'll come to you," Derek told you

 

"I'll see you in a while," You whispered and hung up. 

 

You put on a pair of pyjamas and changed your shirt as well. 

 

You were nursing a cold glass of water in your hands when you heard a knock. You took a large gulp and opened the door. 

 

Isaac, Derek and Niklaus were standing in front of you; you opened the door fully to let them come in. 

 

Isaac's eyes were full of guilt and were avoiding you. 

 

"Why don't you take Isaac and give him some water and go sit?" You looked at Derek and he nodded 

 

"What happened?" You whispered to Niklaus 

 

"He found him after he left your place, compelled him to tell everything he knew, which includes the fact that your door has a blood spell," Niklaus explained

 

"So, there's a possibility that he is here with someone who's already part of this town?" You asked

 

"Maybe so, love," He said, "I need to settle into my new home, I'll leave you in your Alpha's hands," He winks at you and you groan, 

 

"He's not my Alpha, and you know it," You smile softly 

 

He pulls you in for a hug and kisses the side of your head, "I'll see you soon, hummingbird," He said as he left 

 

You closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. 

 

"He's gone to sleep but he's really scared," Derek told you as he walked in 

 

"Is everything okay between you and him now?" You said in a low voice so you wouldn't awaken Isaac 

 

Derek looks at you with shock. 

 

"He came to me after he left your loft," You explained as you both sat down at the kitchen counter 

 

"He was terrified that you'd kick him out of the pack," You told Derek as he hung his head low,

 

"I didn't even stop him," He sighed

 

"You couldn't have said anything, though, he knew the moment he said those words that he'd made a terrible mistake," You whispered, "He loves you dearly, Derek. They all do," You pulled his face up so he'd looked at you, "You owe it to them that they are allowed to care for you just as you do," 

 

He nodded slowly as he took a deep breath.

 

"Thank you, Y/N," Derek looked at you with a soft smile 

 

For a moment everything seemed normal, but only a moment. 

 

You heard three knocks on your door. Leaving Derek in the kitchen, you went to open the door. 

 

"Elena?" You were surprised to see her at your doorstep 

 

"Guess again," She said with a smirk

 

"Katherine," You stated


	29. Reunion

"What do you want?" You said coldly 

 

"Tch, now is that any way to treat an old friend?" Katherine smiled sweetly 

 

"You're no friend to me, sweetheart," You said as you shut the door in her face

 

"What was that?" Derek said and you shushed him 

 

You ran to your phone, typed out **She's a vampire. She could hear you. Call Niklaus, tell him that Katherine is in town.**

 

He nodded and you started to walk towards your bed to check on Isaac. 

 

"She's gone," Derek whispered, "Her scent is gone," 

 

"Okay. You call Niklaus, I'll check on Isaac," You told him as you walked away 

 

"Listen," Derek called your name and you hum a response, "Nothing," He says and leaves you to call Niklaus 

 

"Hey Isaac," You whispered as you ran your fingers through his curly hair, 

 

"Hi," Isaac says in a broken voice

 

"I'm so sorry for everything you've had to go through," Your voice cracked, "I should've done something to keep you all safe. I'm so, so sorry for bringing my past to BeaconHills," You told Isaac 

 

His eyes were full of hurt, you could see it too. He sat up and you didn't know what to do. You felt so lost and broken. You thought that coming home would somehow pull you away from your past but it didn't really help. It was making things worse. Putting everyone at risk.

 

Isaac sat up, he looked at you as tears filled your eyes, "I'm sorry, Isaac," You whispered 

 

"I was scared," He said in a voice that was barely audible, "It was like, my mind wasn't my own," 

 

"I've been through it too, it's the worst feeling," You explained, "I'd rather take a bullet, even that doesn't hurt as much as losing control of your mind," You gave a soft chuckle 

 

Isaac opened his mouth to say something but Derek walked in, "He's on his way and he said something about vervain," 

 

Your heart sank, Niklaus wouldn't have suggested vervain if there wasn't any danger, this means that there is. 

 

"Call Stiles and tell him to gather everyone and come here. Dad and Melissa as well, and Allison's dad, if he's around" You said quickly and Derek nodded again 

 

"You're acting like an alpha, you know," Isaac told you with a smile

 

"A friend used to tell me that too," You smiled too

 

"How did your friend break me out of the trance?" Isaac asked you while Derek made calls

 

"Niklaus isn't your usual vampire. He's one of the oldest ones. But that's not what makes him special. He's not just the oldest vampire, but he's a hybrid. He's a werewolf and a vampire," You explained 

 

"Is that why Derek and he get along well enough?" Isaac asked

 

"No," You laughed, "He is getting along well with everyone here because he's my friend," You tell him

 

"They're on their way," Derek announces as he walks in, "Scott and Stiles are picking Melissa, everyone else is coming directly," You nod. The waiting game begins.

 

* * *

 

Allison and Lydia were the first ones to arrive, Allison's father wasn't in town and she wasn't sure how long he would be away. They were followed by Liam, Jackson and Hayden. Stiles and Scott came with your father and Melissa. Erica and Boyd came shortly after.

 

"What's going on, Y/N?" Lydia asked

 

"Yeah, like, how come you're calling pack meetings?" Jackson seemed annoyed at best

 

"I'm not calling a pack meeting, you massive douchebag," You fumed, "There's two vampires in this town, one of which already had gotten a hold of Isaac, and if my friend hadn't gotten to him in time, we don't know what would've happened to him," You took a breath, "I'm no one's damn Alpha, I'm not part of this pack, get that through your thick skulls. I only asked for you all to come so I could give you protective charms against these people," You explained and went to the bathroom, shutting the door loudly behind yourself. 

 

"What's with the stick in her - " Jackson started but the glare from your father quieted him down 

 

"She's right, you know," Stiles voiced, "She's just trying to help, and she's not part of the pack. She doesn't owe any of us this protection, but she's still doing this because she's a good person." 

 

"True," Scott said, "She could've just given it to Stiles, me and our parents and would've been done with it," 

 

You were too focused in the bathroom to keep your heartrate normal in a house full of wolves. It was the bell that brought you out of your trance. 

 

You could hear the bickering settle down. 

 

"Where's Y/N?" You heard Niklaus's voice

 

"She's in the bathroom," Stiles said as you came out

 

"Hey," You said softly and in a blink he was in front of you

 

"You alright, Hummingbird?" He asked and you just nodded

 

"Umm, Niklaus, that's my father," You brought him up to your dad

 

"Nice to finally meet you, sir," Niklaus shook his hand with a smile that melted your head 

 

"What's your name, son?" Your father asked 

 

"Klaus Mikaelson," He said and Stiles was gushing to him

 

"Oh my goodness, you're _him_!" Stiles exclaimed, "I've heard so much about you, this is so amazing, Scott! Scott, come here," He called out to his best friend, "This is the dude, the dude that Y/N told us about, the old one!" 

 

"The old one?" Niklaus cocked a brow at you and you smiled weakly  

 

"Introductions are in order, I suppose, Hummingbird," Niklaus whispered in your ear, you looked up at him with a questioning look, "They can know, it's alright," 

 

"Umm, everyone," You said loudly and the commotion died down, "This is Klaus Mikaelson, he's a friend from my years in Germany," You cleared your throat, "He's been around for a long time, and he's neither a vampire nor a werewolf, but rather, he's both," 

 

"How long has been around for?" Lydia spoke up this time

 

"A few years shy of a thousand," Niklaus smiled 

 

"Looking good," Allison whispered and Scott gave her a look that reminded you of young love 

 

"How can you be both?" Liam asked, 

 

"Is he a Chimera?" Hayden followed up 

 

"It's a little more complicated than that," You started but Niklaus gave your hand a soft squeeze 

 

"To simplify, it was a curse that backfired on the witch," His smile almost seemed maniacal as he finished his sentence 

 

"Anyway," You spoke again, "Stiles and Scott will be giving you all bracelets that you need to keep on you at all times. We're not asking you to make a fashion statement but these will be keep you safe from being compelled," 

 

"Compelled?" Liam asked

 

"It's when a vampire can control you," Stiles explained 

 

"It's the worst feeling ever," Isaac's voice echoed from the back of the room 

 

"How'd you break through?" Jackson scoffed

 

"I didn't," He looked up, "Klaus broke it for me," 

 

"What makes him so special?" Erica's eyes narrowed 

 

"I'm special, love," Niklaus winked which made you laugh a little 

 

"Special how?" Boyd said, those two never just let anything go 

 

"Special like, he's an Original," You spoke, "From the Original vampire family," This little information was met with a collective gasp 

 

"You didn't mention that when we met," Derek voiced

 

"I didn't want to brag," Niklaus said sweetly 

 

"Anyway," You started, "Please, just keep these on you at all times, and notify Derek or Scott if you run into anyone who's new in town," You said as you scrolled through you phone, "Call dad's department as soon as you see these two, or any of the elders, or pack members," You explained as your phone went through everyone's hand, seeing the picture of Damon and Katherine with you. 

 

It was a candid picture that was taken by Stefan. You were standing between Katherine and Damon when Elena had said something to embarass Damon and you had burst out laughing, along with Katherine as Damon had rolled his eyes. 

 

"These are the people after you?" Derek cocked a brow and you nodded 

 

"But you seem happy with them," Isaac said softly

 

"I used to be," You almost whispered 

 

Everyone left slowly with the bracelets and soon enough it was just you and Niklaus. 

 

Derek took Isaac, Boyd and Erica with him. Allison, Lydia and Scott went home, whereas Stiles took Liam and Hayden home, Jackson left by himself. 

 

You father took Melissa, and left as well. 

 

"You doing alright?" He asked slowly

 

"The picture just reminded me of a time goneby," You sighed 

 

"He compelled you pet, what do you want us to do?" Niklaus nudged your shoulder

 

"He's not my pet," You smiled

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked

 

"About what?" You said

 

"About what what would you rather do," He repeated 

 

"Oh," You didn't really have an answer, "I don't know," You whispered

 

Niklaus's arms wrapped you in a hug and exhausted seemed to seep into your bones. 

 

You couldn't remember when was the last time you has a peaceful sleep. 

 

For now, however, you had other things to focus on. 

 

As the sun went down, Niklaus left as well. Kissing your forehead and making you promise that you'd call if anything happened. 

 

You fell into bed and drifted almost instantly. It felt like only a moment had passed when you woke up to your phone buzzing.

 

"Hello?" You said in a cracky voice

 

"Seriously? Vervain on everyone?" Damons sounded annoyed

 

You suddenly were wide awake

 

"I keep my family safe, Damon," You seethed

 

"Y/N, I'm not here to hurt you or your family," He started

 

"Why did you compel Isaac?" You asked

 

"I wanted to send a message! God damn it, Y/N," Damon sounded frustrated

 

"You could've emailed," You scoffed

 

"Y/N, please, this isn't about that night," Damon said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," He sighed, "Please, just listen to me," 

 

"What do you want?" You stated

 

"This is something bigger than all of us. That's why Katherine is with me. Stefan and Elena will be coming too. Please," Damon sounded desperate 

 

"What's going on?" You whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Damon isn't trying to fuck shit up?


	30. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback and maybe an explanation

"Shhhh, little girl," He stood up and walked over, "Breathe with me," He said as he wrapped his arms around you

 

You don't know how long you two stood like this.

 

Nick was lost and now this person, who stood in front of you, was trying to comfort you after telling you that he was the devil himself.

 

"How can I help?" Lucifer said softly as he sat down on the bed, never letting go of your hands 

 

"Nick was a good man," You remembered absentmindedly, "He was sweet and kind to me, much like you are now," You told Lucifer

 

"You think I'm sweet and kind?" He laughed, trying to hide his surprise

 

"Time tests everyone," You answered 

 

"Would you like to know how I see you?" Lucifer asked and you nodded

 

"I don't see you as your face and body. I see your soul," He told you

 

"What's it like?" You asked him 

 

"It's got a dark aura, which means you're capable of terrifying things, but right in the core of it, there's a spark so bright that it's almost blinding," Lucifer smiled as you looked at him, "Almost, little girl,"

 

"A spark?" You whispered to yourself

 

"Yes, it reminds me of my brother, Michael. His wings were so bright that it just blinding white light," Lucifer told you

 

"Archangel Michael?" You asked

 

"Of course," He told you

 

"Tell me a story," You whispered as you started to breathe again

 

"About what, pet?" Lucifer asked you as he sat you down next to him

 

"Something that no religious text can tell me," You said after thinking about it 

 

"I could tell you about Eve," He confessed 

 

"What about her?" You sat up as curiosity took over 

 

"She was never banished from Eden," He told you, "And I never tempted her to eat the fruit, Adam did," Lucifer gave a sad smile, "But everyone looks to blame the devil, I suppose," 

 

"What are you talking about?" You gasped

 

"Father exiled me when I refused to bow down to his new creation, so how could I tempt her in Eden? A place where I was forbidden to go?" Lucifer shook his head, "I had told Father that his new creation was corrupt and poisoned yet He still chose to give them free will. I think that He knew I was right, that's why He gave them the whole of Eden yet just forbade them from one fruit. Adam wanted it and had roped Eve into doing it for him. Consent was important but He forgot to teach it to his new ones," He looked at you and your heart sank, "So, they did eat, and Father obviously found out. He banished Adam to Earth and created more still, for reasons that I don't understand. Eve, however, was made to spend eternity in Eden." 

 

"What happened to Eden?" You asked

 

"It changed. From the stunning green gardens, it slowly became lifeless and decayed. A memory of what it used to be," Lucifer told you

 

"And Eve?" You questioned

 

"She changed as well, little girl," He sighed

 

"You don't have to talk about it if you want to," You said quickly 

 

"It's been a long time since I've spoken about those times," Lucifer said, "It's been a long time since everything," 

 

"Are you still angry about God making us?" You asked softly 

 

"I will always be angry at Him for making mankind, but I'm grateful that He made you," Lucifer whispered as he pressed a soft kiss on your forehead

 

* * *

 

"What are you talking about Damon?" You asked angrily, "And couldn't Stefan have called me? Or even Elena?" 

 

"We couldn't!" Damon yelled

 

"Why not?" You screamed even louder

 

"Because outside this town, everyone will be under her control soon enough," He explained

 

"Whose control, Damon?" You were losing patience

 

"Mother of Monsters!" Damon shouted, "It's a few days from Wyoming to here but word got out. She got out or is at least trying to get out of Purgatory," He sighed, "If she gets out, none of us will have control on yourselves because all of us, vampires, werewolves, banshees, every single one of us, we are her children," 

 

"I'll see you at Niklaus's tomorrow morning, Damon," You stated 

 

"Y/N, you need to - " Damon was still talking but you hung up

 

You called Crowley because you didn't know what else to do

 

"Hello darling, did hell freeze over yet?" Crowley answered lazily

 

"The back door through Hell of Purgatory, is it sealed?" You asked 

 

"Now why would you ask that?" He said sounding much more awake

 

"Mother of Monsters," You said, "What do you know about her?" 

 

"No," You heard a quiet whisper and the line went dead

 

Your head was swimming.

 

Calling Sam now, you were pacing in your apartment 

 

"Is everything alright?" Sam answered 

 

"What do you know about the Mother of Monsters?" You asked quickly 

 

"What? Y/N, where are you?" He asked

 

"Sam, please, if you know something about this, tell me," You almost pleaded 

 

"Let me call you back," Sam said and you both hung up 

 

You drank a glass of cold water and tried to calm yourself down. 

 

You finally called Niklaus.

 

"Niklaus," You breathed

 

"What's wrong? Do you need me to come to you?" He asked quickly 

 

"No, no, I'm just fine," You said, "Damon called. He said that Stefan and Elena will be coming soon as well and that the reason they're here is much bigger than any of us," 

 

"What were his exact words, Y/N?" Niklaus asked slowly

 

"He said that the Mother of Monsters was coming," You explained 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like where we're going with this!
> 
> (i saw a headcanon on tumblr about Eden and i just really loved it, so, yeah)


	31. Old Enemies Aside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, a confrontation between Damon and reader

You called Niklaus, that was all you could do. 

 

You explained to him everything Damon had said to you and that you had also told him that you'd see him at Niklaus's house the next morning. 

 

Wasting no time, Niklaus was suddenly at your doorstep to take you to his very new home. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Quaint," You said with a grin as he ushered you into his home

 

You noticed that it was in the same area as Lydia's house.

 

It was a stunning home, no doubt, even given the circumstances, Niklaus could never part from the luxurious life which he'd grown accustomed to. 

 

"Did you understand anything about what Damon had said," You asked Niklaus and he gave a slight nod 

 

Before you could ask, you phone buzzed.

 

Sam Winchester blinked on the screen

 

"You're on speaker Sam, what did you find," You said quickly

 

"I found about _Echidna_ ," Sam began, "She's from Greek Mythology. It says that she's half woman, half serpent and is known to be the mother of monsters," 

 

"We're not going to find a bloody snake woman coming in from Wyoming," Niklaus groaned

 

"Who's that" Sam asked

 

"A friend," You explain, "I called Crowley too," You told Sam

 

"Why," He asked

 

"Because my source said that the mother of monsters is coming up through the back door in hell which leads from Purgatory," You concluded 

 

A long silence fell as Niklaus paced around, after all, it was dead of the night.

 

You rubbed your temples as a yawn escaped your lips.

 

"Sam, look into this, please," You said, "Call Chuck if you can," 

 

"Chuck is away with Lucifer, we don't know when either of them would return," Sam sighed, "We don't know if they will ever return," 

 

"I'll talk to you later," You said softly as you removed him from speaker, even though you knew that it wouldn't spot Niklaus from listening in

 

"Y/N," Sam almost whispered, "We miss you," 

 

Before you could say anything, the line went dead.

 

"Maybe you should go to bed, Hummingbird," Niklaus smiled at you 

 

You nodded absently and followed him to one of the rooms

 

"I wasn't expecting you so soon, but I still did set up a room for you," He said sweetly 

 

You had to marvel at times. Klaus Mikaelson was one of the most feared Originals and here he was, smiling with his cheeks rosy while he told you about how he set up a room for you.

 

"You're a good person, Niklaus," You said slowly, as you walked into the room he had shown you

 

You gave him a lazy kiss on his cheek and fell into bed, exhaustion took over you instantly. 

 

* * *

 

You stood in the forest again.

 

"Hello?" You called out 

 

You looked around but this wasn't BeaconHills. The leaves weren't green, the birds didn't sing and the nemeton was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Lucifer?" You called out again, unsure this time, however

 

A strong wind blew, carrying whispers. 

 

_She's coming_

 

 

"Who's coming?!" You said loudly

 

_She's coming soon_

_She's coming to see her children_

 

"Who's there?" You called out again

_She's been away too long_

_She's angry and broken_

_She'll murder those who stand tall_

You tried to look around but everything felt so lifeless and gloomy

 

It was almost as if there was no colour in this forest. 

 

You began to walk but once more you noticed that you weren't bare foot 

 

Combat boots, a sundress and nail paint that kept changing shades

 

You looked closely and noticed that your nails were the only colours that you could see 

 

As far as your eyes went, you saw an eerie darkness 

 

 _What is this place,_  You thought to yourself as you walked on 

 

* * *

 

You groaned awake because of the broken sleep you'd experienced the night before, however, you weren't so sure about leaving bed just yet as it was so much more comfortable than the one you had at your apartment.  

 

You head was still throbbing when you finally got up and swung your legs off the bed.

 

"What's wrong," Niklaus's voice startled you slightly 

 

"Long night," You smiled weakly at him 

 

"He's gonna be here soon," You said

 

"Who," Niklaus asked 

 

"Damon," You sighed

 

"You invited that sorry excuse here," Niklaus seethed

 

"I didn't want to meet him alone," You explain and suddenly all of Niklaus's anger melted away 

 

"Alright then," He smiled as he kissed on top of your hair

 

* * *

 

You were having breakfast when you phone buzzed once more

 

Damon Salvatore flashed on the screen

 

"What," You stated

 

"I'll come if Klaus swears that he won't kill me," Damon sounded concerned for himself,  _Cute_ , you internally groaned 

 

"He won't touch you but I will stab you whenever I get a chance," You said softly and a smile crept on Niklaus's face that melted your heart

 

"Fine," Damon said and the line went dead

 

* * *

 

"How did you escape my little prison cell," Niklaus asked  

 

"A friend helped me out," Damon smiled 

 

"Katherine, I assume," You rolled your eyes, "Where is she?"

 

"She left town after your  _warm_ welcome," Damon shot back sarcastically 

 

"Oh yes, of course, I'd welcome her with open arms," You laughed airily, "She told me I was _over reacting_  when you were taken to be tortured,"

 

"Tell me, Damon," You walked up to him, looking him dead in his stunning eyes that were wide open and hinted fear, "Tell me to my face that you didn't compel me and tried to fuck me. Tell me that you don't think that's rape. Tell me that compulsion is totally moral for a quick fuck," 

 

What scared Damon in this moment that even though anger was evident in Niklaus's face, but your face was calm. Your heartbeat wasn't wild, it was completely normal. 

 

"I don't have an answer," Damon resigned 

 

"Alright, ground rules," Niklaus spoke, his voice cutting through the tension, "You don't come near Y/N," He looks at Damon and he nods, averting his gaze, "You don't stab anyone," He looks at you and you open your mouth to protest but he gives you a look that proposes that it's not a request

 

"Now, tell us what you know," Niklaus says as he sits on the couch behind you, pulling you down with him 

 

Damon sits opposite to the both of you

 

He takes a deep breath and begins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas about what place did the Reader see in her dream??
> 
>  
> 
> \------
> 
> also, i'm SO heartbroken to hear about Chester :(  
> I'd like for you all to know that if anyone ever needs anyone to talk to, you're welcome to leave a message here  
> I'm always always around to talk to you  
> Please don't suffer in silence  
> You're loved, even if you can't see it, you're so loved <3


	32. Messages And Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon tells everything he knows and the Reader gets a message through a very specific hellhound

After Damon finished, the three of you sat in silence for a few minutes 

 

"Is that all you know," Niklaus asked Damon and he nodded

 

"When do Stefan and Elena get here," Niklaus asked

 

"Soon," Damon answered 

 

"Okay, we'll figure this out," You said slowly, "The nemeton is the strongest ley line point apart from the one in Wyoming. We've got control here," The two men nodded 

 

"You need to know more through your resources," You told Niklaus and he agreed 

 

"Damon," You said and he suddenly sat up straight, "Can you take me back to my apartment?" 

 

He was clearly shocked but he agreed, still 

 

"I'll take you later," Niklaus said softly

 

"No, you need to take care of this," You told him 

 

Damon left the room and went out to the driveway

 

"Are you sure about going with him," Niklaus said whispered so low that even you just heard him barely 

 

You nodded and gave him a smile as he pulled you into a hug

 

"I'll call you later," You said as you gave him a soft kiss on his cheek 

 

You slid into Damon's car and he started the engine 

 

"I assume you know where I live," You stated and Damon said yes 

 

The ride was quiet and it felt as if you reached your destination very quickly 

 

"Thanks," You said softly and got off the car

 

Damon got out and walked behind you, keeping a distance until you entered your home

 

You'd almost closed the door when he spoke

 

"Y/N," You heard his voice 

 

"Can we please talk," He asked softly 

 

"About what," You stood in your doorway

 

His back leaned against the doorframe and you saw his shoulder fall when he sighed

 

"About that night," Damon said quietly 

 

"Why," Your voice cracked 

 

"I just," He began, "I don't know how to apologize," He slid down the frame and sat on the floor, one hand cradling his head 

 

You sat down as well, "Damon, I..." You didn't really know how to continue 

 

"I was caught up in you and I didn't think when I said what I said and I compelled you and I know that it's like..." He stopped, you understood that he couldn't say  _rape_

 

"Rape," You whispered

 

"You know I would never," He turned to look at you, tears filled his eyes

 

"I don't know, Damon," You confessed, "You've always gotten what you wanted and taken what you couldn't get," 

 

"I know," He whispered 

 

You two sat for a while in silence, you really didn't know

 

 _Was it in the heat of the moment?_  You knew that he had compelled to keep Caroline quiet but never pushed her to be with him sexually 

 

Damon suddenly wiped his face and stood up, you keep sitting and look up at him

 

"Anyway, the world won't save itself," He smirks at you and leaves 

 

His eyes shone brightly against the contrast of his jacket

 

You sat in your doorway for a while before you stood up to lock up 

 

"Please help me understand if I should forgive or not," You prayed to Chuck, "I just feel lost,"

 

You were never the praying sort but after meeting Chuck and all the angels, your faith hadn't woken for a particular religion but rather, for Chuck, the person you'd come to know

 

You were losing track of days, at this point 

 

It was a Tuesday, you figured, even if it wasn't and you missed work, it didn't really matter with much bigger things that were on their way here

 

You had lunch and lazied around at home, you didn't know when would be the right moment to burden Derek's pack with this information 

 

You were brought out of your thoughts when the bell rung

 

"Jordan," You said in confusion

 

Before you could continue, you saw his eyes, they were gold

 

"Keep safe," Jordan said in a gruff voice

 

"What..." You began

 

"For Lucifer," He said and his eyes faded to their normal colour

 

You smirked as he came back to his senses

 

"Hey, Jordan," You smiled

 

"How did I..." He trailed off as he looked around

 

"You wanna come in," You asked him as you gestured to your home and nodded

 

He was still in uniform, so you figured that he left the station just yet

 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked uneasily 

 

"No, you didn't," You told him softly, "You were just delivering a message,"

 

"I didn't know I could be used like that," Jordan confessed 

 

"It's alright," You consoled him

 

You gave him cold water to drink and he cradled his face in his face

 

"I didn't ask for this," He mumbled through his hands 

 

"I don't think any of us did," You sat next to him

 

"What was the message," Jordan asked

 

"What," You said

 

"The message I was supposed to deliver," He explained

 

" _Keep safe, for Lucifer_ ," You repeated his words

 

"Lu-Lucifer?" The gravity of the situation might've just sunk into him

 

"I'm a hellhound, meaning, hell is an actual place and Lucifer is the ruler," He gasped

 

"Actually, no," You began, "Crowley is the king of hell, Lucifer is a pretty chill dude when he's not trying to start the apocalypse," You chuckled to yourself and Jordan looked at you as if you'd gone crazy

 

"Right, background details," You straightened up 

 

By the time you'd explained to Jordan about hell, heaven, angels, demons and everything in between, he was shocked, to say the least

 

"There's a very big world out there," You said, "We just happen to be right in the middle of it all," 

 

"Y/N," Jordan began, "I'm really sorry for that night," 

 

"It's alright," You took his hands in yours, "It wasn't your fault," You knew you had to keep reassuring him because guilt was creeping in his eyes again

 

"Honestly, Jordan, if you want to apologize, then please do it for disappearing after that night," You laughed 

 

"I hurt you," Jordan repeated again

 

"I've gotten worse," You smiled at him

 

"I should get back to the station," He said as he stood up

 

"Maybe so," You agreed as you walked behind him until he got to the door

 

"Will you call me if you need anything," Jordan asked as you opened the door for him

 

"Of course," You reassured him

 

He left and you fell into bed as it has already been a very long day

 

Your phone buzzed and the screen flashed Crowley

 

"Hello," You asked

 

"Darling, would you mind coming home," Crowley said casually 

 

"I am home," You said slowly

 

"Oh really?" He said, "Because your brother has sealed me in a room with mountain ash and it's really bad manners to treat a guest in such a way," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we're going with a very slow burn but that's what makes it last longer!  
> plus, there's waaaaayy too much going on to be fast paced 
> 
> (and i still dunno who to put You with, i'm still deciding, so, leave a comment!)


	33. Over The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out more about the significance of her little home town

You rushed home and burst through the door 

 

"What's going on here," You asked breathlessly 

 

"Hey," Stiles said absentmindedly 

 

"About time you got here," Crowley grumbled and you shot him a look

 

"Stiles," You said again

 

"He was trying to be threatening," He shrugged his shoulder 

 

"Hey," You sat next to him, "Are you alright?" You asked in a whisper 

 

"Darling, I'm waiting," Crowley said loudly 

 

"Shut up, for fuck's sake," You screamed and it quieted the demon 

 

"Stiles, what's wrong," You whispered 

 

You could feel that there was something wrong

 

"We can't find Lydia," He confessed 

 

"What happened," Your voice was laced with concern 

 

"She awoke last night and then just began walking," He said slowly, "And then nothing," 

 

"Mother's home, sweetheart. She's coming for her children," Crowley said softly and everything clicked

 

* * *

 

"All I know is that She's coming from Wyoming," Damon began, "There's a back door from Purgatory through Hell, that's why She'll come from there," 

 

You and Klaus sat opposite to him, listening, soaking in all information

 

"How does this play with the supernaturals," You asked

 

"There's a possibility that She can control the damned," Damon explained 

 

"Control how," Niklaus asked 

 

"Influence, like, mass compulsion," Damon stated 

 

"How does BeaconHill change anything," You cut in

 

"The ley lines here are one of the strongest points in the world," Damon explained, "As soon as the news got out, people decided to uproot their homes, dens, packs, everything and move closer to those points," 

 

"There's one in Cali, England and one in Australia, which I know of," You said 

 

"Another is in South America, Jerusalem and Tibet," Niklaus stated 

 

"So, everyone is flocking to those places," Damon explained, "The nemeton is the strongest one but the least known as well,"

 

"Why would She be coming here and not go towards any other point," You asked, "Mount Shasta is closer to Her by at least half a day than here," 

 

"The nemeton is dormant for now but once it's awakened, it will be stronger than all other points because the Third Eye Chakra will move to it soon enough," Damon explained, "It's a lot to take in but that's what I've been told," 

 

"Told by whom," You raised a brow

 

"Alaric," He simply said

 

"Who's coming here," Niklaus's next question caught you off guard 

 

"Most are trying to get out of the country, but Stephen, Elena and Alaric are coming here," Damon looked at you, "Everyone else chose to go the points which are furthest away," 

 

"Are the brothers going to come as well," Niklaus asked you, clearly referring to the Winchesters 

 

"I suppose so," You said unsurely 

 

"Can't the angels handle this," Damon asked 

 

"They avoid meddling," You explained 

 

* * *

 

"Why didn't you call me," You softly asked Stiles

 

"You've got too much on your plate," He confessed, "Derek and Scott are on it,"

 

"I'm going to let Crowley out, now," You said, "Is that alright," You asked and he nodded 

 

"Why don't you go upstairs and try to get some sleep," You suggested and he lazily got up and left 

 

You got up from the table and entered the room which was surrounded by mountain ash 

 

"It's been a while," You smiled as you sat on the couch 

 

"Well, aren't you going to let me out," He asked you and you laughed

 

"Why would I let you out," You smiled, "You showed up unannounced in my home, honey," You said softly, "You need to tell me why you're here,"

 

"I can set my hounds on you," Crowley grimaced 

 

"I haven't seen the pups in forever, you know," You shrugged, "Or did you forget that nothing can harm me because of dear old Lucifer," You asked sarcastically 

 

Crowley sighed audibly, "I'm here because Mother dearest is coming and we've barricaded hell but it's only a matter of time until She gets out," 

 

"She'll need to gather strength," You said thoughtfully 

 

"That should give us almost a week between Her coming here and escaping Hell," He concluded 

 

"Can't Chuck do something about this," Crowley asked, "He is the  _Lord_  after all,"

 

"He's away with Lucifer, plus, he doesn't like to meddle," You said, "He likes taking breaks and He was already very actively involved in the past few years," 

 

"What do you know about the banshee," You asked him

 

"All I know is that some creatures are beginning to feel the pull towards Her," He explained, "Maybe your little banshee is a very strong one,"

 

"Don't pretend like you aren't aware of just how special this pack is," You whispered 

 

"I know, darling but do they know," He asked and you shook your head

 

"They need to know by themselves," You sighed, "It's not my pack, I can't meddle with the bonds they share," You paused, "Regardless of the fact that my brother is in the pack," 

 

"Does he know what he is," Crowley asked you as he sat down in front of you

 

"I don't think so, but Alan is training him subtly," You confessed, "Even I would've never known if I hadn't left," 

 

 

"What now, darling," Crowley said as he stood up 

 

"Now, you leave my home and remember to call first," You said softly, "Manners are important, after all," 

 

"Touché," He said with a smirk and disappeared as you broke the ash line

 

"No wonder you keep finding yourself right in the middle of everything," Crowley mused, "It's in your blood," He disappeared without a sound

 

As you collected the ash and put it away, you couldn't help but think about what the demon had said

 

Stiles was supposed to Derek's pack's emissary. Alan wasn't eligible to stay with the Hale pack because it was no longer just one singular bloodline that bound the pack together and it wasn't just one sort of creature that was a part of it

 

That's what it made it special and much more powerful than the Alpha pack

 

It was their differences that worked together in harmony instead of their similarities

 

This was one of the reasons you felt that maybe you even stood a chance against the Mother of Monsters, because this time, Her children included humans as well  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Researching for ley lines made me find out that my city is one of the places where ley lines travel through!! how cool is that?!
> 
> (also, any ideas for Lydia?"


	34. Mother Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds out more about the Mother of Monsters

"I'm gonna go back to my apartment," You told Stiles, "I'll try to find something from there," 

 

Stiles nodded and you left him in his bed and drove to your apartment

 

* * *

 

You came home and set up a work desk and wrote down everything you'd known so far on the wall behind it

 

 _There has to be something which I'm missing_ , You thought to yourself

 

 _Why would Lydia disappear like this,_ You asked yourself

 

It was already nightfall by the time you finished putting everything in order 

 

 _Maybe the Mother called her_ , You thought to yourself,  _But She isn't out of Hell yet_

 

* * *

 

 

"Hello?" You called out again

 

You'd lost count as to how many times you'd tried to get a response 

 

You kept walking in the lifeless forest 

 

You knew Lucifer hadn't called you because you couldn't find the nemeton anywhere

 

"At least have the courage to show your face if you called me here," You screamed into the nothingness

 

"Oh, you're a feisty one," A soft voice cut through the ringing silence after your scream 

 

The serenity of the voice almost gave you a calmness

 

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," The voice said with an eerie tenderness to it

 

"Wh- Who are you," You asked

 

"I'm Mother," The voice said again

 

"What do you want from me," You asked, feeling a little braver

 

"Tell me, my child," The voice began, "Do you know about human vessels," She asked

 

"Yes," You almost whispered

 

"Good," A single response came

 

"Why did you bring me here," You asked

 

"Look at yourself," The voice said, "Tell me what it means to you," 

 

You looked down and saw the same outfit again

 

Combat boots, a white sundress and painted nails that kept changing colour 

 

"It doesn't make sense," You said to yourself

 

"I expected you to be brighter," The voice said mockingly 

 

"I don't understand!" You yelled, "The boots are for fighting but the dress is just a pretty dress!" You said stressfully

 

"But the nails..." You stared at the changing colours, "It's a code," You whispered

 

You saw the colours fade in and out, changing shades

 

Red symbolising  anger

 

Green promising balance

 

Blue for peace

 

Magenta for universal harmony 

 

"What do the codes mean," The voice asked slowly 

 

"War, balance, peace, harmony," You said as the colours changed between the four 

 

"Good girl," The voice said softly, you could feel it behind you but saw nothing when you turned 

 

"Please, what do you want from me," You pleaded 

 

"I don't want anything," The voice said, "I can't take whatever I please. After all, only angels need consent and demons can be banished. I'm neither of those," 

 

Your mind went into overdrive

 

You remembered Lucifer's words,  _From the stunning green gardens, it slowly became lifeless and decayed,_  "This is Eden," You whispered as terror was dripping from your voice, "You're Eve," You mouthed, no volume was needed for this revelation 

 

"You're a bright girl," You could  _feel_  Her smiling through her words

 

"Why me," You still couldn't understand 

 

"Mother needs a vessel," She said in a sing song voice

 

"Why me," You pleaded again

 

"My child, do you not see it," Her voice brought your comfort even though your heart was drumming in your ears

 

"Why do you think you obtained the favour of an Original to protect you in that bar?" The voice began, "Why do you think another Original fell in love with you? Why do you think Alphas and betas flock towards you?" She paused, "It's because they can  _feel_  your importance but they can't understand it,"

 

"No," You whispered to yourself as you fell to your knees

 

Niklaus's claim that you made him want to be human because you felt important to him

 

Derek's constant assurance that his pack was yours as well

 

Isaac's pull to you which made him comfortable enough to pour his heart out to you

 

Jordan's want to keep you safe from himself and then for Lucifer

 

Everything was a lie

 

You couldn't comprehend it

 

"You were meant to be my vessel and if it hadn't been for Lucifer's connection to you, I could've never found you," Your heart felt like it would burst out of your chest, "The Devil was never my undoing," You heard Her laugh 

 

It sounded so melodic, you knew that this was someone or something that could take over the world with a smile

 

 _Was it really true? Did you no one hold you close?_   You couldn't help but think to yourself

 

"But how am I a human's vessel?" You protested

 

"I've been here for far too long," The voice said, "I've been here since before **time** was a concept. What makes you think I'm still human?" 

 

"You're Eve," You tried to sound brave, "You're human," 

 

"Tch," You felt a rush pass through you, "I  _used_  to be Eve,"

 

* * *

 

You awakened in cold sweat and your heart was beating so loud that anyone could hear it from a block away, human or otherwise

 

"Fuck," You whispered and fell back into bed

 

You kept breathing until your heart slowed down 

 

 _I'm Her vessel,_  You kept thinking

 

 _What if it's a trick_ , You were so confused 

 

"It's a trick, it has to be," You told yourself and tried to focus on Lydia's disappearance which happened a night ago

 

You drank a cold glass of water and looked out the window

 

It was still dark, an eerie silence blanketed the scene in front of you

 

You decided to call Sam to get an update for any sort at all 

 

It went straight to voicemail 

 

You heard Dean's voice, "Sam can't talk right now cause he's waxing... Like everything but leave a message," Sam screamed in the background, "Dean? Dean, what are you doing with my phone?"

 

"Hey, Sam, it's me," You began to leave a message, "I've got a missing banshee, the King of Hell in my town and the Mother of Monsters threatening to come our way, where the hell are you guys?"

 

* * *

 

"Hello," You picked your phone the next day as you got ready to go to work

 

"Hey, it's Dean," Said the voice on the other end, "New burner phone, we're in town," 

 

"Give a girl some heads up, for fuck's sake," You shot back as your hung up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you feel with the progression of the story <3
> 
> I'm flying out for a wedding, so there won't be any updates for the following two weeks  
> Happy summer <3


	35. Momentary Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay <3

"Thanks for bringing me to school," You smiled to the angel in the trench coat, "And thanks for finding Lydia," 

 

The angel only smiled in return

 

He'd found Lydia in the forest, close to the nemeton

 

He brought her to her home, healed her and you knew that if everything was to go well enough, she'd be at school today

 

"I get done by 5 p.m., so you can come here and take me back to the motel," You told Cas and he nodded

 

"I missed all of you," You hugged him once more before you hurried off into the building

 

* * *

 

"Lydia is back," Stiles stated and nodded towards her as she stood with Allison, laughing as if nothing had happened

 

He stood behind you in the lunch line

 

"I know," You said, "I had an angel look after her," You eyes met Stiles and he just nodded with gratitude 

 

"You smell different," Scott commented in a whisper as you sat down next to him

 

"Probably," You laughed, "I spent the morning with some old friends," 

 

"You'll see a lot of new faces and smell a lot of new scents," You explained, "I'll tell you everything after school," You said in a whisper, "Meet me in the library at 4 p.m.,"

 

"Is everything alright," Scott's brows furrowed

 

"Just need to update you and Stiles on everything so you can tell your pack," You smiled

 

"And the angel," Stiles questioned

 

"What angel," Lydia asked happily as she slid on the seat next to your little brother

 

"You angel," Stiles retorted 

 

 _Young love_ , You thought to yourself

 

* * *

 

"Hey," You heard a soft voice speak to you in the library at almost 3 p.m.

 

"Isaac," You breathed, "How are you feeling," You asked softly

 

"I didn't know it was you here," He confessed, "You don't smell like you," 

 

"I was with a few friends in the morning," You explained, "Maybe that's why," 

 

"A friend in a coat," Isaac wasn't good with being subtle 

 

"A friend in a coat," You repeated in agreement 

 

A wave of silence engulfed both of you as he tapped his foot, which was very uncharacteristic of Isaac

 

"What's wrong," You finally asked and he shot back with, "Nothing," Almost too quickly 

 

"Isaac," You put away the book that was in front of you, "Talk to me," You asked again as you took his hand in yours

 

"Maybe right now isn't a good time," He sighed as he pulled away from your touch and walked away 

 

"It'll never be a good time, Isaac," You whispered softly, knowing fully well that he'd hear 

 

"I'm sorry for leaving," Isaac said slowly as he turned and his eyes met yours

 

"You don't have to explain anything to me," You stood up and caressed his cheek but pulled away when you remembered the dream you'd had before 

 

"I'm expecting Scott and Stiles in a while," You began, "Can I call you later," You asked politely and Isaac nodded

 

As he was leaving Scott and Stiles entered the library 

 

You gestured them towards the secluded corner and sat them down

 

"What's going on, Y/N," Stiles asked impatiently 

 

You took a deep breath and explained everything that you'd come to know about the ley lines and Mother of Monsters 

 

You also explained about how old enemies are becoming momentary allies 

 

"That's a lot to take in," Scott commented 

 

"There's one more thing," You started slowly, thinking twice about each word that fell from your lips 

 

"What's wrong," Stiles quipped 

 

"I think that Mother might have a special interest in your pack," You said with a frown 

 

"But why" Scott looked to Stiles with equal confusion 

 

"There's a variety of reasons," You sighed as you pinched the bridge of your nose

 

"For starters," You said, "There's not just one bloodline that binds you all together. There's Hale blood, McCall blood, Lahey blood and others too, but those are just the werewolves. You have hunter blood mixed in with banshees and Chimeras," You leaned back into the chair, "Your pack is one of a kind because it's held together by emotions and trust, not just by sharing the same blood. The fact that two Alphas are working in harmony and everyone is accepting of that is just more proof of your pack being unique,"

 

Silence fell again as you weighed your next words, "Is there something else," Scott asked you, sensing your emotions 

 

You nodded slowly and looked towards your brother as he was getting more anxious by the moment

 

"Stiles," You breathed out, "You were supposed to discover this by yourself and with Alan's help but I can't risk delays anymore," 

 

"You really know how to freak someone out," Stiles gave a hollow laugh 

 

"You're supposed to be this pack's emissary," You stated softly

 

"But Alan," Stiles began 

 

"Alan was the  _Hale_  pack's emissary," You corrected him

 

"And it's no longer just the Hale pack anymore," His eyes widened in shock 

 

"I gotta go," Stiles said quickly and started gathering his things

 

"Stiles," You held both of his hands, "Breathe," You told him, "Go to Alan's when you get time, learn about this, you'll be alright," You kissed his forehead and let calmness rush through him

 

Stiles hugged you briefly and ran off, closely followed by Scott who was contemplating on how to tell the rest of the pack about all these developments 

 

You'd already told everything to the brothers and their angel in the morning

 

You hadn't told anyone about the dream, however

 

You didn't want them to worry, after all, it could just be a trick to make you overthink everything

 

You walked out the building and you were almost lost in thought until you saw Cas looking out of place right where he'd left you in the morning

 

"Hey," You called out and he smiled an awkward wave directed towards you

 

"Shall we go," He asked and you shook your head

 

"Can we walk for a while," You asked softly, "I need to talk to you about some things," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think !!


	36. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader admits that she's terrified of what the future might hold

"What's on your mind, Y/N," Cas asked slowly

 

"Would the Mother of Monsters need a vessel," You jumped right to it

 

"That's an odd question," Cas's brows furrowed

 

"But what's the answer," You urged him

 

"Mother of Monsters isn't an angel or demon," Cas began, "She's something else entirely. She's ancient and no one's ever truly had an acquaintance with her," 

 

"What does that mean," You sighed, "You're an ancient too," 

 

"Yes, I am," He said, "However, Her being ancient is much different than yours or mine," 

 

"Why," You inquired 

 

"Because She wasn't born to be this," Cas said slowly as if weighing his words 

 

"What was She born to be," You pushed on because you wanted to hear it from Cas himself

 

"She was born to be human," Cas resigned

 

"Cas," You began, "Is She Eve," You asked, "Is Purgatory Eden?" 

 

"Y/N," Cas's blue eyes were full of clear shock, "How could you possibly know this,"

 

"Something that Lucifer had told me long ago," You confessed

 

"What did he tell you," Cas pressed and you told him everything Lucifer had told you once upon a time

 

"Interesting," Cas commented after you'd finished telling him everything

 

You took a deep breath and let it out, emptying your lungs completely

 

"He used to come me in my dreams," You smiled to yourself, "Lucifer," 

 

You looked at Cas and he was smiling as well, "He sent Jordan, the hellhound, for my safe keeping," 

 

"Lucifer is a being of all sorts of extremities," Cas said, "He has a passion that unmatched," 

 

"Crowley is here too," You stated 

 

"We know," Cas sighed, "We're keeping him under surveillance," 

 

"Who else is coming," You asked

 

"Gabriel might come and if Lucifer returns in time, then he will as well," Cas said thoughtfully

 

"He'll be gone a while, Cas," You said softly, "I don't think he'll be back in time," 

 

"Is there something else bothering you, Y/N," The angel stopped in front of you suddenly

 

"When did you get so perceptive," You chuckled

 

"Dean bottles up a lot of things, Sam helps me understand how to see beyond," Cas grinned proudly

 

* * *

  

"Dean," You squealed when he opened the door, "Hi again,"

 

You jumped into a hug and he hugged you back

 

"Sam missed you," Dean chuckled

 

"I'm so happy for you and Cas," You exclaimed once more, "About damn time though, right Sam," 

 

Sam roared with laughter

 

"Excuse me," Dean cocked a brow

 

"Oh, please," You waved him off as you hugged Sam, "The way you two looked at each other was starting to get on my nerves,"

 

"The sex eyes were more annoying when you left," Sam laughed as you turned to look at the man and his angel with Sam's arm draped over your shoulders

 

"I don't make sex eyes," Dean moped and shuffled to the other room

 

"I missed you so much," You said softly to Sam

 

He wasn't there when you met Dean and Cas in the morning

 

"You two talk," Dean began, "Cas and I were just leaving," 

 

"No, we weren't," Cas turned his head to his new husband

 

"Yes, we were," Dean repeated and before Cas could protest, he pulled the angel out of the room and shut the door behind themselves

 

"What was that," You chuckled

 

"I got him to get a separate room," Sam explained with a smile before his face dropped

 

"Did they tell you everything," You asked slowly and Sam nodded

 

"Once everyone comes into town, we'll need to have a sit-down," You sighed, "I don't know if having that many supernaturals under one roof would end well or not," You pinched the bridge of your nose

 

Silence fell over both of you

 

Sam changed the subject by asking you about how everything was progressing so far

 

You told him about the people in the town, your brother, his pack 

 

"Trouble follows you," Sam laughed and you couldn't help but smile

 

* * *

 

It was hours before you realized that you had to get home

 

"I should go," You stood up

 

"How will you go," Sam asked

 

"I'll walk," You shrugged

 

"Is it safe," He asked and you honestly didn't know the answer to his question

 

"I walked here with Cas from school," You reasoned

 

"Yes, but Cas is an angel," Sam stated and you were at a loss for words

 

"I'll call someone," You rolled your eyes

 

You left with Jordan in his patrol car

 

Sam had a field day with this sight but when you explained that Jordan was the hellhound you'd mentioned before, he straightened up for only a moment

 

* * *

 

"Thank you for coming," You said quietly

 

"I don't think I could've said no," Jordan said with a lopsided smile

 

* * *

 

You entered your home, you felt an unknown weight leave your body

 

You took off your clothes, leaving a trail of dirty laundry in your wake as you went to the bathroom to take a long shower 

 

You'd decided to keep everyone at an arm's length, especially after what Eve, or Mother, had said

 

It was messing with everything and everyone you'd held dear

 

You didn't know if Niklaus's attraction to you was because of Mother or not 

 

You didn't even know if Isaac's trust of you was because he trusted you or his instincts told him to trust Mother

 

The same went for Derek 

 

Jordan was sent by Lucifer, so, that didn't mean much 

 

 _It doesn't mean anything, right?_ You questioned yourself over and over

 

* * *

 

You woke up in cold sweat

 

You were terrified

 

 _Who could I trust_ , You cursed yourself when the answer came to you

 

"Sam," You whispered to yourself

 

 _He'd know how it feels, he was Lucifer's vessel,_ You thought to yourself as you dialled his number

 

"Hello," A groggy Sam answered

 

"Sam," You breathed

 

"Is everything alright," He sounded much more awake suddenly 

 

"Can you come over," You asked

 

"Send me the location," He said quickly, "I'll be there," 

 

You sent him the location and after that, it was playing the waiting game

 

* * *

 

A loud knock echoed through your apartment and you hurriedly opened the door

 

A very tall man, with a mess of bed-hair, stood in your door frame

 

"Are you okay," Sam breathed out and you nodded as you let him in

 

"What happened," He asked as he came inside and looked around, force of habit in a way perhaps

 

"Do you want something to drink," You asked, almost as if trying to delay the inevitable 

 

"Y/N," Same pulled you back, "Talk to me," He brushed the hair out of your face and you dissolved into tears

 

"She came to me in a dream, Sam," You whispered, tears were falling as your voice quivered

 

Before Sam could ask who came, you were talking again already, "You can't tell anyone, not Dean, not Cas," You said furiously,

 

"Swear to me that you won't tell anyone," You looked into Sam's eyes

 

He'd never seen you broken like this, all he could do was nod in agreement, so you proceeded to tell him about the dream you'd had 

 

"Are you sure it was Her," Sam finally asked and you nodded shakily

 

"As sure as I'll ever be," You confessed

 

"It's messed with me so badly," You sighed as Sam caressed your back, "Everything I've known is a lie,"

 

"She could be just lying," Sam offered

 

"But it would make sense," You asked, "Wouldn't it? Why else would Klaus be here for me? Why would my brother's pack offer themselves to be my pack as well," You pressed

 

"You're your brother's blood, the pack's loyalty might be with the blood within them. As for Klaus, he might actually like you, Y/N," Sam said softly but you only buried your head in your hands

 

"Nothing makes sense," You cried out

 

"We'll figure this out," He said slowly 

 

"I'm scared, Sam," You looked at him and his heart broke to see you this way

 

You knew that if anyone could understand your struggle would be Sam and you were right

 

He was not only able to understand why you would want to keep it a secret, the revelation that you might be Mother's vessel could put everyone on edge

 

Sam knew that you and him had to at the very least try something else before they admitted it to everyone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe klaus, isaac and derek being into the reader may just be because of Mother ?


	37. A Very Supernatural Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The packs, hunters and vampires finally meet each other

You couldn't recall falling asleep in your bed when you woke up in it 

 

You were carefully tucked in and below you was Sam on the extra mattress that you had

 

He looked almost uncomfortable as he slept at the edge of it, his feet dangling out of the small place on which he rested 

 

You tiptoed out to the bathroom to freshen up

 

You stared at your tear stained face before washing away the exhaustion of the night with cold water

 

You came to the kitchen and began on breakfast 

 

In that moment, as the pan sizzled with bacon and the morning sun shined through the kitchen window, you felt so normal 

 

 _I wouldn't mind if this was the rest of my life_ , You sighed

 

"Morning," Sam sat on the counter as he ran his fingers through his hair 

 

"Thanks for putting me to bed," You said as you gave him food 

 

"Thanks for the breakfast," He chuckled 

 

Silence fell as you munched on slowly 

 

"What am I going to," You resigned with a whisper

 

"We'll figure something out," Sam offered and you felt your eyes fill with tears 

 

You blinked them away as you took a deep breath 

 

"It's like I attract this kind of things," You laughed sarcastically 

 

Sam almost started to say something but his phone rang 

 

"Hello," Sam spoke

 

"Yeah," He said multiple times, "I'm at Y/N's," He gave you a soft smile, "I came early in the morning," Sam looked away, "I'll come when I come, Dean," He rolled his eyes 

 

"Okay, bye jerk," He huffed a laugh

 

"What are you doing today then," Sam asked you 

 

"Quitting my job," The words fell from your lips before you could weigh them

 

"What," He asked again

 

You were silent for a moment before answering, "I'm quitting my job," You repeated, "I can't focus on it, it's unfair to my students," You pinched the bridge of your nose

 

"I make enough from freelancing," You were almost talking to yourself now, "I don't need this, it was only to keep myself busy but now I'm a little too occupied to focus on it," 

 

"Are you sure," Sam asked, his brows furrowed with concern, "I mean, don't you want to think this through," He asked and you shook your head

 

"I'm sure," You stated 

 

* * *

 

The next few days passed without a hiccup 

 

You quit your job, your father supported your decision as he could see that you were dealing with something 

 

Stiles was a little relieved because "It's not  _cool_  to be a teacher's baby brother," As he put it 

 

You couldn't get back to Isaac quickly enough, so, you felt too guilty to call, hence, you texted him in which you explained that everything had been told to Scott and Stiles; if he needed to know more, he was welcome to call you 

 

* * *

 

By the end of the week, Sam was almost living in your apartment 

 

You got another mattress to put with the previous one so that they could be bigger together

 

"Why are you still paying for that motel room," You laughed 

 

"What do you mean," Sam was too engulfed in the book in front of him 

 

"Sam," You spoke again and he hummed a response as he looked up at you, you saw the sleep in his eyes

 

"That's enough research for today, why don't you go to sleep," You said softly 

 

"No, but, get this," He began as you helped him up, "The gates don't need a ritual to open from the inside," 

 

"Explain," You said as you sat him down on the bed

 

"There hasn't been much holding the Mother inside Purgatory," Sam mumbled, "Don't know why she's coming now," 

 

You nodded and tucked Sam in, going to pick up where he left off 

 

* * *

 

"It's been a quiet week," You confessed to Niklaus

 

"That would seem to be the case," He said slowly 

 

"What's on your mind," You couldn't help but ask

 

"No one else is coming from Mystic Falls," Niklaus confessed, "Stefan is taking Elena away, for her safety, others are joining them or trying to hide behind wards," 

 

"Oh," That's all you could manage until you gathered your thoughts, "I suppose that we don't need to wait for anything anymore," 

 

"Wait for," Niklaus looked at you

 

"I wanted to have a meeting, between everyone that's here, you, Alphas, hunters," You went on to explain your reasons and Niklaus agreed

 

"We do need each others assistance in order to form a coherent plan," He said 

 

"Won't your family be joining us," You asked 

 

"They're resting," Niklaus smiled pleasantly but you knew exactly what  _resting_  was supposed to mean

 

* * *

 

"I know that not all of you know each other but either you can introduce yourself or I can do it for you," You said as you looked at everyone that was inside your apartment

 

"Knock yourself out, princess," Dean said sarcastically 

 

"Fine, we'll start with green eyes here," You smirked, "Dean Winchester, Hunter," You pointed, "His husband, Castiel, angel and hunter," A blush crept up as Dean's ears turned red and Cas gave a tight-lipped smiled

 

"Angel," Derek cocked a brow

 

"Yes, like, angel of the Lord," You explained 

 

"Sam Winchester," You pointed to the tall one beside Dean, "Dean's younger brother, also a hunter," 

 

"Derek Hale," You pointed again and Derek nodded with a soft smile, "Alpha werewolf," 

 

"Scott McCall," You said and he gave a lopsided smile with an awkward wave to the room, "Werewolf, True Alpha to the same pack as Derek's," 

 

"Yes, two Alphas for one pack," You said before any questions could come, "There's way too much happening inside this pack to not need two Alphas," 

 

"Jordan Parrish," You said and his warm eyes almost smiled, "Hellhound," You smirked with that because clearly, Dean was surprised

 

You went around introducing Allison, Lydia, Isaac, and Stiles as the Pack's emissary

 

Jackson left because he wanted to be far away from everything

 

Derek had explained to everyone that personal safekeeping is important as well, so reluctantly, Erica and Boyd had left as well, with Liam, Hayden and Mason in tow because they had to be protected too

 

"Damon Salvatore," You said and he annoyingly smiled to everyone, "Vampire, pain in the ass," You sighed

 

"Klaus Mikealson," You finally said, "Original vampire and now a hybrid as he's werewolf as well," 

 

"Scott will explain everything that we've come to know so far," You said and excused yourself from the crowd 

 

You went to the bathroom to find peace of mind when your phone buzzed in your back pocket 

 

 **666**  flashed on the screen and you groaned internally 

 

"What," You said

 

"Oh, that's no way to say hello to old friends," Crowley said

 

"What do you want," You sighed

 

"Well, I wanted to make a grand entrance after the little introductions were done with," He said flamboyantly, "But you've got the whole place warded, therefore, I'm forced to use the door like a caveman," 

 

"You want me to open the door," You almost laughed

 

"Haven't got all day, darling," Crowley said and hung up 

 

You shook your head

 

 _Drama queen_ , You thought to yourself as you came out of the bathroom 

 

Everyone seemed to be getting along fine enough and everything would be going fine if no one mentions too much about your life with them

 

"Hello, sweetheart," Crowley said with a smile

 

"Get in," You rolled your eyes

 

"Who's that," Niklaus asked Stiles

 

"Someone I'm not a fan of," Stiles narrowed his eyes 

 

"And finally, this is Crowley," You said 

 

"Pleasure," He winked at Lydia 

 

"He's a demon," You said dryly as you left his side to talk to Derek

 

"Oh, pish posh," Crowley said loudly, "I'm the King of Hell, little girl," He announced

 

However, after being introduced to an angel and an original vampire, everyone was just  _rolling with it_

 

* * *

 

It was in the middle of the night when you were in the middle of learning of the significance as to why the nemeton has such high spiritual energy when you got a call 

 

Without looking at the screen, you answered

 

"Hello," You said 

 

"Y/N," Damon said breathlessly, "Where are you,"

 

"Apartment, why," You said absentmindedly 

 

"I need help," He said 

 

"With what," You yawned

 

"Open your door," Damon said with a fading voice 

 

You hung up and went to open the door 

 

"What the fuck," You took a sharp inhale to see the bloodied vampire at your doorstep 

 

"She's out," Damon rasped before collapsing at your doorstep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really feel like writing a one-shot with Sam and the reader, so please, leave me a prompt! <3


	38. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of the Reader's dark side is made visible to someone close

"Fuck," You repeated to yourself multiple times as you pulled Damon inside 

 

"Cas," You prayed loudly, "Get here, now,"

 

The brothers and their angel appeared in front of you, weapons at the ready 

 

"What happened," Dean asked quickly as he saw you covered in blood

 

"He just showed up here," You said worriedly, "He fainted, I think he's lost a lot of blood," 

 

Cas assessed the damage as Dean helped Damon onto the couch

 

"Are you alright," Sam came to you as you stared at your bloody hands and clothes 

 

"He's said  _She's out_ ," You whispered to Sam as fear settled in your heart 

 

"He's been poisoned," Cas stated, "His whole system is pumping Vervain instead of blood, it's surprising that he even survived long enough to get to you," 

 

"He.." You swallowed, trying to gather your thoughts and words, "He built up a sort of resistance to it," You explained as panic came 

 

"Will he be alright," You asked hesitantly 

 

"Cas is working his mojo," Dean told you softly, "Don't worry about your friend," 

 

_He's not my friend,_ You thought bitterly _, Right_? You didn't have an answer

 

"Y/N said that he told her that  _She's out_ ," Sam said quietly to Dean as you looked at Damon's body slowly regaining colour 

 

* * *

 

"Crowley," The demon answered his phone

 

"Why the fuck didn't you give us a heads up that our problem escaped," Dean whispered harshly  

 

"I'm sorry but I've been busy taking care of the chaos that She reigned here," Crowley exclaimed and hung up 

 

* * *

 

"I'll call everyone," You said as you got up 

 

You were still numb 

 

"We can do it in the morning," Sam told you, "Why don't you get some sleep," 

 

You looked at your bed, you were exhausted but you were scared about Mother coming in your dreams again

 

"I'm alright," You said slowly 

 

"Y/N," Sam said sternly, "You're not alright," 

 

You couldn't really argue with it, so you agreed and fell into bed 

 

* * *

 

"Oh, look at you," She laughed, "Gathering forces," 

 

You stood in the forest as you looked at the burnt Hale mansion that once held so much life within its walls

 

"We'll stop you," You whispered 

 

"You're welcome to try, my darling," She said and the burnt door squeaked open 

 

"Won't you come in," She asked softly and for a moment, the voice seemed almost familiar 

 

"You can't make me," You said bravely 

 

The next thing you knew was that you were standing inside the house

 

"Are you still under the illusion that you're in control of this dream," She asked mockingly

 

"Why are you doing this," You asked 

 

"I thought you'd like to meet me," She said softly as you felt the voice come closer

 

As you turned, your heart stopped when your eyes met the figure 

 

"Mom," You whispered as tears flooded

 

Claudia Stilinski stood in front of you and your heart was caught in your throat

 

Your mother didn't look sick but rather, youthful and her eyes shined 

 

"Now, don't cry," She came closer and you fell back

 

"No," You screamed

 

"It's a trick," You spat

 

"How could you be so cruel," You asked angrily 

 

"My child," She said softly, "I'm not doing anything," 

 

She squatted down to meet your eyes 

 

"Without my vessel," She began, "Without you, I look like the mother of anyone who's looking at me," She lifted your face to meet her eyes again 

 

"I'm not cruel," She said comfortingly, "Never to you," She gathered you into a hug and you broke down crying

 

"What do you want from me," You sniffled as you pulled away

 

"I need to settle an old score," She smiled, "I was wronged, my child" 

 

"How am I your vessel," You asked 

 

"It's your soul," Mother said as she caressed your face, "It's a balancing act," 

 

"I don't understand," You stuttered

 

"You're capable of greatness of extreme good and bad," She explained, "That's what makes you special. Most people lean towards one side, either good or bad, you don't. You can choose either and still stay in the middle, a truly  _neutral_  soul," 

 

Your heart raced because it was what Lucifer had told you 

 

"Why did you hurt Damon," You asked, remembering his condition 

 

"I know what he did to you," She said, "How could I forgive him," 

 

"I'm afraid," You felt the words 

 

"I know," She pulled you close again

 

"Look around," She told you, "This house is a reminder of tragedy, of all the lives that were lost; but if it hadn't been for that terrible night, the Hale McCall pack couldn't have emerged," She ran her fingers over the blackened floor 

 

"Like a Pheonix from the ashes," She smiled

 

"You're right to be afraid," She sighed, "But know this," She turned to you, holding your face, "I could tear anything and everyone apart with my bare hands, but you? I will forever keep you safe," 

 

* * *

 

"Hey," Dean woke you up, "Sam called everyone; we'll meet at Klaus's in an hour," 

 

You nodded as you pulled the blanket closer to hug it tighter

 

"I'll make you breakfast, why don't you take a shower," He offered with a smile as he got up

 

"Dean," You called out, "Thank you," You said softly

 

* * *

 

"The town has to be evacuated," Niklaus exclaimed 

 

"This town remained full of life when threats came before, it will remain full of life during this one too," The Sheriff stood his ground

 

"With all the respect in the world," Crowley said dramatically, "There will be no life left if people stay here," He said as seriousness took over his voice

 

"It's our job to protect them," Derek stated

 

You were lost in thought, you were terrified, honestly 

 

"Tell your father that he needs to evacuate this town," Niklaus told you and it brought you out of your thoughts

 

"Cas," You said absentmindedly, "What do we do," You asked him as helplessness pooled your eyes

 

"I could create a pocket in time with Gabriel and keep them safe there," Cas offered 

 

"You can do that," Dean asked 

 

"Gabe can do it for sure," Sam grimaced, remembering the time loop he was stuck in once 

 

"We'll do that then," You stated and left the lounge, making your way up to the room Niklaus had set for you

 

You could hear the bickering upstairs as you took deep breaths just to keep yourself calm 

 

"You alright," You heard a soft whisper 

 

You looked up to find Sam standing in the doorway 

 

"Not really," You smiled

 

"What will you do now," Sam asked as he looked around the bedroom 

 

"I think I should tell my brother," You sighed 

 

"Are you sure," He asked and you nodded softly, you knew that it was time to come clean

 

You took a deep breath and went back downstairs 

 

Walking quietly, you pulled away your brother from the crowd

 

Stiles was reluctant at first but when he saw your face, he didn't have to think twice 

 

"Where are we going," Stiles asked, "What's going on? Are you alright," 

 

You nodded and smiled, "I felt like taking a walk," You said as you started to walk on, beckoning him to follow

 

"You want to go for a walk right now," He exclaimed, "Seriously Y/N, what's going on," 

 

You didn't say much but pulled him with you

 

* * *

 

"You're freaking me out," Stiles said again

 

"I wanted to be far away to not be heard," You confessed before you poured out every single detail you'd kept from your brother

 

Explaining him about the dreams, being the vessel and all the fears that came with that information

 

"Say something," You said as silence fell after you'd finished 

 

You looked up at him to see his horrified face, stunned in silence 

 

It took you a moment to understand that he wasn't looking at you, he was looking behind you 

 

You bent down softly and pulled out the angel blade from your boot

 

"Well, isn't this a turn of event," You heard a familiar voice say 

 

Without a second thought, you turned and stabbed the body behind you 

 

Undeniably, Peter Hale didn't think he'd die so soon 

 

"You killed him," Stiles whispered loudly, "Oh my god, you killed him," He exclaimed

 

"Stiles," You shot back, "Calm down," You took deeper breaths

 

Before you could figure out your next move, Crowley appeared in front of you as Stiles had a meltdown behind you 

 

"What are you doing here," Crowley and you asked at the same time

 

"Collecting a soul," Crowley shot back and his eyes went to your blade, "And it seems as if you're the cause of it," A thin smile appeared on his face

 

"Self defence," You narrowed your eyes

 

"Don't play games with me, darling," Crowley said softly

 

"I can't believe you killed him," Stiles kept repeating as he panicked

 

"Peter owed you his soul," You asked

 

"How else do you think he played with the Banshee's head," Crowley sniggered 

 

"Are you going to bring him back as a demon," You enquired 

 

"Wouldn't you love to know," He winked before disappearing with the body, leaving you and Stiles alone 

 

"How could you do that," Stiles almost screamed as he flustered about

 

"Stiles," You breathed out, "It'll be alright," 

 

"How can you say that," He asked you with shock

 

"No one will miss him," You stated as fact

 

"I don't even know you," He whispered as he turned out to leave

 

You were left standing in a clearing as your brother disappeared from vision 

 

_Maybe so_ , You thought to yourself as you remembered the Samandriel's death and the torture you'd brought on a demon,  _Maybe I don't know myself either_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right now, all ships are up in flames and we're focusing only on the Reader


	39. Closer

Your head was spinning, you stood by yourself until your legs told you that it had been too long

 

You tucked the blade into your boot once more and began walking towards your apartment 

 

You slowly unlocked the door and slipped inside

 

Damon still slept on the couch, just as you'd left him in the morning

 

You went to take a bath, hoping that maybe the water would wash away the guilt that was flooding you 

 

Tears fell as the shampoo stung your eyes, you didn't want to close them, you felt like you might miss something more if you did

 

_How could Stiles not understand that it was necessary_ , You thought furiously but then your thoughts fell to the time when he thought he killed Donovan and how that ate him up from the inside

 

_What am I going to do now,_  You asked yourself in a repeated cycle 

 

You were lost in your thoughts until the water began to turn cold and your fingers had pruned, you dried yourself off and dressed before coming out 

 

* * *

 

"Hello," You answered

 

It was almost evening when your phone rang

 

"Hey," Sam began, "Everything go alright," He asked unsurely 

 

Maybe he already knew that perhaps it didn't go the greatest as Stiles had gone back without you 

 

"Yeah," You lied, "I just had decided to come to my apartment instead," 

 

"Do you want us to come over," Sam asked in a hushed tone, indicating that perhaps they were still at Niklaus's 

 

"No, it's alright," You faked normalcy

 

You hung up and fell into bed

 

The day's exhaustion wasn't what had tired you out but rather the fact that the disappointment in Stiles's eyes that you'd seen just before he left 

 

You were getting comfortable in your bed when Damon awakened 

 

He couldn't breathe, he hadn't been invited in 

 

He was trying to open the door but the blood spell wouldn't let him

 

"You can stay," You whispered and Damon slid against the door as he caught his breath

 

"Thanks," He heaved and you hummed an acknowledgement 

 

"What happened to you," You asked after a moment of silence 

 

"I was out," He said, "I thought I saw someone," His voice felt sad, "I followed them," He sighed

 

"Shouldn't have done that," Damon smirked but sadness lingered his eyes 

 

You got out of bed and went to him

 

"Who did you see, Damon," You asked as you looked him in the eyes

 

"No one you know," Damon brushed you off

 

"That's not my question," You said sternly 

 

"I thought I saw someone," He staggered to stand, "That's all," His eyes narrowed 

 

"You saw your mother, didn't you," You asked softly and Damon's mouth went dry 

 

You knew that She was much closer than what had been anticipated as your heart went wild

 

"I need to make a call," You whispered to yourself, leaving Damon dumbstruck 

 

* * *

 

"Dean," You said as soon as the phone was picked

 

"Sammy said you were fine," Dean stated, "What happened," 

 

"She's near the town, tell Cas to make the time pocket  _now,_ " You explained, "Put all the humans in it, even the parents of the pack," You sighed 

 

"They won't agree, Y/N," He said, "You know that," 

 

"You have the Trickster on your side," You shot, "You'll figure it out and you  _will_  do it," You hung up and threw your phone on the bed 

 

You let out a frustrated scream as you cradled your face in your hands and sat on the bed 

 

* * *

 

"Y/N," Damon's voice cut through your thoughts, "How did you know that," He asked slowly 

 

"Why does that matter," You looked up at him 

 

"What happened to you," He asked almost tenderly as his hand came near your cheek 

 

You pulled out of his touch, "Why do you care," You asked as your brows furrowed 

 

"You know that I do care," Damon's eyes almost glowed with anger 

 

"Bullshit," You spat and he almost flinched 

 

"I apologized many times," He reasoned, "I paid for it when Klaus tortured me," Damon shot back

 

"Apologized," You repeated in disbelief, "The only reason it didn't happen was because I was strong enough to break through it," You yelled

 

"Yes," He shot back, "Yes, Y/N, you were strong, you were strong enough to break out of my compulsion," Damon said dramatically, "Doesn't mean you're strong enough to go through whatever the fuck you're trying to go through alone," 

 

You stared into his eyes and anger boiled in you

 

"I'd rather go through it alone than take you help," You whispered as you reminded your heart to calm down 

 

"We don't have much time," You smiled softly, "You're welcome to stay or leave, I don't care,"

 

You walked away to the door, "But know this, after all this is over, I never want to see you again," You seethed 

 

"I'm sorry, Y/N," Damon sighed, "I don't know what more to do for you to believe me," 

 

You opened the door and he left, leaving you alone in your apartment

 

* * *

 

"Stiles, please call me back," You left another voice message, "You can be mad at me after all this is over, but not right now, please," 

 

You cried as you sat alone in your bed

 

There was no sound to your tears, you just couldn't stop them from falling

 

A loud knock echoed through your apartment 

 

"Coming," You called out as you wiped your face clean but the swelling under your eyes showed your current state

 

"Hey," Sam stood in your doorway, "I didn't think you should be alone," He whispered softly as he encased you in a comforting hug

 

You breathed him in for a moment and pulled away to let him in

 

"Everyone's safe," Sam stated as he set down a bag on the kitchen counter 

 

"Who's left in town," You asked as you closed the door 

 

"Us, Klaus, Derek's pack and Damon," Sam said thoughtfully, "And Crowley," 

 

You nodded again as you sat next to him at the counter

 

"I'm scared, Sam," You confessed 

 

"I know, Y/N," Sam's arm wrapped around your shoulder 

 

"I need you to do something," You turned to the younger Winchester 

 

"Anything," He said with a soft smile

 

"I found protective sigils," You began, "But I don't think I can find a tattoo artist in this eleventh hour," 

 

"Which one do you want," He asked as he went through the symbols from all religions and mythologies

 

"All," Your voice was barely a whisper 

 

"Y/N," Sam began, "That will be too painful, even for me," 

 

"I know," You nodded, "That's why I need them to be engraved on my bones," You said unsurely, "I need you to call an angel," 

 

"Cas won't do it without asking why," He sighed 

 

"You could ask Gabriel," You stuttered 

 

"You can't be serious, Y/N," Sam looked at you with concern

 

"He'll do it if you ask him," You broke away from his gaze, "You know he has a soft spot for you," 

 

Sam wanted to say something, anything, to comfort you, to help you but he knew that it couldn't be so

 

* * *

 

"Sammy," The whiskey-eyed angel exclaimed 

 

"Why am I," Gabriel turned, "Oh," 

 

"Ready to skin me," He strutted towards to you 

 

"I need a favour," Sam's voice came through before you could get in a word

 

The apartment would've been filled with screams if you hadn't been biting down on the pillow

 

Every bone in your body burned as sigils were carved in them 

 

When you passed out from the pain and Gabriel had done what was asked, promising to keep it a secret, which was surprising to you both 

 

Sam sat at the edge of your bed 

 

Begging to Chuck to somehow spare you but even he knew that it was perhaps preordained 

 

"Vessels of Lucifer and Eve," He chuckled to himself, "I really know how to pick 'em," He confessed to a silent room 

 

* * *

 

Sleep soon consumed Sam as well as he collapsed next to you 

 

* * *

 

You woke up in cold sweat with your heart drumming in your ears 

 

You laboured breaths awakened the hunter next to you as well

 

"Y/N," Sam's voice brought you back to reality, "It's alright," He tried to soothe you 

 

You fell back into the softness of your mattress 

 

"She's closer," You stated as your legs swung over the bed 

 

Your eyes went to the kitchen counter, "What's in the bag," You asked

 

"I had brought two bottles of whiskey," Sam grunted as he sat up as well

 

"I could use a drink," You said as you walked towards the counter

 

You couldn't be bothered with glasses, so you twisted the cap and took a gulp from the bottle

 

The alcohol stung as it went down 

 

"I can finish this myself if you don't join me soon," You told Sam and he smirked as he joined you as well

 

* * *

 

"I'm glad you told me about Eve," Sam said as his words slurred a bit

 

You both had drunken a bottle each, buzzed would've been an understatement at this point

 

"I figured you'd have known what to do," You looked up at him lazily, "Lucifer and all," 

 

You two were on the couch now, his arm draped on your calves as your legs were placed his lap 

 

"Wasn't much help," He laughed 

 

"You were enough," You said softly 

 

Sam looked at you as if the words that you'd uttered were like a prayer 

 

You leaned towards him, brushing the hair out of his face, you cradled it between your palms, "You're enough," You whispered again

 

Maybe it was the closeness or the impending doom, or perhaps it was the whiskey

 

You and Sam were suddenly craving each other like drowning sailors crave for air 

 

In a frenzy of teeth, tongue and hands, the rest of the night passed in a blur of ecstasy 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk, maybe sam and reader would work more because fuck's sake, you need a human, not a supernatural who's drawn to you because of eve


	40. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother's here

You woke up in bed with a thundering headache 

 

"What..." You groaned as you realized that the thundering was the knocking on the door

 

"Who is it," You called out

 

"Open up," You heard Dean's voice and the previous night came flooding back to you

 

You looked behind and saw a very naked and a dead asleep Winchester 

 

"Coming," You squealed as you rummaged for a shirt and bottoms 

 

You threw the blanket over Sam and ran to the door 

 

"Hi," You gasped

 

Dean's eyes ran over you, from head to toe, "The world is ending  _again_ and you're busy otherwise," He cocked a brow as he entered with Cas in tow

 

"I could say the same," You pointed to the hickey behind his ear and a blush crept over Dean's face

 

"I apologize," Cas began, "The impending doom does make things more exciting in the bedroom," Dean facepalmed at the angel's honesty and you laughed

 

"I can understand," You said softly, "Cas, can you heal my hangover please," You asked and he nodded 

 

You felt refreshed and well rested 

 

"Y/N," Cas looked at you with narrowing eyes as Dean went to wake up his brother, "Who did the sigils," He asked as he cocked his head to the side as he looked into your soul 

 

You took a sharp breath, "Gabriel," You confessed, "For safety," 

 

It wasn't the whole truth but you weren't lying to the angel either 

 

* * *

 

Everyone met at Niklaus's, bringing weapons, protective charms, holy water and whatnot 

 

You saw Sam and Dean painting various symbols on the walls to make the house a base for safety 

 

Allison and Scott were trying to share a private moment in the corner 

 

Derek was explaining everything in detail to Isaac and Lydia 

 

Everyone was to gather near the Nemeton and Cas had branded the Hale Mansion as well, or rather, what was left of it 

 

Two safe houses, just in case someone was to survive this

 

Damon stood with Niklaus as Cas branded them with a variety of sigils, the group couldn't afford the vampires and werewolves being possessed 

 

Jordan listened carefully and explained about the forest to the vampires 

 

Your eyes met with Stiles and he gestured you to follow him 

 

"Stiles," You breathed as tears threatened to spill but your brother gathered you into his arms

 

He whispered that everything was going to be alright but you knew that it wasn't going to be

 

"I'm sorry," You shook out, "I was afraid and you look terrified, I didn't even think," You ranted, "All I saw was that you were terrified and then he  _spoke_  and after it," You took a breath, "After that, it was fight or flight," 

 

"I know," Stiles's voice was barely a whisper, "I know, I understand," 

 

"I promise we'll figure everything out after all this over," You shivered with fear 

 

"Will we get out of this alive," Stiles asked a question that was on everyone's mind 

 

"I don't know," You confessed, you couldn't lie to him anymore

 

"I need you do something for me," You asked and Stiles nodded, "If She gets near me, you take me out," You said firmly 

 

"Y/N, no," He said as soon as the words left your mouth, "No," Stiles said furiously, "We'll figure something out," 

 

"You need to go to Cas, he'll give you a protective sigil," You said quietly and left to go back downstairs

 

* * *

 

"Care to tell me what was that about," Niklaus's voice cut through your mind as you started to descend the staircase

 

"What was what about," You challenged, avoiding his gaze 

 

"Why did you ask your brother to  _take you out_ ," He asked as he came closer

 

You flinched at his nearness as Mother's words echoed in your head

 

"Family business," You smiled as you tried to go down 

 

"Y/N," Nikaus grabbed your arm, "What's going on," 

 

You pulled out of his touch, "Family. Business," You enunciated each syllable and left him standing on the stairs

 

* * *

 

You took a deep breath as the engines of various cars echoed in the empty streets

 

It felt like the beginning of the end

 

* * *

 

"Now what," Scott's whisper moved through the trees, carrying out to everyone that had been spread out 

 

You had your angel blade along with a gun and a bag full of bullets and you stood close to the Nemeton with Stiles and Jordan

 

A thick circle of mountain ash surrounded you and Stiles as Jordan stood just out of it

 

Damon and Allison, along with Isaac were the first lines of defence 

 

Dean and Cas always worked well together, so they were with Lydia 

 

Scott and Derek were only a little further than you along with Sam

 

Everyone was armed with a variety of weapons that ranged from guns, knives, holy water and even arrows, however, everyone also had an angel blade on them

 

You were notoriously outnumbered, you knew that; everyone knew that, but everyone in this small army had seen a form of apocalypse and that helped them put on a brave face

 

* * *

 

First came the demons, that's what everyone guessed because they flinched due to the holy water 

 

Their eyes weren't black, they were pearly white and didn't change 

 

Like a hoard of white-eyed zombies because they attacked without form or strategy 

 

You figured that they were under Her control 

 

The demons didn't make it through, which you guessed because you could hear screams and shouts but nothing came near you 

 

You were focused on listening and then a singular cry broke your heart

 

You heard Scott scream for Allison 

 

You finally heard a scream so loud that everyone could have known that was a Banshee's cry and then silence had fallen again you came to stand next to Jordan

 

People began to fall back as they slowly joined you, Stiles and Jordan

 

Bloodied and bruised, along with one  _almost_ lifeless body that Scott held on for his own life

 

"Allison," You whispered as you rushed to his side

 

Niklaus came forward with an extremely bloodied Damon and your heart dropped 

 

"What happened," You gasped to see Damon like that 

 

He was a strong fighter, he had faced worse than just a demon

 

"He took on too many," Niklaus explained as he lay him on the ground 

 

Second came the wolves and ghosts

 

You kept chanting apologies but Scott's anger was beginning to get the better of him as he ripped through the wolves

 

The ghosts did more damage than the wolves as the salted bullets and iron could only do so much 

 

Cas had assessed the damage on Allison and Damon, but only Damon could've been saved 

 

Scott, however, was too fueled with anger to care about himself to stop 

 

Jordan's eyes lit up as his body was consumed by flames as he threw the wolves away as if they were made of paper 

 

You could hear the bones break like twigs even above the fight that went on around you 

 

You were making use of the gun you had 

 

Shooting at ghosts soon became mundane as you ran out of salted bullets 

 

Isaac was hurt badly as ghosts had come for him in waves, you didn't know if could survive that

 

"Fall in," You screamed as Stiles opened the mountain ash circle and everyone ran inside 

 

"Cover your ears," Lydia shouted and before everyone could get the memo, she took in the deepest breath of her life 

 

A scream echoed through the forest so loud that you all felt the ground tremble beneath you all 

 

Everyone fell to their knees, squeezing their ears close as Lydia's cry went on for what seemed far too long 

 

Lydia's body dropped to the ground as she fainted with exhaustion 

 

Sam rushed to her and brought her to Cas 

 

Silence fell and it was more worrisome than enemies coming at you  

 

Silence meant planning, silence meant the hearts sang with fear 

 

"What's taking them so long," Stiles's voice quipped through the Hale mansion as everyone had retreated there

 

It was shelter of some kind at least if nothing else

 

You all sat and waited as Cas tended to the extremely wounded but not exhausting his angelic powers on wounds that weren't life-threatening 

 

Isaac was still breathing laboured breaths, but nothing could've been done about Allison

 

Lydia was unconscious as well, Cas hadn't given a proper answer about her

 

The sun had set long before and the moon wasn't full but it was enough to provide light 

 

A shiver ran down your spine as you suddenly stood up 

 

"She's here," Your whispered through the halls 

 

Everyone's attention went to the sound of the lullaby that was being sung deep in the forest 

 

"Hush, little baby," A serene voice sang, "Don't you cry," 

 

"Mom," Dean's voice cut through the room 

 

"Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird," The voice sang on

 

"It can't be," Derek's heart was drumming in his chest

 

"I know that voice," Isaac's cracked as tears formed in his closed eyes 

 

"It's  _Her_ ," You said loud enough to get someone's attention 

 

"No, I know that voice," Niklaus spoke, "I haven't heard that voice in so long," 

 

"It's not who you're all thinking it is," You reasoned but somehow everyone seemed to be serenaded with the singing voice

 

"Damon," You pleaded 

 

"It's no use," Damon breathed

 

"What's going on," Cas looked around

 

"Cas," You gasped, "What do you hear," He cocked his head to listen closely 

 

"A lullaby," He said carefully, "Eve," His eyes went wide 

 

"How do you know it's  _Her_ ," You asked him because you'd thought he would hear nothing because Cas had no mother

 

"I was there when Father made Her," He concluded 

 

"And if that mockingbird won't sing," Eve sang, "Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring," 

 

Sam was confused and Stiles had his hands against his ears, trying to tune the voice out 

 

"Stiles," You fell to your knees as you went to your brother, "It's not mom," You tried to assure him 

 

"Cas," You called, "Please tell him it's not mom," 

 

"Claudia Stilinski is in heaven," Cas said thoughtfully, "She stands in a garden where you celebrate your 5th birthday as it was her happiest day before illness came, with both her children and her beloved husband," 

 

"Stiles," You took his name again, "Mom's in heaven, please," 

 

Stiles shook out of his state as he met your eyes and swallowed hard

 

He was a young emissary, he wasn't a proper Druid just yet, hence, not strong enough to break through Her hold

 

You pressed a kiss on his forehead, "Stay here with Lydia and Isaac," You whispered to him as your eyes flicked to Allison 

 

"Everyone," You screamed, "Snap out of it, fucking hell," You shouted loud enough for your throat to burn 

 

Shoulders tensed again as the lullaby stopped and everyone realized that it  _couldn't_  possibly be their mother singing a lullaby to them 

 

Mary used to sing Hey Jude, Damon's mother wasn't big on the whole thing and your mother sung to you in Polish 

 

An eerie silence fell once more as everyone began to get ready to fight once more 

 

"Come on, children," Eve said softly 

 

Dean's instincts lost with his temperament, "Fuck off, bitch," He spat

 

"That's no way to talk to Mother," Eve's voice was growing louder 

 

The walls began to shake and for the fear of them falling your heads, you pushed Stiles, Lydia and Isaac into the tunnel system that ran beneath the mansion as all the rest ran out, weapons at the ready 

 

Dawn was coming and morning sun's glow was glittering through the trees 

 

You finally came to meet eyes with an image of Claudia Stilinski 

 

A white flowing dress, hair falling beautifully as She hovered almost a foot above the ground 

 

"Hello," She said softly with a smile that had a motherly tenderness to it 

 

Jordan's fear got the best of him when she shot a bullet towards Eve 

 

It went through her without causing her any discomfort 

 

"Oh, you're feisty too," Eve said slowly, "You really know how to pick them, Y/N," Her eyes settled on you

 

"What do you want with her," Dean's protectiveness took hold as he stood in front of you

 

"I need a vessel, Dean," Eve said sweetly, she knew that he could see Mary and that tormented him 

 

The new revelation brought everyone to a halt 

 

"You're supposed to be human," Niklaus said sternly and you understood that everyone didn't have a lot of questions about this threat because everyone had been doing research of their own 

 

"My sweet child," Eve sighed, "I  _used_  to be," Her smile turned into a wicked grin as she floated towards you 

 

Your heart thundering loud enough to mess with Derek and Scott's listening abilities 

 

"Oh, you went the extra mile to keep yourself safe," Her voice sent shivers down your spine, it was your mother's voice but you  _knew_  that it wasn't her 

 

"I'm not going to be taken," You said with curiosity 

 

"A sigil from every culture," She commented, "Very admirable, Y/N," Eve looked at you and her eyes changed colour as they became red like that of Derek or Scott 

 

You felt a rush of energy and power pass through you and you collapsed 

 

* * *

 

"What are you doing," You screamed hard enough that you felt your voice box tear 

 

"Wait," You heard Eve's voice

 

You looked around and saw a darkness 

 

You could hear screams of your friends and people that you've come to know as your family 

 

"What have you done," You gasped as you stumbled in the darkness but got no answer 

 

You could hear your name being called in different voices until stillness came 

 

* * *

 

 

"Open your eyes," You heard Eve's voice

 

"My eyes are open," You shouted but when you ran your hands over your face, you realized that they weren't open 

 

You slowly felt light flood your eyes 

 

The forest wasn't around you 

 

You were in a bed 

 

Niklaus's home

 

"Y/N," Stiles came to your side, "Say something," He urged you 

 

Your lips parted but no voice came 

 

You felt as if your body was no longer your own as you swung your legs off the bed and went towards the nearest mirror 

 

Your hand touched your face and felt your soft skin under your fingertips

 

_What's going on_ , Your head screamed as a smile curled on your face 

 

You turned to see everyone gathered around to looking at you, they watched you with a sort of anticipation as if everyone was holding their breath 

 

"Y/N," Stiles took your name again

 

You looked at your brother and you took a small breath in

 

"Call me, Mother," Your voice was no longer your own

 

Sometimes, perhaps,  _good_ doesn't win after all 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY BUT YES THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED  
> SOMETIMES ITS NOT ENOUGH TO WIN   
> GOOD DOESN'T ALWAYS WIN
> 
> I'M SORRY BUT NOT REALLY
> 
> THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR READING MY FIRST EVER READER INSERT   
> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH  
> THANK YOU FOR COMMENTING AND FOR THE KUDOS  
> HONESTLY, IT'S WHAT KEPT ME GOING AND ENCOURAGED ME ENOUGH TO WRITE MORE
> 
> YOU'RE THE BEST PEOPLE EVER 
> 
> SHOUT OUT TO ///// syrisa19 ///// FOR BEING THE FIRST PERSON TO COMMENT ON THIS FIC

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, tell me how to do better, give suggestions. But pleeeease do leave a comment! 
> 
> Your feedback is super important to me ^_^
> 
> This is my first ever fic and i've always liked reader inserts because i love how you actually get to be part of the story.


End file.
